interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Nederlandese/t
tabacheria sub :1 tabakswinkel, winkel voor rookartikelen, sigarenzaak tabachero sub :1 tabakswinkelier, sigarenwinkelier + tabachicultor sub :1 tabakskweker, tabaksplanter + tabachicultura sub :1 tabakskwekerij, tabaksplantage, tabakscultuur tabachiera sub :1 tabaksdoos :2 snuifdoos tabaco sub :1 tabak :-- a/de/pro fumar = rooktabak :-- a/de/pro masticar = pruimtabak :-- de pipa = pijptabak :-- de cigarrettas = shag :-- de prisa/in pulvere = snuiftabak :-- hachate {sj} = kerftabak :-- crispe = krultabak :-- legier = lichte tabak :-- pungente = scherpe tabak :prisa de -- = snuifje tabak :folio de -- = tabaksblad :balla de -- = baal tabak :pipata de -- = pijp tabak :odor de -- = tabakslucht :recolta del -- = tabaksoogst :fermentation del -- = tabaksfermentatie :potto a/de -- = tabakspot :bursa a/de -- = tabakszak :fabrica de -- = tabaksfabriek :fabricante de -- = tabaksfabrikant :plantator/cultivator de -- = tabaksplanter :plantation de -- = tabaksplantage :recolta del -- = tabaksoogst :campo de -- = tabaksveld :cultura de -- = tabaksteelt :magazin de -- = tabakswinkel :planta de -- = tabaksplant :siccatorio a/de -- = tabaksschuur :fumo de -- = tabaksrook :odor de -- = tabakslucht :aroma de -- = tabaksaroma :residuos de -- = tabaksafval :cinere de -- = tabaksas :tractamento de -- = tabaksbewerking :importator de -- = tabaksimporteur :importation de -- = tabaksimport/invoer :exportator de -- = tabaksexporteur :exportation de -- = tabaksexport/uitvoer :masticator de -- = tabakspruimer/kauwer :commercio de -- = tabakshandel :commerciante de -- = tabakshandelaar :mercato de -- = tabaksmarkt :precio de -- = tabaksprijs :gusto del -- = tabakssmaak :semine de -- = tabakszaad :fumar -- = tabak roken :fumator de -- = tabaksroker :consumo/consumption de -- = tabaksverbruik :pais productor de -- = tabaksland :masticar -- = tabak pruimen :humidificar -- = tabak invochten + tabano sub :1 ZOOLOGIA brems, daasvlieg, paardevlieg :-- bovin = runderdaas tabella sub :1 tabel :-- comparative = vergelijkingstabel :-- del distantias = afstandstabel :-- synoptic = sunoptische tabel :-- alphabetic = alfabetische tabel :-- de reduction = herleidingstabel :-- del precios = prijzentabel :-- de pesos = gewichtstabel :-- de determination = determineertabel tabernaculo sub :1 BIBLIA tabernakel :Festa del Tabernaculos = Loofhuttenfeest :2 tabernakel (kastje voor de hosties) + tabes(dorsal) sub :1 MEDICINA ruggemergstering, tabes (dorsalis) + tabetic adj :1 MEDICINA tabes..., uitterend + tabetico sub :1 MEDICINA tabeslijder + tabi sub :1 tabijn, gewaterd taf + tabla sub :1 MUSICA tabla tableau sub FRANCESE :1 tableau, tafereel, vertoning + table d'hôte sub FRANCESE :1 table d'hôte tabletta sub :1 MEDICINA tablet(je) :-- de aspirina = aspirientje :-- de vitaminas = vitaminetablet :-- somnifere/de dormir = slaaptablet :-- effervescente = bruis/schuimtablet :2 tablet, plak, stuk, blokje :-- de chocolate {sj} = plak/reep/tablet chocola :-- de argilla = kleitablet :-- de marmore = marmertablet tabouret sub FRANCESE :1 taboeret, kruk(je) :-- de bar (A) = barkruk :-- de cocina = keukenkruk :-- de piano = pianokruk :-- de mulgitor = melkstoeltje tabu adj :1 taboe :armas -- = verboden wapens :iste subjecto es -- = dit onderwerp is taboe :declarar -- = taboe verklaren :esser strictemente -- = streng taboe zijn tabu sub :1 taboe, verboden onderwerp :--s sexual = seksuele taboes :violar/infringer un -- = een taboe schenden :rumper/levar un -- = een taboe doorbreken + tabuisar v :1 taboe verklaren, tot een taboe maken, taboeïseren + tabuisation sub :1 (het) taboe verklaren, (het) taboeïseren tabula sub :1 tafel (plat vlak van steen, etc.) plaat, plak, bord, platform :-- de commutatores = schakelbord :-- a/de claves = sleutelbord :Tabulas del Lege = Tafelen der Wet :-- rase = tabula rasa :-- nigre = schoolbord :-- de flanella = flanelbord :-- superior = bovenblad :-- del fenestra = vensterbank :-- de marmore/de cupro/de ferro = marmeren/koperen/ijzeren plaat :-- de lanceamento = lanceerplatform :2 tafel (meubelstuk) :-- de designo = tekentafel :-- a/de scriber = schrijftafel :-- de labor/de travalio = werktafel :-- anatomic/de dissection/de autopsia = snijtafel :-- rolante = serveertafel, serveerboy :-- de imballage = paktafel :-- a/de repassar = strijktafel :-- operatori/de operation = operatietafel :-- de projection = projectietafel :-- de tennis = tennistafel :tennis (A) de -- = tafeltennis :-- de lectura = leestafel :-- de biliardo = biljarttafel :-- de joco = speeltafel :-- de toilette (F) = toilettafel :-- de nocte = nachtkastje :-- de cocina = keukentafel :-- plicante/plicabile/basculante = klaptafel, vouwtafel :-- extendibile/extensibile/allongibile = uittrektafel :-- ronde/rotunde = ronde tafel, FIGURATE ronde-tafelgesprek, ronde-tafelconferentie :-- de ris = rijsttafel :GEOGRAPHIA Montania del Tabula = Tafelberg :utensiles de -- = eetgerei :plano del -- = tafelblad :football (A) de -- = tafelvoetbal :conversation de -- = tafelgesprek :vicino de -- = tafelgenoot, tafelbuurman :vicina de -- = tafeldame :musica de -- = tafelmuziek :discurso de -- = tafelrede :servicio de -- = eetservies :bibita/biberage de -- = tafeldrank :aqua de -- = tafelwater :uva de -- = tafeldruif :tiratorio de -- = tafellade :vino de -- = tafelwijn :bira de -- = tafelbier :sal de -- = tafelzout :placeres del -- = tafelgenoegens :tapis (F)/tapete de -- = tafelkleed :accenditor de -- = tafelaansteker :campanetto de -- = tafelbel/schel :panno de -- = tafellaken :gamba de -- = tafelpoot :biliardo de -- = tafelbiljart :seder se a -- = aan tafel gaan :poner le -- = de tafel dekken :levar le -- = de tafel afruimen :allongar le -- = de tafel uittrekken/uitschuiven :reservar un -- pro sex personas = een tafel voor zes personen reserveren :3 tafel, tabel, lijst, register, overzicht :-- logarithmic/de logarithmos = logaritmentafel :-- goniometric = goniometrische tafel :-- de multiplication = tafel van vermenigvuldiging :-- de dece = tafel van tien :--s mathematic = wiskundige tabellen :-- astronomic = astronomische tabel :-- de marea = getijtafel :-- alphabetic = alfabetisch register/index :-- chronologic = tijdtafel :-- genealogic = geslachtsregister :--s selenographic = maantafels :4 GEOLOGIA tafelland, plateau tabular adj :1 (anque MATHEMATICA) tabelvormig, tabellarisch :libro de cassa -- = tabellarisch kasboek :arrangiate in forma -- = tabellarisch ingericht :2 tafelvormig, vlak, plat :massivo -- = tafelland tabular v :1 tabelleren, tabellarisch rangschikken :arrangiate in forma tabulate = tabellarisch ingericht + tabula rasa sub LATINO :1 tabula rasa :facer -- = schoon schip maken tabulation sub :1 het tabelleren, het tabellarisch rangschikken, tabellarische rangschikking tabulator sub :1 tabulator, kolommenindeler :clave del -- = kolommentoets + tabulatura sub :1 HISTORIA MUSICA tab(u)latuur + tabuletta sub :1 tafeltje :-- de argilla = kleitafeltje :-- de cera = wastafeltje tabuliero sub :1 bord, blad :-- de servicio = dienblad :-- de/pro the = theeblad :-- de/pro caffe = koffieblad :-- de designo = tekenbord :-- de chacos {sj} = schaakbord :jocar al chacos {sj} sin -- = blind schaken :-- de damas = dambord :-- de domino = dominoplankje :-- de instrumentos = dashboard + tabuliforme adj :1 BOTANICA tafelvormig + tac interj :1 tak, tik + tacama(ha)ca sub :1 BOTANICA balsempopulier tacer v :1 zwijgen, stil/rustig zijn :facer -- le conscientia = zijn geweten sussen :2 verzwijgen :-- su affliction = zijn verdriet niet uiten :-- un secreto = een geheim verzwijgen :-- un cosa = ergens stilzwijgend aan voorbij gaan + tacet sub :1 MUSICA tacet, rust, pauze + tachismo sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC tachisme + tachista sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC tachist + tachista adj :1 ARTES PLASTIC tachistisch + tachistoscopic adj :1 mbt/van een/met een tachistoscoop + tachistoscopio sub :1 tachistoscoop + tachogenerator sub :1 tachogenerator + tachographo sub :1 tachograaf + tachometro sub :1 tachometer + tachycardia sub :1 MEDICINA tachycardie, hartversnelling :-- paroxysmic = paroxysmale tachycardie tachygraphia sub :1 tachygrafie, snelschrijfkunst tachygraphic adj :1 tachygrafisch tachygrapho sub :1 tachygraaf, snelschrijver tachymetria sub :1 tachymetrie, snelheidsmeting + tachymetric adj :1 tachymetrisch tachymetro sub :1 tachymeter, snelheidsmeter, toerenteller + tachyon sub :1 PHYSICA tachyon + tacibile adj :1 wat kan/moet verzwegen worden tacite adj :1 stilzwijgend, onuitgesproken, impliciet :approbation/consentimento -- = stilzwijgende goedkeuring :reproche {sj} -- = stil verwijt :condition -- = stilzwijgende voorwaarde :contracto/convention/accordo -- = stilzwijgende overeenkomst taciturne adj :1 zwijgzaam, stil :Guilhelmo le Taciturno = Willem de Zwijger taciturnitate sub :1 zwijgzaamheid, stilzwijgen + tacklar v :1 FOOTBALL tackelen + tackle sub ANGLESE :1 FOOTBALL tackle + taco sub :1 CULINARI taco tactic adj :1 tactisch :aviation -- = tactische luchtmacht :arma atomic/nuclear -- = tactisch atoomwapen :missile -- = tactische raket :considerationes -- = tactische overwegingen :movimento -- = tactische zet :ager/proceder tacticamente = tactisch te werk gaan tactica sub :1 tactiek :-- de un equipa de football (A) = tactiek van een voetbalelftal :-- parlamentari = parlementaire tactiek :-- obstructionista/obstructionistic = obstructietactiek :cambiar/alterar/mutar de -- = van tactiek veranderen :sequer un -- = een tactiek volgen :error de -- = tactische fout :isto non es le bon -- pro regular un tal cosa = dat is niet de juiste tactiek om zoiets te regelen :FOOTBALL jocar secundo le -- 4-3-3 = spelen volgens het 4-3-3-systeem tactico sub :1 tacticus tactile adj :1 tast... :corpusculos -- = tastlichaampjes :perceptiones -- = tastwaarnemingen :sensation -- = tastgewaarwording :sensibilitate -- = tastgevoeligheid :pilos -- = tast/voelharen :senso -- = tastzin, gevoelszin :impressiones -- = tactiele indrukken :organo/receptor -- = tastorgaan :2 tastbaar :corpore -- = tastbaar voorwerp tactilitate sub :1 tastbaarheid, tastvermogen tacto sub :1 het tasten, het betasten, het aanraken, het bevoelen :isto es frigide al -- = dat voelt koud/kil aan :esser grasse al -- = vettig aanvoelen :2 tastvermogen, tastzin, gevoel :organo de -- = tastorgaan :nervo de -- = gevoelszenuw :senso de -- = gevoelszin :3 tact, fijngevoeligheid, kiesheid :haber le -- de = de tact bezitten om :ager con -- e circumspection/discretion = iets met tact en beleid doen :ager sin --/con pauc --/con poc -- = ontactisch handelen :ager/proceder con -- = tactisch te werk gaan :non monstrar -- = tactloos optreden :manco de -- = tactloosheid :plen de -- = tactvol :tractar alco con -- = iets delicaat/tactvol behandelen + tadorna sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bergeend + Tadzhikistan sub n pr :1 Tadzhikistan + taedium vitae LATINO :1 levensmoeheid, levenszatheid + tael sub :1 GELpart , tael taffeta sub :1 taf(zijde), taffetas :-- de Anglaterra = Engelse pleister :fabrica de -- = taffabriek :fabricante de -- = taffabrikant :fabrication de -- = taffabricage + tafia sub :1 tafia + tagmema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tagmeem (kleinste betekeniseenheid van een grammaticale vorm) + tagmemic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tagmemisch :grammatica -- = tagmemische grammatica :analyse (-ysis) -- = tagmemische analyse + tagmemica sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tagmemiek Tago sub n pr :1 Taag + Tahiti sub n pr :1 Tahiti + tahitian adj :1 Tahitiaans + tahitiano sub :1 Tahitiaan :2 Tahitiaans (taal) + taichi sub :1 tai chi + taiga sub :1 taiga (naaldwoud langs de toendra) taikun sub JAPONESE :1 taikun + Taiwan sub n pr :1 Taiwan + taiwanese sub :1 Taiwanees + taiwanese adj :1 Taiwanees tal adj :1 zulk, zo, dergelijk :un -- persona = zo iemand :senior un -- = meneer die en die :-- e -- = dat en dat, die en die + tal(l)eth sub :1 RELIGION tallith (Joodse gebedsmantel) + talcar v :1 (iets) met talk bepoederen, (iets) met talkpoeder bestrooien talco sub :1 talk :pulvere de --, -- in pulvere = talkpoeder, gemalen talk talcose adj :1 talkachtig :schisto -- = talkschist :terra -- = talkaarde talento sub :1 ANTIQUITATE talent (geldsom, gewicht) :-- attic = Attisch talent (26 kg zilver) :2 talent, aanleg, gave, begaafdheid :-- musical = muzikaal talent :-- oratori/de orator = redenaarstalent :-- poetic = dichtgave :-- artistic = kunsttalent :-- linguistic = talenaanleg, talenknobbel :prospection de -- = talentenjacht :haber -- = talent hebben :exploitar {plwa} su -- = met zijn talent woekeren :sin --, disproviste de -- = talentloos :3 begaafd persoon, talent :-- militar = krijgstalent :le --s juvene de iste schola = de jonge talenten van deze school talentose adj :1 talentvol, begaafd, talentrijk, getalenteerd :homine -- = iemand met aanleg :scriptor/autor -- = talentvol schrijver + taler sub :1 HISTORIA thaler (munt) talia sub :1 scherp(e kant/rand), snede (van mes/zwaard) :a duple --, a duo --s = tweesnijdend :spada a duple --/a duo --s = tweesnijdend zwaard (anque FIGURATE) :2 postuur, (lichaams)lengte, grootte, maat :-- median/medie = middelbare grootte :le -- exigite = de vereiste maat :de -- natural = op ware grootte, levensgroot :3 middel, taille :-- de vespa = wespetaille + taliamar sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES scheg, sneb, neus + taliaovos sub :1 eiersnijder + taliapenna(s) sub :1 pennemes + taliapetras sub :1 steenhouwer taliar v :1 snijden, snoeien, hakken, slijpen, houwen :-- arbores = bomen snoeien :-- le haga/le sepa = de heg snoeien :-- un diamante = een diamant slijpen :-- un brillante = een briljant slijpen :-- un bloco de marmore = een blok marmer bewerken :-- ligno = hout hakken :-- un stilo de graphite = een potlood slijpen :-- le capillos = het haar knippen :-- se le capillos = zijn haar knippen :facer se -- le capillos = zijn haar laten knippen :-- in bisello/obliquemente = schuin afwerken, afschuinen :-- le nodo gordian = de Gordiaanse knoop doorhakken :-- via = wegsnijden :-- in pecias = stuksnijden :2 uitsnijden, uitknippen (stof) :-- un vestimento = een kledingstuk (uit een lap stof) knippen :3 JOCO DE CARTAS de bank houden + taliasepe sub :1 heggenschaar + taliastilos sub :1 punteslijper + taliate adj :1 gesneden :flores -- = snijbloemen taliator sub :1 snijder, slijper, houwer (van edelstenen/hout/steen, etc.) :-- de petra = steenhouwer :-- de diamantes = diamantslijper + taliavento sub :1 stormzeil + talion sub :1 JURIDIC talio, wedervergelding, weerwraak :lege del -- = wet van oog om oog en tand om tand talisman sub :1 talisman talismanic sub :1 talisman... :formulas -- = bezweringsformules + talkshow sub ANGLESE :1 talkshow talmente adv :1 zo :un libro -- belle = zo'n mooi boek talmud sub HEBREE :1 RELIGION talmoed talmudic adj :1 RELIGION talmoedisch :secundo le tradition -- = naar talmudisch gebruik talmudista sub :1 RELIGION talmoedist + talocrural adj :1 ANATOMIA :articulation -- = spronggewricht talon sub :1 hiel, hak :--es punctute/agulia = naaldhakken :--es alte = hoge hakken :--es platte/plan = platte hakken :-- de Achilles = Achilleshiel :osso del -- = hielbeen :-- de gumma/de cauchu = gummi/rubberhak :tendon del -- = hakpees :corregia de -- = hakband :monstrar le --es = zijn hielen lichten, er vandoor gaan :persequer un persona sur le --es = iemand op de hielen zitten :2 hiel (van sok/kous) :3 TECHNICA hiel, hak, achterstuk van voorwerp :4 ARTE DE CONSTRUER talon :5 souche (aan chequeboek, etc.), strookje :-- de controlo = controlestrook :-- de quitantia = kwitantiestrookje talpa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mol :monticulo de --s = molshoop :chassator {sj} de --s = mollenvanger :trappa pro --s = mollenval, mollenknip, mollenijzer :pelle de -- = mollenvel :plus cec que un -- = zo blind als een mol + talud sub :1 talud, glooiing + tamandua sub :1 ZOOLOGIA boommiereneter + tamari sub :1 CULINARI tamari + tamarindo sub :1 BOTANICA tamarinde :ligno de -- = tamarindehout :bosco de --s = tamarindenbos + tamarisco sub :1 BOTANICA tamarisk tambur sub :1 MUSICA trommel :pelle de -- = trommelvel :bacchetta de -- = trommelstok :batter le -- = de trommel slaan :(a) -- battente = met slaande trom :le -- rola = de trom roffelt :rolamento de --es = tromgeroffel :sonator de -- = drummer :2 ANATOMIA trommelvlies :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER tamboer (onderbouw van een koepelgewelf), trommel :4 TECHNICA cilinder, trommel (van horloge/wasmachine, etc.), raderkast :-- de catena = kettingkast :-- de freno = remtrommel :freno a/de -- = trommelrem :-- de cabestan = liertrommel :-- magnetic = magneettrommel :5 trommelslager, tamboer :-- major = tamboer-majoor tamburino sub :1 tamboerijn, rinkelbom tamen adv :1 toch, echter, evenwel, desondanks + Tamese sub n pr :1 Theems + tamia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aardeekhoorn + tamil adj :1 Tamil... + tamil sub :1 Tamil (bewoner) :2 Tamil (taal) + tamis sub :1 zeef, teems, zift :-- de cocina = keukenzeef :-- de farina = meelzeef :-- molecular = molecuulzeef :-- vibrante = schudzeef :passar al -- = (uit)schiften, ziften, zorgvuldig uitzoeken + Tamisa sub n pr :1 Theems + tamisar v :1 (uit)ziften, zeven :-- sablo/arena = zand zeven + tamisation sub :1 het (uit)ziften, het zeven + tamisator sub :1 zifter, zever + tamiseria sub :1 zevenmakerij :2 handel in zeven + tamisero sub :1 zevenmaker :2 handelaar in zeven + tamisio sub :1 zeef, teems, zift + tamo sub :1 BOTANICA tamus :-- commun = spekwortel tampon sub :1 prop, stop, tap, plug, tampon (anque COSMETICA, MEDICINA) :-- mucose = slijmprop :2 (ivm menstruatie) tampon :poner se/introducer/inserer/insertar un -- = een tampon inbrengen :3 buffer, stootkussen :zona -- = bufferzone :stock (A) -- = buffervoorraad :stato -- = bufferstaat :effecto -- = bufferwerking :memoria -- = buffergeheugen :servir de -- inter duo adversarios = als buffer dienen tussen twee tegenstanders :4 stempelkussen :5 CHIMIA buffer :solution -- = bufferoplossing :mixtura -- = buffermengsel tamponamento sub :1 het betten, het deppen :2 het stoten tegen, het botsen tegen, het rammen :3 CHIMIA het bufferen tamponar v :1 betten, deppen :2 stoten tegen, botsen tegen, rammen :3 CHIMIA bufferen + tamtam sub :1 tamtam + tanaceto sub :1 BOTANICA :-- vulgar = boerenwormkruid + tandem sub :1 tandem + tanga sub :1 tangaslipje, minislipje + tangara sub :1 ZOOLOGIA prachtmees, tangara tangente adj :1 MATHEMATICA rakend, raak..., tangent... :circulo -- = raakcirkel, aangeschreven cirkel :curva -- = raakkromme :plano -- = raakvlak :chorda -- = raakkoorde :quadrangulo -- = raaklijnenvierhoek tangente sub :1 MATHEMATICA raaklijn, tangente :2 MATHEMATICA tangens :calcular le -- de un angulo = de tangens van een hoek berekenen tangentia sub :1 MATHEMATICA raking (van een lijn) :puncto de -- = raakpunt :angulo de -- = rakingshoek tangential adj :1 MATHEMATICA tangentieel, tangens... :fortia -- = tangentiële kracht :acceleration -- = hoekversnelling :puncto -- = raakpunt :coordinatas -- = straal/lijncoördinaten :turbina -- = tangentiaalturbine tanger v :1 aanraken, raken :vostre miseria non me tange = uw ellende raakt me niet (DANTE) tangibile adj :1 tastbaar, voelbaar :realitate -- = tastbare werkelijkheid :resultato -- = tastbaar resultaat :prova/proba -- = tastbaar bewijs :le consequentias se face -- = de gevolgen worden voelbaar tangibilitate sub :1 tastbaarheid + tango sub :1 tango :dansar le -- = de tango dansen + tangon sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES bakspier tank (I) sub ANGLESE :1 MILITAR tank :-- amphibie/amphibio = amfibietank :colonna/columna de --s = tankcolonne :brigada de --s = tankbrigade :battalion de --s = tankbataljon :combatto/battalia de --s = tankslag :conductor de un -- = tankbestuurder :commandante de un -- = tankcommandant tank (II) sub ANGLESE :1 tank, reservoir :-- a/de benzina/gasolina = benzinetank :-- a/de oleo = olietank, oliereservoir :iste -- perdi gas = er ontsnapt gas uit die tank + tanker sub ANGLESE :1 tanker, tankschip :flotta de --s = tankervloot + tankista sub :1 MILITAR tanksoldaat tannage sub :1 het (leer)looien :cupa de -- = looikuip :methodo de -- = looimethode :processo/procedimento de -- = looiproces tannar v :1 looien, tanen :-- corio = leer looien/tanen + tannate adj :1 getaand :velas -- = getaande zeilen :2 taankleurig :pelle -- = getaande huid tannator sub :1 (leer)looier tanneria sub :1 (leer)looierij tannic adj :1 CHIMIA looi(stof)..., tannine... :acido -- = looizuur + tannifere adj :1 tanninehoudend :plantas -- = tanninehoudende planten tannino sub :1 looizuur, tannine tanno sub :1 run, looi :extracto de -- = looiextract :color de -- = runkleur :de color de -- = runkleurig :caldiera de -- = taanketel :cupa de -- = runkuip tantaal sub :1 CHIMIA tantalium tantalic adj :1 CHIMIA tantalium..., tantaal... + tantalisar v :1 tantaliseren + tantalisation sub :1 tantalisatie, tantalisering tantalite sub :1 MINERALOGIA tantaliet tantalium sub :1 CHIMIA tantalium, tantaal Tantalo sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Tantalus :vaso de -- = Tantalusbeker :supplicio/tormento de -- = Tantaluskwelling, tantalisatie, tantalisering + tantalo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA nimmerzat tante adj :1 zoveel :non face -- complicationes! = doe niet zo moeilijk! :-- per cento = zoveel procent :cento e -- euros = honderd en zoveel euros + tantesime adj :1 zoveelste :le -- parte = het zoveelste deel :le -- de julio = de zoveelste juli tanto adv :1 zo, zoveel, zozeer :-- melio = des te beter :tres vices -- = drie keer zoveel :-- plus que = des te meer daar :-- pauco/poco como = net zo min als :quanto plus vetule tanto plus belle = hoe ouder hoe mooier :amar -- A como B = evenveel houden van A als van B + tantra sub :1 RELIGION tantra + tantric adj :1 RELIGION tantristisch + tantrismo sub :1 RELIGION tantrisme + tantrista sub :1 RELIGION tantrist + Tanzania sub n pr :1 Tanzania + tanzanian adj :1 Tanzaniaans + tanzaniano sub :1 Tanzaniaan + Tao sub n pr :1 RELIGION Tao + taoismo sub :1 RELIGION taoïsme + taoista sub :1 RELIGION taoïst + taoista adj :1 taoïstisch :prestre -- = taoïstische priester + taoistic adj :1 RELIGION taoïstisch + tap dance sub ANGLESE :1 tapdans :facer le -- = tapdansen + tap dancer sub ANGLESE :1 tapdanser + tapedeck sub ANGLESE :1 tapedeck tapete sub :1 tapijt, kleed, wandkleed, mat :-- de banio = badmat :-- de biliardo = biljartlaken :-- de solo = grondzeil (in tent) :-- de tabula = tafelkleed :-- de corridor = gangloper :-- de scala = traploper :-- volante = vliegend tapijt :-- mural = wandtapijt :-- de papiro = behang :-- vegetal = plantenkleed/dek, bodembedekking :-- mortuari = rouwkleed :-- perse/persic/persian/de Persia = Perzisch tapijt :-- de bombas = bomtapijt :batter/succuter le -- = het kleed uitkloppen :esser super le -- = het onderwerp van gesprek zijn :poner/mitter super le -- = (iets) ter sprake brengen :disrolar le -- rubie ante un persona = de rode loper voor iemand uitleggen + taphophilia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA tafefilie (ziekelijk aangetrokken zijn door kerkhoven) + taphophobia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA tafefobie (vrees levend begraven te worden) tapioca sub :1 tapioca :farina de -- = tapiocameel :pappa de -- = tapiocapap :floccos de -- = tapiocavlokken :productos de -- = tapiocaprodukten + tapir sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tapir, moeraszwijn tapis sub FRANCESE :1 tapijt, kleed, wandkleed, mat :-- de banio = badmat :-- de biliardo = biljartlaken :-- de scala = traploper :-- de solo = grondzeil (in tent) :-- de tabula = tafelkleed :-- volante = vliegend tapijt :-- de papiro = behang :-- vegetal = plantenkleed/dek, bodembedekking :-- mortuari = rouwkleed :-- perse/persic/persian/de Persia = Perzisch tapijt :-- de bombas = bomtapijt :batter un -- = een kleed (uit)kloppen :esser super le -- = het onderwerp van gesprek zijn :mitter/poner super le -- = (iets) ter sprake brengen tapissar v :1 behangen, bekleden, stofferen :-- un sedia = een stoel bekleden/stofferen :-- un sedia con skai = een stoel met skai bekleden :camera tapissate = gestoffeerde kamer tapisseria sub :1 wandtapijtkunst :2 tapijtwerk, wandtapijt, behangsel :lana de -- = tapisseriewol :fabrica de --s = tapisseriefabriek :3 stoffeerderij (werkplaats) tapissero sub :1 tapijtwerker, behanger, stoffeerder :tabula del -- = behangerstafel tappar v :1 bedekken, (toe)stoppen, afsluiten, dichtmaken, kurken :-- un fuga = een lek dichten :-- le bucca a un persona = iemand de mond snoeren :-- se le aures = zijn oren toestoppen tappo sub :1 kraan, stop, prop, pen, kurk, dop :-- de bottilia = flessedop :-- a vite = schroefdop :-- de valvula = ventieldop :-- del radiator = radiateurdop :-- ornamental/decorative = sierkurk :-- pro le aure = oordopje :remover le -- = de stop verwijderen :-- que gutta = druppende kraan :le -- es aperte = de kraan loopt :lassar aperte le -- = de kraan laten lopen :aqua del -- = kraanwater, leidingwater :aperir le -- = de kraan opendoen/opendraaien :clauder le -- = de kraan dichtdraaien :biber aqua del -- = water uit de kraan drinken + tara (I) sub :1 COMMERCIO tarra :-- medie = gemiddelde tarra :-- usual = usotarra + tara (II) sub :1 MEDICINA (erfelijke) afwijking, gebrek :haber --s hereditari = erfelijk belast zijn + tarantella sub :1 ARTE DE DANSA tarantella + tarantula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tarantula (giftige jachtspin) + tarar v :1 tarreren + taratantara interj :1 teterete, taterata (trompet/hoorngeluid) + taraxaco sub :1 BOTANICA paardenbloem + tardantia sub :1 het lang uitblijven, het lang op zich laten wachten, het dralen, het talmen tardar v :1 lang uitblijven, op zich laten wachten, dralen, talmen, lang over iets doen :il tardara un pauco/un poco = het duurt nog wel even :-- in reager = traag reageren :non -- a vider = al gauw merken tarde adv :1 laat :plus -- = 1. later, 2. vervolgens, nadien, daarna, 3. naderhand, verderop :al plus -- = op zijn laatst :tosto o -- = vroeg of laat :il es jam -- = het is al laat :facer se -- = laat worden :postponer un cosa usque a plus -- = iets tot een later tijdstip uitstellen tarde adj :1 langzaam, traag, achterblijvend :progresso -- = trage vooruitgang + tardiflor adj :1 laatbloeiend tardigrade adj :1 langzaam voortgaand tardigrado sub :1 ZOOLOGIA luiaard (als soort) + tarditate sub :1 traagheid tardive adj :1 laat, laatkomend, verlaat, traag :primavera -- = late lente :tulipa/tupipan -- = laatbloeiende tulp :fragas -- = late aardbeien :pagator -- = trage betaler :livration -- = trage levering :attinger le fama tardivemente = pas laat bekendheid krijgen :persona qui floresce tardivemente = laatbloeier :2 traag, langzaam + tardivitate sub :1 verlating, het te laat zijn tarifa sub :1 tarief, prijs :-- alte/elevate = hoog tarief :-- basse/reducite = laag tarief :-- existente = bestaand tarief :-- nocturne/del nocte = nachttarief :-- del die/del jorno = dagtarief :-- de base = basistarief :-- postal = posttarief :-- doaner/doanal/de doana = douanetarief :-- horari = uurtarief :-- ferroviari/de ferrovia = treintarief, treinprijzen :-- de tramvia = tramtarief :-- preferential/de preferentia = voorkeurstarief :-- de interesse = rentetarief :-- salarial/del salarios = loontarief :-- de abonamento = abonnementstarief :-- de assecurantia = assurantietarief :--s prohibitive = prohibitieve tarieven :guerra de --s = tarievenoorlog :diminuer/bassar le -- = het tarief verlagen :augmentar/altiar le -- = het tarief verhogen :augmentation/altiamento del -- = verhoging van het tarief :2 prijslijst, prijsopgave, prijzen tarifar v :1 tariferen, het tarief vaststellen van + tarifari adj :1 tarief..., tarifair :salario -- = tariefloon :dispositiones -- = tariefbepalingen :travalio/labor -- = tariefwerk :systema -- = tariefsysteem :augmentation/augmento -- = tariefverhoging + tarifation sub :1 tariefvaststelling + tarlatana sub :1 tarlatan (soort mousseline) + tarpan sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tarpan (kleine paardensoort) + tarsal sub :1 ANATOMIA voetwortelbeentje + tarsectomia sub :1 MEDICINA tarsectomie + tarsio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spookdier + tarso sub :1 ANATOMIA voetwortel, tars (van insekten), loopbeen (van vogels) + tarsonemo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- pallide = aardbeimijt + tart(a)ric adj :1 uit wijnsteen gevormd, wijnsteen... :acido -- = wijnsteenzuur + tartan sub :1 tartan :pista (de) -- = tartanbaan + tartana sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES tartaan (vaartuig) + tartare sub :1 Tartaar :2 tartaartje (vlees) + tartare adj :1 Tartaars :sauce -- = tartaarsaus + tartaric adj :1 wijnsteen... :acido -- = wijnsteenzuur + tartaro sub :1 CHIMIA wijnsteen :-- de dentes = tandsteen :remover -- = tandsteen verwijderen + Tartaro sub n pr :1 Tartarus, onderwereld, schimmen, dodenrijk + tartrato sub :1 CHIMIA tartraat, wijnsteenzuurzout + tartrazina sub :1 tartrazine + tartuf(F)eria sub :1 huichelarij, schijnheiligheid tasca sub :1 zak (in kleding, etc.) :-- posterior/de detra = achterzak :-- interne/interior = binnenzak :-- exterior = buitenzak :-- de pantalon(es) = broekzak :-- genal = wangzak :horologio de -- = zakhorloge :calendario de -- = zakkalender :formato de -- = zakformaat :edition de -- = zakeditie, pocketeditie :dictionario de -- = zakwoordenboek :biblia de -- = zakbijbel :agenda de -- = zakagenda :cultello de -- = zakmes :transistor de -- = zakradio :pectine de -- = zakkammetje :atlas de -- = zakatlas :almanac de -- = zakalmanak :libro de -- = pocket(boek) :moneta de -- = zakgeld :lanterna/lampa de -- = zaklamp, zaklantaarn :tener le manos in le -- = de handen in zijn zak houden :illa non ha su lingua in su -- = zij is niet op haar mondje gevallen :venir a casa con le -- vacue = platzak thuiskomen tascata sub :1 zakvol + Tasmania sub n pr :1 Tasmanië + tasmanian sub :1 van/uit Tasmanië + tasmaniano sub :1 bewoner van Tasmanië tassa sub :1 kopje :-- de caffe/de the/de chocolate {sj} = kopje koffie/thee/chocola + tassili sub :1 GEOLOGIA tassili (zandsteenplateau in de Sahara) + tastamento sub :1 aanraking, betasting tastar v :1 tasten, betasten, aftasten, bevoelen, aanraken :-- le pulso de un persona = iemand de pols voelen :2 FIGURATE peilen, polsen :-- le opinion = mening peilen :-- le terreno = het terrein aftasten + tastator sub :1 TECHNICA taster, sensor, voeler + tataric adj :1 saiga -- = steppeantiloop :alauda -- = steppeleeuwerik tatu sub :1 het taoeëren, tatoeëring :instrumento de -- = tatoeëerinstrument :stilo de -- = tatoeeerstift :technica del -- = tatoeëertechniek :2 tatoeage (figuur) tatuage sub :1 het tatoeëren, tatoeëring :instrumento de -- = tatoeëerinstrument :stilo de -- = tatoeëerstift :technica del -- = tatoeëertechniek :2 tatoeage (figuur) tatuar v :1 tatoeëren :facer se -- = zich laten tatoeëren + tatuator sub :1 tatoeëerder + tau sub :1 tau (Griekse letter) :2 taukruis, (sint-) anthoniuskruis taurides sub pl :1 ASTRONOMIA Tauriden (meteorenzwerm) tauriforme adj :1 stierachtig + tauril sub :1 stierehok (bij arena) taurin adj :1 van de stier, stiere(n)... tauro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stier :-- de un anno = pinkstier :-- furiose = dolle stier :collo de -- = stierenek :sanguine de -- = stierebloed :pilo de -- = stierehaar :ASTRONOMIA Tauro = Stier taurobolio sub :1 taurobolium, stierenoffer tauromachia sub :1 stieregevecht, het stierevechten tauromachic adj :1 stieregevecht... + taurophobia sub :1 taurofobie, ziekelijke angst voor stieren + tautochrone adj :1 MATHEMATICA tautochroon :curva -- = tautochrone kromme + tautogramma sub :1 tautogram tautologia sub :1 tautologie tautologic adj :1 tautologisch :rationamento -- = tautologische redenering :expression -- = tautologische uitdrukking, tautologie + tautologisar v :1 hetzelfde zeggen met andere woorden, tautologieën gebruiken + tautomere adj :1 CHIMIA tautomeer :composito -- = tautomere verbinding, tautomeer + tautomeria sub :1 CHIMIA tautomerie + tautomeric adj :1 CHIMIA tautomeer :composito -- = tautomere verbinding, tautomeer + tautomero sub :1 CHIMIA tautomeer + tautosyllabic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tautosyllabic taverna sub :1 eethuisje, taveerne, herberg :-- de marineros = zeemanskroeg, matrozenkroeg tavernero sub :1 houder van een eethuisje/taveerne, waard, herbergier taxa sub :1 vastgestelde prijs :-- supplementari = toeslag :-- de interesse = rentekoers, rentevoet :-- de (ex)cambio = ruilvoet :-- de disconto = discontovoet :2 belasting, tax :-- radiophonic/del apparatos de radio = luistergeld, luisterbijdrage :-- del apparatos de television = kijkgeld :-- de parcamento/de stationamento = parkeergeld :-- de valor adjuncte, T.V.A. = B.T.W :-- de pilotage = loodsbelasting :-- de canes = hondebelasting :exempte de -- = taxfree :imponer --s = belastingen opleggen :3 percentage, cijfer, getal, gehalte :-- de glucosa sanguinee = bloedsuikergehalte :-- de mortalitate = sterftecijfer :-- de crescentia/de crescimento = groeicijfer taxabile adj :1 belastbaar, cijnsbaar :mercantias/merces -- = belastbare goederen + taxacea sub :1 BOTANICA taxusachtige taxar v :1 (de prijs) vaststellen, taxeren :-- le valor de un casa = de waarde van een huis vaststellen :2 (iets) belasten, met accijns belasten :-- le biberages = accijns heffen op dranken :3 FIGURATE (iemand) beschuldigen :-- un persona de negligentia = iemand van nalatigheid beschuldigen taxation sub :1 prijsvaststelling, taxatie :valor de(l) -- = taxatiewaarde :2 belastingheffing, aanslag taxator sub :1 iemand die de prijs/waarde vaststelt/taxeert, taxateur :-- jurate = beëdigd taxateur :2 belastingvaststellende ambtenaar taxi sub :1 taxi :conductor/chauffeur (F) de -- = taxichauffeur :passagero de -- = taxipassagier :station de --s = taxistandplaats :-- aeree = luchttaxi :-- de servicio regular = lijntaxi :cursa in -- = taxirit :tarifa de -- = taxitarief :appellar un -- = een taxi aanroepen taxidermia sub :1 taxidermie, het opzetten van dieren taxidermic adj :1 taxidermisch taxidermista sub :1 taxidermist, opzetter van dieren taximetro sub :1 taximeter taxinomia sub :1 BIOLOGIA taxonomie, biologische systematiek taxinomic adj :1 BIOLOGIA taxonomisch taxinomista sub :1 BIOLOGIA taxonoom taxis sub :1 MEDICINA induwing (van een orgaan) + taxista sub :1 taxichauffeur :-- illegal = snorder taxo sub :1 BOTANICA taxus(boom) :folio de -- = taxusblad :ligno de -- = taxushout :sepe/haga de --s = taxushaag/heg + taxodio sub :1 BOTANICA moerascypres taxon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA das :pilo de -- = dassenhaar :pelle de -- = dassenhuid/vel :pellicia de -- = dassenbont :trappa pro --es = dassenval :chassa {sj} de --es = dassenjacht taxoniera sub :1 dassenburcht + taxonomia sub :1 taxonomie :-- botanic = taxo-nomie van planten :-- zoologic -- = taxonomie van dieren + taxonomic adj :1 taxonomisch :principios -- = taxonomische principes + taxonomista sub :1 BIOLOGIA taxonoom + taylorisar v :1 ECONOMIA het taylorsysteen toepassen + taylorisation sub :1 ECONOMIA taylorisatie + taylorismo sub :1 ECONOMIA taylorsysteem + taylorista sub :1 voorstander van het taylorsysteem tchec {tsj} adj :1 Tsjechisch :Republica Tchec = Tsjechische Republiek :corono -- = Tsjechische kroon :lingua -- = Tsjechische taal :litteratura -- = Tsjechische literatuur + Tchechia {tsj} sub n pr :1 Tsjechië tcheco {tsj} sub :1 Tsjech :2 Tsjechisch (taal) tchecoslovac {tsj} adj :1 Tsjechoslowaaks Tchecoslovachia {tsj} sub :1 Tsjechoslowakije tchecoslovaco {tsj} sub :1 Tsjechoslowaak te :1 pron pers je, jou :2 pron refl je, jezelf + team sub ANGLESE :1 team, ploeg :-- professional = beroepsploeg :secunde -- = B-team, B-elftal, B-ploeg :jocator de un -- = teamspeler :spirito de -- = teamgeest :componer un -- = een team samenstellen :travaliar/laborar in un -- = in een team/in ploegverband werken + tea-room sub ANGLESE :1 tearoom, theesalon + teca sub :1 djati(boom) :bosco de --s = djatibos :2 djati(hout) + technetium sub :1 CHIMIA technetium technic adj :1 technisch :difficultate -- = technische moeilijkheid :inseniamento -- = technisch onderwijs :progresso -- = technische vooruitgang :termino -- = technische term :terminologia -- = technische terminologie :dictionario -- = technisch woordenboek :designator -- = technisch tekenaar :servicio -- = technische dienst :servicio -- de photographia = fototechnische dienst :adjuncto -- = technische medewerker :schola -- = technische school :schola -- superior = technische hogeschool :agentia -- = technisch bureau :linguage -- = technisch taalgebruik, technische taal :progresso -- = vooruitgang van de techniek :disciplinas -- = technische vakken technica sub :1 techniek :-- del sono = geluidstechniek :-- de refrigeration = koeltechniek :-- de mesura = meettechniek :-- de reanimation = reanimatietechniek :-- del illumination = verlichtingstechniek :-- pictural = schildertechniek :-- pianistic = pianistiek :-- sophisticate = geavanceerde techniek :-- dramatic/de scena = toneeltechniek :-- microscopic = microtechniek :-- de un jocator de tennis (A) = techniek van een tennisser :-- narrative = verteltechniek :--s avantiate/sophisticate = geavanceerde technieken :meravilias del -- = wonderen van de techniek :apprender un -- = een techniek aanleren :applicar un -- = een techniek toepassen :posseder --s insufficiente = over onvoldoende techniek beschikken :le -- non ha limites = de techniek staat voor niets technicismo sub :1 vertechnisering :2 s. groot vertrouwen in de techniek :3 technische term, vakterm technicitate sub :1 technisch karakter :-- de un termino = technisch karakter van een term :-- de un exposition = technisch karakter van een uiteenzetting technico sub :1 technicus :-- de interprisa = bedrijfstechnicus :-- del sono = geluidstechnicus :-- dental/dentari = tandtechniker + technicolor sub :1 FILM technicolor :film (A) in -- = film in technicolor + technisar v :1 vertechniseren, mechaniseren :agricultura technisate = vertechniseerde landbouw + technisation sub :1 vertechnisering + techno-agronomic adj :1 cultuurtechnisch :Servicio -- = Cultuurtechnische Dienst technocrate sub :1 technocraat technocratia sub :1 technocratie technocratic adj :1 technocratisch :tendentias -- = technocratische neigingen + technolecto sub :1 (technische) vaktaal technologia sub :1 technologie :-- alimentari = levensmiddelentechnologie :-- agronomic = cultuurtechniek, landbouwtechnologie :-- informatic = informatietechnologie :-- chimic = chemische technologie :-- medic = medische technologie :-- pharmaceutic = farmaceutische technologie :-- de production = produktietechnologie :-- de injection = injectietechnologie :-- del soldatura = lastechnologie technologic adj :1 technologisch, technisch :pro-gresso -- = technologische vooruitgang :vocabulario -- = technische woordenlijst :pais --amente avantiate = technologisch hoogont-wikkeld land + technologista sub :1 technoloog technologo sub :1 technoloog + technophile adj :1 ZOOLOGIA technofiel, zich aan de technische beschaving aanpassend + technostructura sub :1 technostructuur + teckel sub :1 teckel, dashond, taks + tecoma sub :1 BOTANICA trompetbloem + tectibranchiates sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA bedektkieuwigen + tectiforme adj :1 dakvormig + tectite sub :1 MINERALOGIA tektiet tecto sub :1 dak :-- protector = afdak, luifel :-- de palea = strodak :-- de ardesia = leien dak :-- de vitro = glazen dak :-- a cupola = koepeldak :-- plan/a terrassa = plat dak :-- in forma de sella = zadeldak :trabe/trave de -- = dakbint :latte de -- = daklat :bordo del -- = dakrand :longor del -- = daklengte :copertor de -- de ardesia = leidekker :fenestr(ett)a de -- = dakraam :tenta a -- duple = dubbeldakstent :culmine de -- = nok :linea del -- = daklijn :ventilator de -- = dakventilator :terrassa super le -- = dakterras :ornamento de -- = dakversiering :isolation/isolamento del -- = dakisolatie :auto(mobile) a -- pulsabile = auto met schuifdak :viver sub le mesme -- = onder één dak wonen :trovar un -- = onderdak vinden, onder dak komen :critar del --s/super omne tectos = van de daken schreeuwen :predicar del --s = van de daken verkondigen :2 plafond + tectogenese (-esis) sub :1 GEOLOGIA tektogenese + tectologia sub :1 tektologie + tectologic adj :1 tectologisch + tectona sub :1 BOTANICA djati :bosco de --s = djatibos :ligno de -- = djatihout tectonic adj :1 GEOLOGIA tektonisch :tremor de terra -- = tektonische aardbeving :deformationes -- = tektonische deformaties :dislocationes -- = tektonische verschuivingen :movimentos -- = tektonische bewegingen tectonica sub :1 GEOLOGIA tektoniek :-- de placas = plaattektoniek + Te Deum LATINO :1 CATHOLICISMO MUSICA Te Deum + tediar v :1 vervelen, tegenzin opwekken tedio sub :1 verveling, tegenzin, afkeer :-- del vita = levensmoeheid tediose adj :1 vervelend, saai, eentonig, langdradig + tediositate sub :1 verveling, saaiheid + teenager sub ANGLESE :1 teenager, tiener :idolo del --s = tieneridool :camera de -- = tienerkamer :vestimento de -- = tienerkleding :programma pro --s = tienerprogramma + teflon sub :1 teflon (merknaam) + tegenaria sub :1 ZOOLOGIA -- domestic = huisspin, kamerspin teger v :1 bedekken, verbergen tegula sub :1 dakpan :-- de ligno = dakspaan :argilla pro --s = pannenbakkersklei :industria de --s = dakpannenindustrie :le --s se coperi partialmente = de dakpannen liggen gedeeltelijk over elkaar tegular v :1 dakpannen leggen op, van dakpannen voorzien teguleria sub :1 dakpannenfabriek tegulero sub :1 dakpannenlegger :2 pannenbakker + tegumentari adj :1 ANATOMIA tegumentaal :membrana -- = tegumentaal membraan + tegumento sub :1 BIOLOGIA MEDICINA integument, teg(u)men, vlies :-- seminal = zaadhulsel + Teheran sub n pr :1 Teheran + tek sub :1 BOTANICA teak(boom) :2 teakhout tela sub :1 weefsel, geweven stof, (stuk) doek, linnen :-- de matras = (bedden)tijk :-- cerate = wasdoek :-- catranate = geteerd zeildoek :-- de coton = graslinnen, katoen :-- de Jeans (A) = spijkerstof :-- metallic = kippengaas :-- de tenta = tentdoek :-- a calcar = calqueerlinnen :-- de smerilio = schuurlinnen :-- a vela = zeildoek (weefsel voor zeilen) :button de -- = stofknoop :ligatura in/de -- de un libro = linnen band van een boek :canto de -- = spinnenlied :2 schilderij, doek :3 THEATRO doek, gordijn :4 (spinnen)web :-- de aranea = spinnenweb + telamon sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC telamon, schraagbeeld telario sub :1 weefgetouw :-- manual = handgetouw :pectine de -- = weefkam :poner un cosa in le -- = iets op het getouw zetten :-- a tricotar = breimachine teleautographo sub :1 teleautograaf + telecabina sub :1 kabelbaanschuitje + telecamera sub :1 telecamera + telecommandar v :1 (iets) op afstand bedienen/besturen + telecommando sub :1 afstandsbediening/besturing + telecommunication sub :1 telecommunicatie :satellite de -- = telecommunicatiesatelliet + teleconferentia sub :1 teleconferentie + telecontrolo sub :1 afstandsbediening/besturing + telecopia sub :1 beeldtelegrafie, fototelegrafie + telecopiator sub :1 telecopieerapparaat + teledetection sub :1 afstandsdetectie, teledetectie + telediagnose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA telediagnose + telediffunder v :1 per televisie uitzenden :programma telediffundite = per televisie uitgezonden programma + telediffusion sub :1 televisie-uitzending :2 het uitzenden per televisie + telediffusor sub :1 televisiezender + teledynamia sub :1 teledynamie + teledynamic adj :1 PHYSICA teledynamisch, op een afstand werkend + telefax sub :1 telefax + telefilm sub :1 televisiefilm, TV-film + telega sub :1 telega (Russisch boerenvoertuig) + telegenia sub :1 (het) telegeniek zijn, (het) goed overkomen op de televisie + telegenic adj :1 telegeniek, goed op de televisie overkomend :cantator -- = telegenieke zanger + telegonia sub :1 BIOLOGIA telegonie + telegonic adj :1 BIOLOGIA telegonisch telegramma sub :1 telegram :-- del pressa = perstelegram :-- congratulatori/de congratulation(es)/de felicitation(es) = gelukstelegram :-- differite = uitgesteld telegram :-- urgente = dringend telegram :formulario de -- = telegramformulier :copiator de --s = telegramkopieboek :tarifa de --s = telegramtarief :scriber un -- = een telegram schrijven :presentar un -- = een telegram aanbieden :acceptar un -- = een telegram aannemen :inviar un -- = een telegram sturen :collationar un -- = een telegram collationeren telegraph(i)ar v :1 telegraferen :-- un message = een bericht telegraferen :-- in morse = in morse seinen telegraphia sub :1 telegrafie :-- over de oceaan = telegraphia transoceanic telegraphic adj :1 telegrafisch :poste/palo -- = telegraafpaal :filo -- = telegraafdraad :cablo -- = telegraafkabel :linea -- = telegraaflijn :rete -- = telegraafnet :apparato -- = telegraaftoestel :stilo -- = telegramstijl :officio -- = telegraafkantoor :servicio -- = telegraafdienst :agentia -- = telegraafagenschap :station -- = telegraafstation :responsa -- = telegrafisch antwoord :offerta -- = telegrafische offerte :message -- = telegrafisch bericht :transferentia/transferimento -- = telegrafische overmaking :prevenir un persona telegraphicamente = iemand telegrafisch op de hoogte brengen telegraphista sub :1 telegrafist :-- de bordo = marconist telegrapho sub :1 telegraaf :-- optic/per signales = optische telegraaf :-- marin = scheepstelegraaf :servicio de -- = telegraafdienst :poste/palo de -- = telegraafpaal :apparato de -- = telegraaftoestel + teleguidage sub :1 afstandsbediening/besturing + teleguidar v :1 op afstand besturen, draadloos besturen :MILITAR tank teleguidate = tank met afstandsbesturing :avion teleguidate = op afstand bestuurd vliegtuig :missile teleguidate = op afstand bestuurde raket + teleimprimitor sub :1 teleprinter, telexapparaat, telex + tele-information sub :1 tele-informatie + tele-interruptor sub :1 afstandsschakelaar + telekinese (-esis) sub :1 telekinese + telekinetic adj :1 telekinetisch + telemanipulation sub :1 PHYSICA het hanteren (van radioactieve stoffen) met een manipulator + telemanipulator sub :1 PHYSICA op afstand bediende manipulator, telemanipulator + telemarketing sub ANGLESE :1 handel/verkoop via telefoon, telemarketing + telematica sub :1 telematica telemechanica sub :1 afstandsbesturing/bediening, telemechanica telemetria sub :1 telemetrie, afstandsmeting :-- infrarubie = infraroodtelemetrie telemetric adj :1 telemetrisch, afstandsmeting... :systema -- = telemetrisch systeem :triangulo -- = telemetrische driehoek :observation -- = te-lemetrische observatie telemetro sub :1 telemeter, afstandsmeter (anque PHOTOGRAPHIA) :-- incorporate/accopulate = ingebouwde afstandsmeter :-- laser (A) = lasertelemeter + telencephalo sub :1 ANATOMIA telecefalon, grote hersenen + teleobjectivo sub :1 teleobjectief, telelens teleologia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA teleologie, doelmatigheidsleer teleologic adj :1 teleologisch :doctrina -- = teleo-logische leer :conception -- del universo = te-leologische opvatting van het universum teleologista sub :1 teleoloog + teleonomia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, BIOLOGIA teleonomie + teleonomic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, BIOLOGIA teleonomisch + teleoperator sub :1 rijdende robot teleostee adj :1 ZOOLOGIA van de beendervissen teleosteos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA beendervissen + telepatha sub :1 telepaat telepathia sub :1 telepathie telepathic adj :1 telepathisch :phenomenos -- = telepathische verschijnselen telepherage sub :1 transport per kabelbaan :linea de -- = kabeltransportbaan telepherar v :1 transporteren per kabelbaan telephere adj :1 luchtkabelcontainer... + telepherico sub :1 gondellift, kabelbaan, luchtkabelspoorweg telephero sub :1 luchtkabelcontainer :-- de ski = skilift telephonar v :1 telefoneren :-- un nova/notitia = een bericht doorbellen + telephonata sub :1 telefoontje, telefoongesprek :-- multo urgente = ijlgesprek :-- urban = lokaal gesprek :-- interurban = interlokaal gesprek :-- international = internationaal gesprek :facer un -- = opbellen :reciper un -- = een telefoontje krijgen :expectar un -- = een telefoontje verwachten telephonia sub :1 telefonie :-- sin filo(s) = draadloze telefonie :-- automatic = het automatisch telefoneren telephonic adj :1 telefonisch, telefoon... :appello -- = telefoontje :communication/connexion -- = telefoonverbinding :cabina -- = telefooncel :central -- = telefooncentrale :conversation -- = telefoongesprek :apparato -- = telefoontoestel :central -- = telefooncentrale :servicio -- = telefoondienst :traffico -- = telefoonverkeer :numero -- = telefoonnummer :message -- = telefonische boodschap :contacto -- = telefonisch contact :annuario/libro -- = telefoonboek :filo -- = telefoondraad :cablo -- = telefoonkabel :poste/palo -- = telefoonpaal :linea -- = telefoonlijn :contator -- = kostenteller :rete/systema -- = telefoonnet :rete -- aeree = bovengronds telefoonnet :rete -- subterranee = ondergronds telefoonnet telephonista sub :1 telefonist telephono sub :1 telefoon, telefoontoestel :-- interne/interior = huistelefoon :-- sin fila(s) = draadloze telefoon :-- mobile = draagbare telefoon :per -- = telefonisch :numero de -- = telefoonnummer :numero de -- secrete = geheim telefoonnummer :apparato de -- = telefoontoestel :servicio de -- = telefoondienst :nota de -- = telefoonrekening :colpo de -- = telefoontje :poste/palo de -- = telefoonpaal :tarifa de -- = telefoontarief :cabina de -- = telefooncel :le -- sona = er wordt gebeld :disdicer per -- = afbellen :communicar per -- = telefonisch contact hebben :on vos demanda al -- = er is telefoon voor U :facer/componer/formar un numero de -- = een telefoonnummer draaien :connecter/installar un -- = een telefoon aansluiten :trenchar {sj} le -- = de telefoon afsnijden :le -- non ha cessate de sonar = de telefoon staat roodgloeiend :esser collate al -- = aan de telefoon hangen + telephonophobia sub :1 telefonofobie + telephoraceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA korstzwammen telephoto sub :1 toestel voor telefotografie :2 toestel voor het overbrengen van berichten dmv licht :3 toestel voor beeldtelegrafie :4 telefoto telephotographia sub :1 beeldtelegrafie :2 telefotografie :3 telefoto + telephotographic adj :1 telefotografisch + telepredicator sub :1 televisiedominee + teleprinter sub ANGLESE :1 teleprinter + telequiz sub :1 telequiz, quiz op de televisie + teleradiographia sub :1 MEDICINA teleradiografie + telereportage sub :1 televisiereportage + telereporter sub :1 televisieverslaggever + telescapho sub :1 onderzeese kabelbaan + telescopage sub :1 het in elkaar schuiven telescopar v :1 in elkaar schuiven telescopic adj :1 telescopisch :speculo -- = telescopische spiegel :visor -- = vizierkijker :2 telescopisch, uitschuifbaar :antenna -- = telescopische antenne :tripode -- = uitschuifbaar statief :cuppa -- = inschuifbeker :canna a/de pisca/de piscar -- = telescoophengel telescopio sub :1 telescoop, sterrekijker :-- catoptric = spiegeltelescoop :-- zenital = zenittelescoop :-- spatial = ruimtetelescoop :-- infrarubie = infraroodtelescoop :-- binocular = tweeogige telescoop :poter amplificante de un -- = vergroting van een telescoop + telescriptor sub :1 telex(apparaat) + telesedia :1 stoeltjeslift + teleserie sub :1 t.v.-serie + telesignalisation sub :1 afstandsbediening van een signaal teleski sub :1 skilift + telespectator sub :1 televisiekijker :-- clandestin = zwartkijker + telesthesia sub :1 telepathie + telesurveliantia sub :1 afstandsbewaking + teletext sub ANGLESE :1 teletekst :pagina de -- = teletekstpagina + teletheca sub :1 televisiearchief + televisar v :1 op de televisie uitzenden, op televisie geven + televisate adj :1 televisie... :jornal -- = televisiejournaal :imagine -- = televisiebeeld :debatto -- = televisiedebat :reportage -- = televisiereportage :emission -- = televisieuitzending :joco -- = televisiespel television sub :1 (het medium) televisie :camera de -- = televisiecamera :rete de -- = televisienet :antenna de -- = televisie-antenne :schermo de -- = televisiescherm :apparato de -- = televisietoestel :receptor de -- = televisie-ontvanger :circuito de -- = televisiecircuit :canal de -- = televisiekanaal :emission de -- = televisieuitzending :programma de -- = televisieprogramma :realisator de programmas de -- = televisiemaker :serie de -- = televisieserie :vespera/vespere de -- = televisieavond :adaptation pro le -- = televisiebewerking :tubo de -- = televisiebuis :studio de -- = televisiestudio :-- a/in colores = kleurentelevisie :-- per cablos = kabeltelevisie :connecter al -- per cablos = op het kabelnet aansluiten :-- scholar = schooltelevisie :-- pagante = abonneetelevisie :-- per satellite = satelliettelevisie :emitter per -- = per televisie uitzenden :reguardar/mirar le -- = naar de televisie kijken :comprar per medio de -- = telewinkelen :2 televisie(toestel) :-- portabile/portative = draagbare televisie :connecter/aperir le -- = de televisie aanzetten/aandoen :disconnecter/clauder le -- = de televisie afzetten/uitdoen + televisive adj :1 van de televisie, televisie... :canal -- = televisiekanaal :programma -- = televisieprogramma :realisator de programmas -- = televisiemaker :presentator -- = televisiepresentator :emission -- = televisieuitzending :serie -- = televisieserie :apparato -- = televisietoestel :publico -- = televisiepubliek :debatto -- = televisiedebat :jornal -- = telekrant + televisor sub :1 televisietoestel :-- a/de colores = kleurentelevisietoestel :-- portabile = draagbaar televisietoestel + televisual adj :1 televisueel + telex sub :1 telex :communication -- = telexverbinding :message -- = telexbericht :servicio -- = telexdienst :traffico --, transmissiones per -- = telexverkeer :transmitter per -- = telexen + telexar v :1 telexen + telexista sub :1 telexist + tell sub :1 tell (kunstmatige heuvel van prehistorische ruïnes) + tellina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA platschelp + tellurato sub :1 CHIMIA telluraat + tellure sub :1 aarde + telluric adj :1 aard..., tellurisch :succussa -- = aardschok :PHYSICA currente -- = aardstroom :GEOGRAPHIA aquas -- = onderaardse wateren :2 CHIMIA :acido -- = telluurzuur + tellurium sub :1 CHIMIA tellurium, telluur :composito de -- = telluriumverbinding :trioxydo de -- = telluurtrioxyde + telocentric adj :1 telocentrisch + telophase sub :1 BIOLOGIA telofase (eindstadium van de celdeling) + telson sub :1 ZOOLOGIA telson temerari adj :1 vermetel, stoutmoedig, kloek, onversaagd :2 onbezonnen, roekeloos :conducer temerarimente = roekeloos rijden + temerario sub :1 iemand die vermetel/stoutmoedig is :Carolo le Temerario = Karel de Stoute :2 iemand die onbezonnen/roekeloos is, waaghals temere adj :1 vermetel, stoutmoedig, kloek, onversaagd :2 onbezonnen, roekeloos temeritate sub :1 vermetelheid, stoutmoedigheid :2 onbezonnenheid, roekeloosheid, waaghalzerij :le -- del juventute = de overmoed van de jeugd tempera sub ITALIANO :1 ARTE tempera :pinger al -- = met tempera schilderen temperamento sub :1 matiging, verzachting :2 temperament, natuur, gemoedsgesteldheid, aard :-- ardente/de foco = vurig/gloedvol temperament :-- sanguinee = sanguinisch temperament :-- choleric/biliose = cholerisch temperament :-- melancholic = melancholisch/zwaarmoedig temperament :-- phlegmatic = flegmatisch temperament :incompatibilitate de -- = incompatibiliteit van karakter :3 MUSICA temperatuur :-- equal = gelijkzwevende temperatuur temperante adj :1 matigend, verzachtend, matig temperantia sub :1 matiging, matigheid, soberheid :le -- es un del virtutes cardinal = matigheid is een van de hoofddeugden :societate de -- = geheelonthoudersvereniging temperar v :1 matigen, temperen, verzachten :-- le aggressivitate de un persona = iemands agressiviteit beteugelen/intomen :2 temperen, harden, (van staal, etc.) :-- un metallo = een metaal harden :-- aciero = staal harden temperate adj :1 gematigd :zona -- = gematigde luchtstreek :climate -- = gematigd klimaat :2 MUSICA gelijkzwevend temperator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat matigt/tempert temperatura sub :1 temperatuur :-- estive/de estate = zomertemperatuur :-- de hiberno = wintertemperatuur :-- exterior = buitentemperatuur :-- ambiente/de ambiente/de appartamento = kamertemperatuur, omgevingstemperatuur :-- de fusion = smelttemperatuur :-- de solidification = stollingstemperatuur :-- corporee = lichaamstemperatuur :PHYSICA -- absolute = absolute temperatuur :PHYSICA -- critic = kritische temperatuur :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- de color = kleurtemperatuur :-- dulce = milde temperatuur :-- glacial = ijzige temperatuur :-- medie = gemiddelde temperatuur :-- maximal/maxime = maximumtemperatuur :-- minimal/minime = minimumtemperatuur :curva de -- = temperatuurkromme :descendita de -- = temperatuursdaling :variation de -- = temperatuurschommeling :cambiamento de -- = temperatuurswisseling :-- in grados Celsius/Fahrenheit = temperatuur in graden Celsius/Fahrenheit :animales a/de -- fixe/cal(i)de = warmbloedige dieren :animales a/de -- variabile/frigide = koudbloedige dieren :haber -- = verhoging/koorts hebben :bassar/abassar le -- = de temperatuur verlagen :leger le -- = de temperatuur aflezen :prender su -- = zijn temperatuur meten/opnemen :le -- bassa = de temperatuur daalt :le -- monta = de temperatuur stijgt + temperie sub :1 weersgesteldheid :-- nivose/de nive = sneeuwweer :-- de canes = hondeweer tempesta sub :1 storm :-- de nive = sneeuwstorm :-- de tonitro = onweersbui :-- de autumno = najaarsstorm :-- intense = zware storm :-- magnetic = magnetische storm :le -- de tonitro approcha {sj}/se approxima = het onweer komt opzetten :le -- de tonitro passa = het onweer drijft over :-- de arena/sablo = zandstorm :vento de -- = stormwind :bolla/cono de -- = stormbal :le -- se discatena = de storm barst los :le -- se calma/se placa = de storm luwt :provovar un -- de protestationes = een storm van protesten ontketenen :-- in un vitro de aqua = storm in een glas water :le -- se discatena = de storm barst los :le -- persisteva = het bleef stormen :resistente al -- = stormvast :marea basse de -- = stormeb :die de -- = stormdag :le barometro indica -- = de barometer staat op storm tempestar v :1 stormen, razen, woeden :2 FIGURATE te keer gaan, uitvaren, donderen, van leer trekken, uitpakken, op zijn poot spelen :-- contra un persona = tegen iemand te keer gaan tempestuose adj :1 stormachtig, onstuimig :tempore -- = stormweer :capo -- = stormkaap :debattos -- = stormachtige debatten :reunion -- = stormachtige vergadering :mar -- = stormachtige zee :depression -- = stormdepressie :nocte -- = stormnacht :vento -- = stormwind + templar sub :1 HISTORIA tempelridder, tempelier :biber como un -- = drinken/zuipen als een tempelier templo sub :1 tempel :-- de Jano = Janustempel :-- de Venus = Venustempel :-- del sol = zonnetempel :-- de idolos = afgodentempel :-- clandestin = schuilkerk :-- funerari = graftempel :custode del -- = tempelwachter :prestre del -- = tempelpriester :servicio del -- = tempeldienst :consecration/dedication de un -- = tempelwijding :construction/edification de un -- = tempelbouw :constructor de un -- = tempelbouwer :porta de -- = tempeldeur :tecto de -- = tempeldak :Ordine del Templo = Tempelorde, Orde der Tempeliers tempo sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA tempo :-- de un marcha = marstempo :2 FIGURATE tempo, vaart, snelheid :-- lente = langzaam tempo :-- rapide = snel tempo :-- de un film (A) = tempo van een film :3 CHACO tempo :perder un -- = een tempo verliezen :ganio de un -- = tempowinst tempora sub :1 ANATOMIA slaap (aan het hoofd) temporal (I) adj :1 RELIGION tijdelijk, werelds, aards, wereldlijk, seculier, vergankelijk :benes -- = aardse goederen :leges -- = temporele wetten :poter -- = wereldlijke macht (van de paus), wereldlijk gezag :gloria -- = aardse glorie :2 PHILOSOPHIA temporeel, door tijd bepaald :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA van tijd, tijd... :adverbio -- = bijwoord van tijd :conjunction -- = voegwoord van tijd temporal (II) adj :1 ANATOMIA slaap..., temporaal :osso -- = slaapbeen :lobo -- = temporale kwab temporalitate sub :1 ECCLESIA wereldlijk karakter, wereldlijke macht (van bisschop, etc.) :2 PHILOSOPHIA tijdelijkheid, temporaliteit :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tijdsaspect temporanee adj :1 tijdelijk, voorlopig :solution -- = tijdelijke oplossing :intervallos -- de sol = tijdelijke opklaringen :cercar --mente un solution = tijdelijk een oplossing zoeken temporari adj :1 tijdelijk, voorlopig :travalio/labor -- = tijdelijk werk :empleo -- = tijdelijke baan :appunctamento -- = tijdelijke aanstelling :regulamento -- = tijdelijke regeling :adjuta -- = tijdelijke hulp, noodhulp :collaborator -- = tijdelijke medewerker :empleato/obrero -- = losse kracht :ponte -- = noodbrug :le navigation esseva temporarimente interrumpite = de scheepvaart was tijdelijk gestremd :iste mesura ha un character -- = deze maatregel heeft een tijdelijk karakter tempore sub :1 tijd, tijdstip :de -- a -- = van tijd tot tijd, nu en dan, af en toe :a -- = op tijd, bijtijds :justo a -- = juist op tijd, op het nippertje :a -- debite = te zijner tijd :al/in mesme -- = meteen, tegelijkertijd :in -- opportun = te gelegener tijd :ante le -- = te vroeg, vroegtijdig :parlar ex -- = onvoorbereid spreken :-- medie de Greenwich = middelbare Greenwich tijd :2 tijd, tijdsduur, tijdperk, periode :unitate de -- = eenheid van tijd :in -- de guerra = in tijd van oorlog :in ille -- = toenmaals :de ille -- = toenmalig :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- de posa/de exposition = belichtingstijd :-- de crise/crisis = crisistijd :-- de proba/de prova/de essayo = proeftijd :-- de vacantias = vakantietijd :-- de lucto = rouwtijd :-- record (A) = recordtijd :-- de emission = zendtijd :(anque CHIMIA) -- de reaction = reactietijd :haber -- libere = vrije tijd hebben :-- passate = verleden (tijd) :(anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA) -- presente = tegenwoordige tijd :SPORT le prime -- = de eerste helft :SPORT le secunde -- = de tweede helft :ante multe -- = lang geleden :quante --? = hoe lang? :notion de -- = tijdsbesef :bomba a -- = tijdbom :manco/mancantia de -- = tijdgebrek :lapso de -- = tijdruimte, tijdsverloop :injuria del -- = tand des tijds :perdita de -- = tijdverlies/verspilling :perder le -- = zijn tijd verknoeien/verdoen :ganio de -- = tijdwinst :ganiar -- = tijd winnen :occider/facer passar le -- = de tijd doden :occupar/consumer multe -- = veel tijd vragen/in beslag nemen :limitation de -- = tijdslimiet, tijdsbeperking :sparnio/economia de -- = tijdbesparing :SPORT realisar/registrar un bon -- = een goede tijd neerzetten :in un minimo de -- = in een mum van tijd :le -- porta consilio = komt tijd, komt raad :3 maatdeel, tel (eenheid), slag :mesura a/de quatro --s = vierkwartsmaat :dansa a/de tres --s = dans in driekwartsmaat :motor a/de duo/quatro --s = twee/viertaktmotor :a -- de musica = op de maat van de muziek :esser foris de -- = uit de maat zijn :4 weer, weersgesteldheid :-- primaveral = lenteweer :-- exquisite/magnific/splendide = heerlijk/prachtig/prima weer :-- radiose = stralend weer :-- pluviose/de pluvia = regenachtig weer :-- nivose/de nive = sneeuwweer :-- tempestuose = stormweer :-- abominabile = rot weer :-- inclemente = ruig weer :-- de canes = hondeweer :-- inconstante/instabile/variabile/cambiante/capriciose = veranderlijk/onbestendig/wisselvallig weer :inconstantia/instabilitate del -- = veranderlijkheid/wisselvalligheid/onbestendigheid van het weer :il face belle/bon -- = het is mooi/goed weer :le -- cambiara = er is ander weer op komst :5 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tijd :--s composite = samengestelde tijden :--s simple = enkelvoudige tijden :proposition (subordinate) de -- = bijzin van tijd temporisar v :1 temporiseren, uitstellen, dralen, afwachten, proberen tijd te winnen temporisation sub :1 temporisering, temporisatie, afwachtende houding, uitstel temporisator sub :1 uitsteller, draler, talmer + temporofacial adj :1 ANATOMIA tenporofaciaal + temporofrontal adj :1 ANATOMIA temporofrontaal + temporomaxillar adj :1 ANATOMIA kaak... :articulation -- = kaakgewricht tenace adj :1 vasthoudend, standvastig, hardnekkig, onverzettelijk :prejudicios -- = hardnekkige vooroordelen :rumor -- = hardnekkig gerucht :febre -- = hardnekkige koorts :migraine (F) -- = hardnekkige migraine :resistentia -- = hardnekkige tegenstand :persistentia -- = taaie volharding :homine -- = volhouder, drammer :isto es un habitude -- = deze gewoonte houdt nog steeds stand :2 taai (anque TECHNICA), bestendig, sterk, hecht :colla -- = goed klevende/hechtende lijm tenacitate sub :1 vasthoudendheid, standvastigheid, hardnekkigheid :facer proba/prova de -- = doorzettingsvermogen tonen :2 taaiheid (anque TECHNICA), bestendigheid, sterkte, hechtheid :-- de un metallo = taaiheid van een metaal :-- de un strato de color = taaiheid van een verflaag tenalia sub :1 tang, nijptang, knijptang, knijper, klem :-- perforatori = gaatjestang MILITAR prender in -- = in de tang nemen, door een tangbeweging insluiten :2 FORTIFICATION angulo de -- = inspringende hoek van een vestingwerk tendentia sub :1 neiging, tendens, strekking, tendentie, geneigdheid :-- de un libro = strekking van een boek :-- politic = politieke richting/stroming :-- artistic = kunststroming, kunstrichting :--s perverse = tegennatuurlijke neigingen :-- bisexual = biseksuele gerichtheid :-- a exaggerar = neiging tot overdrijven :-- perverse = perverse neiging :politico de clar --s de dext(e)ra = politicus van uitgesproken rechtse signatuur :haber -- a = de neiging vertonen om :2 COMMERCIO stemming (op de beurs) :-- del mercato = stemming op de markt :--s e cursos = stemmingen en koersen :-- hesitante = lusteloze stemming :-- firme = vaste stemming tendentiose adj :1 tendentieus, gekleurd :information -- = tendentieuze berichtgeving :historia -- = gekleurd verhaal :interpretation -- del factos = tendentieuze interpretatie van de feiten :presentar le cosas de maniera -- = een gekleurde voorstelling van zaken geven + tendentiositate sub :1 tendentieus karakter :le -- de iste information = het tendentieus karakter van die berichtgeving tender sub ANGLESE :1 FERROVIA tender, kolenwagen (van locomotief) tender v :1 (aan)spannen, strak trekken, rekken :-- un arco/un resorto = een boog/een veer spannen :-- su musculos = zijn spieren spannen :-- un rete = een net uitzetten :-- un corda = een touw spannen :-- chordas = snaren spannen :-- un resorto con un clave = een veer met een sleutel opdraaien :2 uitstrekken, uitspannen, uitspreiden :-- le mano = de hand reiken :-- le bracio = de arm uitsteken :-- le collo = de hals uitstrekken, reikhalzen :-- le aures = de oren spitsen (hond), FIGURATE scherp toeluisteren :3 -- a = A. streven naar, beogen, gericht zijn op, leiden tot, strekken tot, B. een neiging vertonen/hebben om :-- al perfection = naar volmaaktheid streven :-- al mesme resultato = naar hetzelfde resultaat leiden :-- al mal = naar het kwade overhellen, neiging tot het kwade vertonen :io tende a pensar que vos ha ration = ik neig ertoe te geloven dat U gelijk hebt tendine sub :1 ANATOMIA pees :-- de talon/de Achilles = Achillespees + tendinitis sub :1 MEDICINA tendinitis, peesontsteking tendinose adj :1 ANATOMIA pezig, peesachtig, pees... :carne -- = pezig vlees :vaina -- = peesschede :nodo -- = peesknobbel :dolor/algia -- = peespijn tenditor sub :1 iemand die of iets dat (uit)strekt/spant, etc., spanner :-- de catena = kettingspanner :-- de pantalon(es) = broekspanner :-- de filo = draadspanner :-- pro scarpas/pro calceos = schoenspanner :vite -- = spanschroef tendon sub :1 ANATOMIA pees :-- de talon/de Achilles = hakpees, Achillespees :vaina de -- = peesschede + tendovaginitis sub :1 MEDICINA tendovaginites tenebras sub pl :1 duisternis, het donker :imperio del -- = rijk der duisternis, hel :angelo del -- = engel der duisternis, duivel :prince/principe del -- = hellevorst, vorst der duisternis :disparer in le -- = in de duisternis verdwijnen :2 ECCLESIA de donkere metten tenebrion sub :1 ZOOLOGIA meeltor, rouwkever tenebrionides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA tenebrionidae tenebrose adj :1 duister, donker :nocte -- = donkere nacht :2 duister, verdacht, obscuur, slecht, verdorven :pensatas -- = duistere gedachten tenebrositate sub :1 duisternis :2 verdorvenheid tenente sub :1 huurder, pachter :-- hereditari = erfpachter tenentia sub :1 huur(termijn), pacht(termijn/tijd) :-- hereditari = erfpacht tener v :1 houden, vasthouden, hebben, bezitten :-- a un cosa = gehecht zijn aan iets :-- a un opinion = een mening zijn toegedaan :-- a un persona = aan iemands zijde staan :-- conto de = rekening houden met :-- nota de = aantekening houden van :-- in mente/in memoria = in gedachten houden :-- in deposito = in bewaring houden :-- in movimento = in beweging houden :-- a distantia = op een afstand houden :-- se preparate = zich gereed houden :-- se a retro = zich op de achtergrond houden :-- un boteca/un magazin = een winkel houden :-- un tassa inclinate = een kopje scheef houden :-- su parola = zijn woord houden :-- un promissa = een belofte houden :-- le sinistra = links houden :-- le dext(e)ra = rechts houden :iste colla non tene = deze lijm houdt niet tenere adj :1 teder, gevoelig, innig, lief(devol), zacht(aardig) :amor -- = tedere liefde :reguardo -- = liefdevolle blik :a corde -- = teerhartig :reguardar un persona teneremente = iemand teder aankijken :amar un persona teneremente = iemand innig liefhebben :2 teer, zacht, mals, week :pan -- = zacht brood :carne -- = zacht/mals vlees :-- como le butyro = boterzacht :rocca -- = zacht gesteente :ligno -- = zachthout :galera -- = kaneelklokje :3 zacht (van kleur), licht :colores -- = zachte kleuren teneressa sub :1 tederheid, gevoeligheid, innigheid, genegenheid, (tedere) liefde :-- materne/maternal = moederliefde :reguardar un persona con -- = iemand teder aankijken :2 zachtheid, teerheid + tenericaule adj :1 BOTANICA met tengere stengels of stelen + tenesmo :1 MEDICINA tenesme, loze aandrang tenia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lintworm :-- armate = gewapende lintworm, kettinglintworm :-- inerme = ongewapende lintworm :-- de can = hondenlintworm :infection de -- = lintworminfectie + teniase (-asis) sub :1 MEDICINA lintwormziekte tenibile adj :1 houdbaar, verdedigbaar :position -- = houdbare positie :theoria -- = houdbare theorie tenibilitate sub :1 houdbaarheid, verdedigbaarheid tenifuge adj :1 lintwormverdrijvend :remedio -- = lintwormverdijvend middel tenifugo sub :1 lintwormverdrijvend middel + tenitor sub :1 houder :-- de libros = boekhouder :-- de actiones = aandeelhouder :-- de un polissa = polishouder tennis sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT tennis :campo/terreno/corte/pista de -- = tennisveld :balla de -- = tennisbal :incontro de -- = tennisontmoeting :rete de -- = tennisnet :rachetta de -- = tennisracket :joco de -- = tennisspel :-- de tabula = tafeltennis :tabula de -- = tennistafel :calceos/scarpas/sandalias de -- = tennisschoenen :partita/match (A) de -- = partij tennis :club (A) de -- = tennisclub :campion de -- = tenniskampioen :campionato de -- = tenniskampioenschap :torneo de -- = tennistoernooi :cubito de -- = tennisarm :jocar al -- = tennissen + tennistic adj :1 SPORT tennis... :complexe -- = tenniscomplex :costume -- = tenniskostuum + tenon sub :1 pen, pin, tap, stift :dente a -- = stifttand :-- de securitate/de arresto = borgpen tenor sub :1 gang, (ver)loop, (algemene) richting :-- de vita = levensstijl :2 gehalte :-- molecular = molariteit :-- cuprifere/in cupro = kopergehalte :-- plumbifere/in plumbo = loodgehalte :-- in vitaminas = vitaminegehalte :-- in humiditate = vochtgehalte :-- in argilla = kleigehalte :-- alcoholic = alcoholspiegel :le -- aurifere/in argento de un alligato = het gehalte aan goud/zilver in en alliage :3 teneur, strekking, zin, betekenis, bedoeling :un littera de iste -- = een brief van deze strekking :le -- del historia = de strekking van het verhaal :le -- del emendamento = de strekking van het amendement :parolas de equal/del mesme -- = woorden van dezelfde geest/strekking :4 MUSICA tenor, tenorstem, tenorzanger, tenorinstrument :solo de -- = tenorsolo :voce de -- = tenorstem :-- dramatic = heldentenor :saxophono -- = tenorsaxofoon :tuba -- = tenortuba :trompetta -- = tenortrompet :fagotto -- = tenorfagot tenorino sub :1 MUSICA tenorino, falsetstem + tenorite sub :1 GEOLOGIA tenoriet + tenosynovitis sub :1 MEDICINA peesschedeontsteking + tenotomia sub :1 MEDICINA tenotomie, peessnede + tenotomo sub :1 MEDICINA tenotoom tense adj :1 gespannen, strak/stijf (gespannen) :corda -- = strakke koord :con le aures -- = met gespitste oren :2 FIGURATE in/vol spanning, gespannen, zenuwachtig :ambiente -- = gespannen sfeer :il regnava un atmosphera -- = er heerste een gespannen sfeer :-- al maximo = tot het uiterste gespannen + tensile adj :1 (uit)rekbaar + tensilitate sub :1 rekbaarheid + tensioactive adj :1 CHIMIA tensioactive + tensiometro sub :1 spanningmeter tension sub :1 ELECTRICITATE spanning :pylon a/de alte -- = hoogspanningsmast :filo a/de alte -- = hoogspanningsdraad :cablo a/de alte -- = hoogspanningskabel :currente de alte -- = sterkstroom :basse -- = laagspanning :currente de basse -- = zwakstroom :cadita de -- = terugvallen van de spanning :perdita de -- = spanningsverlies :transformator de -- = spanningstransformator :variation de -- = spanningsvariatie :diminution de -- = spanningsvermindering :distribution de -- = spanningsverdeling :distributor de -- = spanningsverdeler :-- alternative = wisselspanning :-- de carga = laadspanning :-- de fuga = lekspanning :-- normal = normaalspanning :-- anodic/de placa = anodespanning, plaatspanning :detector de --s = lekzoeker :differentia de -- = spanningsverschil :arco de -- = spanningsboog :2 spanning, druk :-- superficial/de superficie = oppervlaktespanning :-- de un corda = spanning in een touw :-- nervose = nerveuze spanning :-- de vapor = dampspanning :-- de compression = drukspanning :-- de flexion = buigspanning :-- racial = spanning tussen de verschillende rassen :--es social = soviale spanningen :--es politic = politieke spanningen :coefficiente de -- = spanningscoëfficiënt :campo de -- = spanningsveld :sin -- = slap :3 bloeddruk :-- sanguinee/de sanguine/arterial/arteriose = bloeddruk :-- arterial = arteriële bloeddruk :-- systolic = systolische bloeddruk :-- diastolic = diastolische bloeddruk :prender le -- de un persona = iemands bloeddruk meten + tensional adj :1 spanning..., druk... :variation -- = drukwisseling + tensitate sub :1 spanning, gespannenheid + tensive adj :1 van/mbt spanning, spannend, span... + tenson sub :1 HISTORIA tenzone (strijdgedicht in dialoogvorm) + tensonar v :1 HISTORIA in een tenzone met elkaar redetwisten tensor sub :1 ANATOMIA strekspier :2 MATHEMATICA tensor :-- de curvatura = krommingstensor :-- de inertia = traagheidstensor :-- mixte = gemengde tensor :3 spanner + tensorial adj :1 MATHEMATICA tensor... :algebra -- = tensoralgebra :calculo -- = tensorrekening :analyse (-ysis) -- = tensoranalyse tenta sub :1 tent :-- a cupola = koepeltent :-- a tecto duple = dubbeldakstent :-- legier = lichtgewicht tent :-- de armea = legertent :-- annexe, extension de -- = aanbouwtent :tela de -- = tentdoek :tecto de -- = tentdak :campo/campamento de --s = tentenkamp :palo/pertica de -- = tentpaal :corda de -- = tentlijn :picchetto/paletto de -- = tentpen :locator de --s = tentenverhuurder :location de --s = tentenverhuur :eriger/montar/plantar un -- = een tent opzetten :dismontar un -- = een tent afbreken/opbreken :2 scherm, zonnescherm, markies + tentabile adj :1 wat geprobeerd/beproefd kan worden + tentacular adj :1 tentakel..., voelhoorn... tentaculo sub :1 tentakel, voelspriet, voelhoorn, vangarm :-- filiforme = draadvormig tentakel :--s de un sepia = vangarmen van een inktvis :FIGURATE extender su --s = zijn voelhoorns uitsteken tentar v :1 proberen, beproeven, op de proef stellen, de proef nemen :-- le fortuna = het geluk beproeven :-- le patientia de un persona = iemands geduld op de proef stellen :-- non noce = baat het niet, het schaadt ook niet :2 in verleiding brengen, verleiden, RELIGION verzoeken :-- Deo = God verzoeken :3 pogen, trachten, proberen :-- le impossibile = het onmogelijke proberen tentation sub :1 verleiding, verzoeking, beproeving, RELIGION bekoring, aanvechting :-- diabolic = duivelse verleiding :-- de Sancte Antonio = beproeving van de Heilige Antonius :--es del carne = verlokkingen van het vlees, begeerlijkheid des vlezes :-- del mal = lokkend kwaad :inducer in -- = in verzoeking leiden :poter resister al -- = de verleiding kunnen weerstaan :succumber/ceder al -- = voor de verleiding bezwijken tentativa sub :1 poging :-- de (re)conciliation = poging tot verzoening :-- de fuga/de evasion = ontsnappingspoging :-- de assassinato = poging tot moord :-- de homicidio = poging tot doodslag :-- de suicidio = zelfmoordpoging :-- de mediation = bemiddelingspoging :-- de pace = vredespoging :-- de corruption = poging tot omkoping :-- de record (A) = recordpoging :-- de automutilation = poging tot zelfverminking :-- de conversion = bekeringspoging :-- de intimidation = intimidatiepoging :-- van = vruchteloze poging :-- desperate = wanhoopspoging :-- ultime/supreme = uiterste poging :facer --s = pogingen aanwenden tentative adj :1 tentatief, voorlopig :conclusion -- = voorzichtige conclusie tentator sub :1 verleider :resister al --es = de verleiders weerstaan + tentator adj :1 verleidend, verleidelijk + tenthredo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zaagwesp, bladwesp tenue adj :1 fijn, dun, ijl, teer :pluver tenuemente = motregenen :intestino -- = dunne darm :2 subtiel :3 klein, gering, nietig, onaanzienlijk, onbeduidend, zwak :un -- sperantia = een lichte hoop :4 PHONETICA :consonante -- = tenuis tenue sub :1 PHONETICA tenuis + tenuicaule adj :1 BOTANICA dunstengelig, dunstelig + tenuicorne adj :1 dunhoornig + tenuicoste adj :1 dunribbig + tenuiflor adj :1 BOTANICA dunbloemig, met dunne bloeiwijzen + tenuifoliate adj :1 Vide: tenuifolie + tenuifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met dunne of fijne bladeren :ornithogalo -- = smalbladige vogelmelk tenuirostre adj :1 ZOOLOGIA fijnsnavelig, dunsnavelig :ave -- = fijnsnavelige vogel tenuirostro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA fijnsnavelige zangvogel :--s = (Familie der) Fijnsnaveligen + tenuisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met dunne kelkbladen tenuitate sub :1 fijnheid, dunheid, ijlheid, ielheid, teerheid :-- de un color = teerheid van een kleur :2 subtiliteit :3 kleinheid, geringheid, nietigheid, onbeduidendheid, onaanzienlijkheid + tenuto ITALIANO :1 MUSICA tenuto tenzone sub :1 Vide: tenson + teocalli sub :1 HISTORIA teocalli (Aztekenpyramide met tempel) teper v :1 lauw zijn + tephra sub :1 GEOLOGIA tefra tepidar v :1 lauw maken, de kou afhalen van + tepidarium sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN tepidarium (Romeins lauwwarm bad) tepide adj :1 lauw, halfwarm :vento -- = zoele wind :ducha {sj} -- = lauwe douche tepiditate sub :1 lauwheid tepor sub :1 lauwheid :2 zoelte, luwte + tequila sub :1 tequila (Mexicaanse drank) + teragono sub :1 veelhoek met een zeer groot aantal zijden + terathopioecaudate sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buitelarend, bateleur + teratismo sub :1 aangeboren misvorming + teratogene adj :1 MEDICINA teratogeen, misvormingen veroorzakend :medicamento -- = teratogeen geneesmiddel + teratogenese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA teratogenese + teratologia sub :1 BIOLOGIA teratologie (studie van monsterlijke en abnormale vormen bij planten en dieren) :-- experimental = experimentele teratologie + teratologic adj :1 BIOLOGIA teratologisch :anatomia -- = teratologische anatomie :caso -- = teratologisch geval + teratologista sub :1 MEDICINA specialist in de teratologie, teratoloog + teratologo sub :1 MEDICINA specialist in de teratologie, teratoloog + teratoma sub :1 MEDICINA teratoom, goedaardig gezwel + terbium sub :1 CHIMIA terbium + tercet sub :1 LITTERATURA terzet, drieregelige strofe + terebella sub :1 schelpkokerworm terebinthin adj :1 van de terpentijnboom :2 van de terpentijn terebinthina sub :1 terpentijn :essentia de -- = terpentijnolie :odor de -- = terpentijnlucht terebinthinar v :1 met terpentijn behandelen/insmeren terebintho sub :1 BOTANICA terpentijnboom, terebint terebra sub :1 ZOOLOGIA legboor (van insekt) :2 ZOOLOGIA boorschelp + terebrante adj :1 ZOOLOGIA borend (mbt insekten) :2 MEDICINA borend, stekend :dolor -- = borende pijn :ulceration -- = stekende verzwering terebrar v :1 (door)boren + terebration sub :1 MEDICINA perforatie + terebratula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA terebratula + teredo(naval) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA paalworm tergiversar v :1 tijd rekken, uitvluchten verzinnen, talmen, op de lange baan schuiven tergiversation sub :1 gedraal, getalm, uitvlucht, smoes, draaierij :assatis de --es! = en nu geen smoesjes meer! tergiversator sub :1 iemand die uitvluchten zoekt/die talmt/die draalt terminabile adj :1 beëindigbaar, aflopend + terminabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid tot beëindiging, beëindigbaarheid terminal adj :1 eind..., slot..., het uiteinde vormend, laatst, MEDICINA terminaal, BOTANICA eindstandig :station -- = eindstation, kopstation :phase -- de un maladia = eindstadium van een ziekte :malado -- = terminale patiënt :inseniamento -- = eindonderwijs :classe -- = eindexamenklas :formula -- = slotformule :morena -- = eindmorene :cellulas -- = terminale cellen :BOTANICA flor -- = eindbloem :BOTANICA button -- = :eindstandige knop :velocitate -- = eindsnelheid :anello -- de un catena = eindschakel van een ketting + terminal sub :1 eindpunt, terminal :-- de oleoducto = olieterminal terminar v :1 beëindigen, een einde maken aan, besluiten, afsluiten :-- un debatto = een debat afsluiten :-- un pregnantia/graviditate = een zwangerschap onderbreken/afbreken :-- su studios = afstuderen :-- un transaction = een transactie afwikkelen :le ceremonia se termina = de plechtigheid loopt ten einde :verbos que se termina in -ar = werkwoorden die op -ar eindigen/uitgaan :-- in puncta = spits toelopen SPORT -- in secunde loco = op de tweede plaats eindigen termination sub :1 beëindiging, einde, slot, afloop :al -- del guerra = aan het eind van de oorlog :dar a un cosa un bon -- = iets goed/netjes afwerken :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA uitgang :-- del plural = meervoudsuitgang :-- diminutive = verkleiningsuitgang terminative adj :1 einde..., slot... terminator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat iets beëindigt/aan iets een einde maakt + terminismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA THEOLOGIA terminisme + terministic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA THEOLOGIA terministisch :logica -- = terministische logica termino sub :1 termijn, limiet, grens, uiteinde :-- del vita = levenseinde :-- extreme, ultime -- = uiterste termijn :sin -- = eindeloos :station de -- = kopstation :2 termijn, periode, duur, tijd :expiration de un -- = afloop van een termijn :a/in curte/medie/longe -- = op korte/middellange/lange termijn :mercato a -- = termijnmarkt :operation/transaction a -- = termijnaffaire, termijntransactie, tijdaffaire :vendita a -- = termijnverkoop :precio a -- = termijnprijs :deposito a -- (fixe) = termijndepositie :bursa a -- = termijnbeurs :livration a -- = termijnlevering :-- mensual = maandelijkse termijn :-- de amortisation = aflossingstermijn :-- de pagamento = betalingstermijn :-- de annullation/annullamento = opzegtermijn :pagamento a -- = termijnbetaling :pagar in duo --s = in twee termijnen afbetalen :le -- comencia = de termijn gaat in :fixar un -- = een termijn vaststellen :fracturar in --s = in termijnen verdelen :prolongar/prorogar un -- = een termijn verlengen :compra a --s = koop op afbetaling :3 term, woord, uitdrukking, bewoording :in altere --s = met andere woorden, anders gezegd :in --s general = in algemene bewoordingen :in --s multo vage = in zeer vage bewoordingen :in --s velate/coperte/occulte = in bedekte termen :-- de parentato = verwantschapsterm :-- technic = technische term :-- scientific = wetenschappelijke term :-- juridic/judiciari = rechtsterm :-- commercial/mercantil/de commercio = handelsterm :-- de bursa = beursterm :-- maritime/naval = scheepsterm :--s de un contracto = bewoordingen (voorwaarden) van een contract :-- popular = volksuitdrukking :-- de affection = liefkozend woord :-- cynegetic = jagersterm :-- consecrate/appropriate = geijkte term :-- pejorative = pejoratief :-- militar = militaire term :-- de football (A) = voetbalterm :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- generic = soortnaam :parlar in --s general = in algemene termen spreken :in -- s breve ma rigorose = kort maar krachtig :parlar in --s explicite = zich ondubbelzinnig uitdrukken :contradiction in le --s = tegenstelling in de bewoordingen :4 MATHEMATICA PHILOSOPHIA term, lid :le duo --s de un fraction = teller en noemer van een breuk :-- additive = door plusteken voorafgegane term :--s de un proportion = termen van een evenredigheid :le tres --s de un syllogismo = de drie termen van een syllogisme :--s de un serie/un progression = termen van een reeks :5 voet, relatie, verhouding :esser in bon/mal --s con = op goede/slechte voet staan met + terminographia sub :1 terminografie + terminographic adj :1 terminografisch terminologia sub :1 terminologie :-- technic = technische terminologie :-- commercial = handelstaal :-- juridic = rechtstaal, wetstaal :-- scientific = wetenschappelijke terminologie :-- medic/del medicina = medische terminologie :-- de Heidegger = terminologie van Heidegger terminologic adj :1 terminologisch :innovationes -- = terminologische vernieuwingen :dictionario -- = vakwoordenboek + terminologista sub :1 terminoloog, terminologiedeskundige + terminologo sub :1 Vide: terminologista terminus sub LATINO :1 eindpunt, laatste gedeelte :station -- = eindstation + termite sub :1 ZOOLOGIA termiet :colonia de --s = termietenkolonie :stato de -- = termietenstaat + termitiera sub :1 termietenheuvel, termietennest ternari adj :1 driedelig, drietallig, drieledig, uit drie delen bestaand, ternair :systema -- = ternair systeem :logica -- = ternaire logica :MUSICA mesura -- = driedelige maat terno sub :1 groep van drie, drietal :2 LOTTTERIA terne (drie bezette en uitgekomen nummers) + terpene sub :1 CHIMIA terpeen + terpenic adj :1 CHIMIA terpeen... + terpinol sub :1 CHIMIA terpinol terra sub :1 aarde, aardbol, wereld :tremor de -- = aardbeving :orbita de -- = aardbaan :axe del -- = aardas :curvatura del -- = aardkromming :inter celo e -- = tussen hemel en aarde :mover celo e -- = hemel en aarde bewegen BIBLIA le sal del -- = het zout der aarde :scientias del -- = aardwetenschappen :2 aarde, vast oppervlak, vasteland, wal, vaste grond :lingua de -- = landtong :vento de -- = landwind :fame de -- = landhonger :armeas/fortias de -- = landmacht :-- fixe/firme = vaste wal/grond :-- basse = laagland :-- austral = zuidland :mitter pede a -- = voet aan wal zetten :3 grond, bodem, land, veld, akker :-- arabile = bouwland :-- inculte = woeste grond :--s inundate = verdronken land :productos de nostre -- = producten van eigen bodem :morsello de -- = stuk grond :tortuca de -- = landschildpad :-- benedicte = gewijde aarde :cultivar le -- = de grond bebouwen :cader per -- = op de grond vallen :jectar per terra = op de grond gooien :seder per -- = op de grond zitten :seder se per -- = op de grond gaan zitten :4 grond, grondbezit, landbezit, landgoed, landerij :proprietario de --s = grondbezitter :-- senioral = heerlijkheid, gebied van een heer :viver de su --s = leven van de opbrengst van zijn land :5 land, landstreek, gebied :-- de election = uitverkoren vaderland :Terra Sancte = Heilige Land :-- promittite/de promission = beloofde land, land van belofte :Terra del Foco = Vuurland :Terra Nove = Newfoundland :(can del ) terra nove = Newfoundlander (hond) :--s arctic = noordpoolgebieden :-- antarctic/austral = zuidpoolgebieden :-- natal/native = geboorteland/streek :-- de nemo/de necuno = niemandsland :fortias de -- = landstrijdkrachten, landleger :6 aarde :-- cocte = terracotta :urceo de -- cocte = terracotta kruik :-- de pipa = pijpaarde :-- micacee = glimmeraarde :-- cretose = krijtaarde :-- ferruginose = ijzeraarde :-- argillose/argillacee = kleigrond :patata de -- argillose = kleiaardappel :-- jalne = löss :-- nigre = zwarte grond/aarde :-- vegetal = teelaarde, bladaarde, humus :strato de -- = aardlaag :verme de -- = aardworm :cammino de -- = onverharde weg :odor de -- = grondlucht :7 aarde, massa :prisa de -- = aarde, contactdoos met aardverbinding :filo de -- = aardedraad, aardleiding :placa de -- = aardplaat :connecter al -- = aarden + terracotta sub :1 terracotta :quadrello de -- = terracottategel terrage sub :1 HISTORIA korentiend + terramycina sub :1 PHARMACIA terramycine + terraplenar v :1 ophogen, dempen, een aarden wal vormen terrapleno sub :1 FORTIFICATION ophoging, terreplein :2 FERROVIA ballastbed (van spoorweg) terraquee adj :1 uit land en water bestaande :nostre terra es un planeta -- = onze aarde is een planeet met land en water + terrario sub :1 terrarium terrassa sub :1 (verhoogd vlak) oppervlak, dak/wandelterras, (café)terras, bordes :-- de café = caféterras :-- super le tecto = dakterras :pais de --s = terrasland :parco con --s = park met terrasvormige aanleg :cultura in --s = terrascultuur :tecto a -- = plat dak :terrassa continental = continentaalplat :construer in forma de --s = terrasgewijs aanleggen + terrazzo sub ITALIANO :1 terrazzo :solo de -- = terrazzovloer :quadrello de -- = terrazzotegel terren adj :1 aards :existentia -- = aards bestaan :benes -- = aardse goederen :etage (F) -- = parterre, begane grond :2 land..., aard... terreno sub :1 terrein, stuk grond, land :precio del -- = grondprijs :-- cultivate = bebouwd terrein :-- a cultivar = bouwland :-- de construction/pro constructiones = bouwterrein :-- undulate = golvend terrein :-- aurifere = goudveld :-- de campamento/de camping = kampeerterrein :plica de -- = terreinplooi :glissamento de -- = aard/grondverschuiving :comprar un -- = een (stuk) land kopen :vender un -- = een (stuk) land verkopen :ganiar -- = terrein winnen, terreinwinst boeken :ceder/perder -- = terrein prijs geven :2 terrein, veld :-- de aviation = vliegveld :-- de atterrage = landingsplaats/terrein :-- de football (A) = voetbalveld/terrein :-- de camping = kampeerterrein, camping :-- del festa(s) = feestterrein :-- de joco(s) = speelterrein/veld :-- de sport (A) = sportterrein/veld :-- de tennis (A) = tennisveld :-- de golf (A) = golfterrein, golflinks, golfcourse :-- de chassa {sj} = jachtterrein :condition del -- = grondgesteldheid :3 terrein, (grond)gebied (anque FIGURATE) :-- del arte = gebied van de kunst :cognoscer le -- = op bekend terrein zijn (anque FIGURATE) :recognoscer/tastar le -- = het terrein aftasten/verkennen :4 grond, bodem :-- paludose = moerasgrond :stato del -- = bodem/terreingesteldheid terrer v :1 angst/schrik aanjagen, verschrikken, afschrikken, bang maken terrestre adj :1 aard... :crusta -- = aardkorst :nucleo -- = aardkern :axe -- = aardas :orbita -- = aardbaan :sphera/globo -- = aardbol :polo -- = aardpool :profilo -- = aardprofiel :relievo -- = aardrelief :solo -- = aardbodem :superficie -- = aardoppervlak :magnetismo -- = aardmagnetisme :attraction -- = aardaantrekking :benes -- = aardse goederen :2 aards :paradiso -- = aards paradijs :vita -- = aardse bestaan/leven :3 land... :provincia -- = landprovincie :viage -- = landreis, reis over land :animales -- = landdieren :aves -- = landvogels :animal -- = landdier :salamandra -- = landsalamander :crabba -- = landkrab :frontiera -- = landgrens :mina -- = landmijn :MILITAR fortias -- = landstrijdkrachten :armea/fortias -- = landleger :millia -- = landmijl :transporto -- = vervoer over land terribile adj :1 verschrikkelijk, vreselijk, ontzettend, schrikwekkend :catastrophe -- = vreselijke ramp :2 verschrikkelijk, buitengewoon, in hoge mate, geweldig, enorm :ruito -- = held kabaal :appetito -- = ontzettende honger :vento -- = keiharde wind + terribilitate sub :1 verschrikkelijk karakter (Vide: terribile) terricola sub :1 ZOOLOGIA in de aarde levend dier terricola adj :1 ZOOLOGIA in de aarde levend terrier sub ANGLESE :1 terrier (hond) terrific adj :1 schrikwekkend, verschrikkelijk, ontzettend :calor -- = verschrikkelijke hitte :2 geweldig (goed), fantastisch, uitstekend + terrificante adj :1 angst/schrikaanjagend :roman -- = griezelroman :historia -- = griezelverhaal terrificar v :1 angst/schrik aanjagen, bang maken, verschrikken, afschrikken :lor critos terrificava le infante = hun geschreeuw maakte het kind bang terrigene adj :1 uit de aarde geboren, GEOLOGIA terrigeen :depositos -- = terrigene afzettingen terrina sub :1 terrine, soepkom territorial adj :1 territoriaal :aquas -- = territoriale wateren :expansion -- = territoriale expansie :integritate -- = territoriale integriteit/onschendbaarheid :instincto -- = territoriuminstinct :defensa -- = territoriale verdediging + territorialisar v :1 een territoriaal karakter aan iets geven territorialitate sub :1 territorialiteit, territoriaal gebied :principio de -- = territorialiteitsbeginsel territorio sub :1 grondgebied, (rechts)gebied, territoir, territorium :-- national/del stato = rijksgebied :-- communal/municipal = gemeentegrond :-- neutre = neutraal grondgebied :-- limitrophe/peripheric = randgebied :-- sub mandato = mandaatgebied :-- contestate = betwist gebied :-- costari = kustgebied :-- linguistic = taalgebied :-- feudal = leengoed :abandono de -- = gebiedsafstand :transferentia/transferimento de -- = gebiedsoverdracht :augmento de -- = gebiedsvergroting/winst :perdita de -- = gebiedsverlies terror sub :1 ontzetting, ontsteltenis, angst, schrik :-- panic = panische angst/schrik :attacco de -- = terreuraanval :mute de -- = sprakeloos van ontzetting :paralysate de -- = verlamd van schrik/angst :glaciate de -- = verstijfd van angst/schrik :seminar le -- = schrik zaaien, ontzetting wekken :inspirar le -- a un persona = iemand angst inboezemen :infunder/causar -- a un persona = iemand schrik aanjagen :viver in -- = in angst leven :Carlo es le -- de iste quartiero = Karel is de schrik van deze buurt :2 schrikbewind, terreur :governar per -- = een schrikbewind uitoefenen terrorisar v :1 terroriseren :-- un population = een bevolking terroriseren + terrorisation sub :1 terrorisatie, het terroriseren terrorismo sub :1 terrorisme :le -- international = het internationale terrorisme :acto de -- = terreurdaad :frenar le -- = het terrorisme een halt toeroepen terrorista sub :1 terrorist :organisation de --s = terreurorganisatie :banda de --s = terroristenbende + terrorista adj :1 terroristisch :organisation -- = terreurorganisatie :action/operation -- = terreuractie :attentato -- = terroristische aanslag :gruppo -- = terroristische groep :methodo -- = terreurmethode + terroristic adj :1 terroristisch terrose adj :1 vol aarde, aard..., grond..., aardachtig, gronderig, grondachtig :aqua -- = gronderig water :haber un gusto -- = gronderig smaken + terse adj :1 kort, bondig, zakelijk, helder (van stijl) tertia sub :1 MUSICA terts :intervallo de -- = terts :-- major = grote terts :-- minor = kleine terts :-- augmentate = overmatige terts :-- diminuite = verminderde terts :2 SCHERMA terz (derde handpositie) :3 ECCLESIA terts tertian adj :1 MEDICINA anderdaags, derdedaags :febre -- = anderdaagse koorts tertiana sub :1 MEDICINA anderdaagse koorts tertiar v :1 in drieën verdelen :2 AGRICULTURA voor de derde keer ploegen tertiari adj :1 tertiair :(anque CHIMIA GEOLOGIA etc) colores -- = tertiaire kleuren :ECONOMIA sector -- = tertiaire sector :GEOLOGIA era/periodo -- = Tertiair :GEOLOGIA terreno -- = tertiaire formatie + tertiario sub :1 CATHOLICISMO tertiaris :2 GEOLOGIA tertiair tertie num ord :1 derde :le -- parte = het derde (deel) :reducer al -- parte = tiërceren :HISTORIA -- stato = derde stand :-- mundo = derde wereld :pais del -- mundo = derde-wereldland :caffe del -- mundo = derde-wereldkoffie :studente de -- anno = derdejaarsstudent + tertio adv :1 tertio + tertio sub :1 derde deel :le largor es equal a duo --s del longor = de lengte verhoudt zich tot de breedte als 3 tot 2 :reducer al -- = tiërceren + tertiodecime num ord :1 dertiende + tertium non datur LATINO :1 tertium non datur + terylene sub :1 terylene (polyestervezel) + terzarima sub ITALIANO :1 terzine + terzetto sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA terzet + tesla sub :1 PHYSICA tesla (eenheid van magnetische inductie) + tessitura sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA tessituur, stemomvang, (stem)register test sub ANGLESE :1 test, toets(ing), proef :-- scholar = schooltoets :-- de intelligentia = intelligentietest :-- a selection multiple = merkeuzetoets :-- de comprehension oral = luistervaardigheidstoets :-- de laboratorio = laboratoriumproef :-- de frenage = remtest :-- de fission = splijtproef :-- antidoping = dopingtest :-- sexuologic = geslachtstest :-- de ingresso/entrata = instaptest :SPORT -- del sexo = geslachtstest :auto(mobile) de -- = testauto, testwagen :pista/percurso de -- = testbaan :pilota de -- = testpiloot :laboratorio de -- = testlaboratorium :methodo de -- = testmethode :systema de -- = testsysteem :resultato de -- = testresultaat :submitter a un -- = aan een toets onderwerpen testa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA schelp, schaal, schulp :2 hoofd (van mens), kop (van dier) :dolor/mal de -- = hoofdpijn :le -- me dole = ik heb hoofdpijn :-- coronate = gekroond hoofd :-- calve = kale kop, kaal hoofd, kaalkop :-- cave = holhoofd :-- punctate/punctute = punthoofd :-- o cruce = kruis of munt :-- atomic/nuclear = atoomkop :-- a duple facie = januskop :-- de clavo = spijkerkop :voce de -- = kopstem :a -- nude/discoperte = blootshoofds :cossino de -- = hoofdkussen :ornamento de -- = hoofdtooi :signo/movimento de -- = hoofdknik :receptor de -- = hoofd/koptelefoon :-- de morto = doodshoofd :labor de -- = hoofdarbeid FIGURATE perder le -- = het hoofd verliezen :haber le -- dur = een harde kop hebben :del -- al pedes = van top tot teen :station de -- = kopstation :succuter le -- = het hoofd schudden, nee zeggen :rumper le -- a un persona = iemand de hersens inslaan :rumper se le -- = zich het hoofd breken :abassar le -- = het hoofd laten hangen :pender super le -- = boven het hoofd hangen :le -- me torna = het duizelt me, ik ben duizelig :facer tornar le -- a un persona = iemand duizelig maken :batter le -- contra = zijn hoofd stoten tegen :montar al -- = naar het hoofd stijgen :sin -- ni caude = zonder kop of staart :tante --s , tante ideas = zoveel hoofden, zoveel zinnen :3 hoofd, opschrift, titel, kop :articulo de -- de un jornal = hoofdartikel van een krant :-- de littera = briefhoofd :4 hoofd, leiding :-- del opposition = leider van de oppositie :al -- de = aan het hoofd/leiding van :prender le -- de = de leiding nemen van :5 hoofd (zetel van verstand en gevoel), verstand, hersens, humeur :6 kop, top, bovenkant, voorkant, voorste gedeelte :-- de ponte = bruggehoofd :-- de un clavo = kop van een spijker :clavo a -- = spijker met kop :clavo sin -- = spijker zonder kop :-- de martello = hamerkop :-- de spinula = speldeknop :-- de pipa = pijpekop :-- de puteo = ingang van boorput/schacht :-- del femore = kop van het dijbeen :-- de lactuca = krop sla :-- del peloton = kop van het peloton :peloton/gruppo de -- = kopgroep :ir/currer al -- = op kop liggen, aan de kop gaan + testabile adj :1 testbaar, toetsbaar, beproefbaar :2 wat het voorwerp van een testamentaire beschikking van kan zijn + testabilitate sub :1 testbaarheid, toetsbaarheid, beproefbaarheid :2 mogelijkheid voor een testamentaire beschikking testacee adj :1 ZOOLOGIA schelp..., schaal... testaceos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA testacea, schelpdieren testamentari adj :1 JURIDIC testamentair :tutor -- = testamentair voogd :executor -- = executeur testamentair :le ultime dispositiones -- = de uiterste wilsbeschikking testamento sub :1 JURIDIC testament :-- nuncapative = mondeling testament :-- (h)olographe = eigenhandig geschreven testament :-- reciproc = wederkerig testament :forma de -- = testamentsvorm :registro de --s = testamentenregister :codicillo de un -- = aanhangsel bij een testament :validation de un -- = verificatie van een testament :lectura de un -- = voorlezing van een testament :apertura de un -- = opening van een testament :cassar/annullar un -- = een testament nietig verklaren :cassation/annullation de un -- = nietigverklaring van een testament :facer un -- = een testament maken :legar per -- = per testament vermaken :revocar un -- = een testament herroepen :aperir un -- = een testament openen :mitter un persona in su -- = iemand in zijn testament zetten :2 Vetule/Vetere/Antique Testamento = Oude Testament :Nove Testamento = Nieuwe Testament testar (I) v :1 getuigen, als getuige ondertekenen :-- ante le tribunal = voor de rechtbank getuigen :2 testeren, een testament maken + testar (II) v :1 testen :-- un candidato = een kandidaat testen :-- le frenos = een remtest uitvoeren :-- un nove producto = een nieuw produkt uitproberen testate adj :1 JURIDIC een rechtsgeldig testament nalatend testator sub :1 testateur, erflater teste (I) sub :1 getuige :-- a/de carga = getuige à charge :-- a/de discarga = getuige à décharge :-- visual/ocular = ooggetuige :-- auricular = oorgetuige :-- principal = hoofdgetuige, kroongetuige, stergetuige :-- jurate = beëdigd getuige :--s matrimonial = getuigen bij een huwelijk :--s in un duello = getuigen bij een duel :-- biblic = bijbelse getuige :--s de Jehovah = Jehova's getuigen :-- sub juramento = getuige onder ede :BIBLIA illes presentava --s false = zij stelden valse getuigen :indemnisation del --s = getuigengeld :declaration de(l) --s = getuigenverklaring :audir/ascoltar/examinar/interrogar le --s = een getuigenverhoor afnemen, getuigen horen :audition/interrogatorio de(l) -- = getuigenverhoor :esser -- de = getuige zijn van :declarar como -- = als getuige verklaren :ante duo --s = ten overstaan van twee getuigen :banco/tribuna del --s = getuigenbank teste (II) sub :1 ANATOMIA testis, teelbal, zaadbal, testikel testicular adj :1 ANATOMIA teelbal..., zaadbal..., testikel..., testiculair testiculo sub :1 ANATOMIA teelbal, zaadbal, testikel, testis testiera sub :1 hoofdstel (van paard) testificar v :1 getuigen :-- de mal gusto = van slechte smaak getuigen :isto testifica de su valor = dat getuigt van zijn moed testification sub :1 getuigenis testificator sub :1 iemand die getuigenis aflegt testimonial adj :1 getuigenis gevend :prova/proba -- = getuigenbewijs :examine/audition -- = getui-genverhoor + testimonial sub :1 testimonium, getuigschrift, certificaat, attest(atie), (schriftelijke) verklaring testimoniar v :1 getuigenis afleggen, getuigen, betuigen :-- su amicitate a un persona = iemand zijn vriendschap betuigen testimonio sub :1 getuigenis, (getuigen)verklaring, betuiging :-- de sympathia = blijk/betuiging van sympathie :-- de adhesion = adhesiebetuiging :-- ver = waarheidsgetrouw getuigenis :-- oral = mondeling getuigenis :-- jurate = beëdigd getuigenis :-- irrecusabile = onwraakbare getuigenis :-- false = valse getuigenis :-- suspecte = verdacht getuigenis :render -- de = getuigenis afleggen van testo sub :1 aarden pot :2 potscherf :strato de --s = schervenlaag + testologia sub :1 testleer teston sub :1 HISTORIA teston (zilveren munt) + testosteron sub :1 BIOCHIMIA testosteron testudine sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schildpad :-- marin = waterschildpad :carapace de un -- = schild van een schildpad :2 ANTIQUITATE schilddak, stormdak :3 ANTIQUITATE militaire formatie waarbij de schilden naast elkaar gehouden worden testudinee adj :1 schildpad..., schildpadachtig + tetania sub :1 MEDICINA tetanie tetanic adj :1 MEDICINA tetanisch, tetanus... :infection -- = tetanusinfectie :spasmo -- = tetanuskramp :bacillo -- = tetanusbacil :veneno -- = tetanusgif + tetanico sub :1 MEDICINA tetanuspatiënt + tetanigene adj :1 MEDICINA tetanigeen + tetanisar v :1 tetanische krampen opwekken + tétanisate adj :1 verstijfd + tetanisation sub :1 opwekking van tetanische krampen tetano sub :1 tetanus, (kaak)klem, stijfkramp, wondkramp + tête-à-tête sub FRANCESE :1 tête-à-tête + tetraborato sub :1 CHIMIA tetraboraat + tetracephale adj :1 vierhoofdig + tetrachloruro sub :1 CHIMIA tetrachloride :-- de carbon = tetra(chloorkoolstof) + tetrachordo sub :1 MUSICA tetrachord, viersnarige lier :2 ANTIQUITATE viertonige toonladder + tetracyclina sub :1 MEDICINA tetracycline tetradactyle adj :1 ZOOLOGIA viervingerig, viertenig + tetrade sub :1 tetrade + tetragonal adj :1 MATHEMATICA vierhoekig, tetragonaal :systema -- de symmetria = tetragonaal systeem van symmetrie tetragone adj :1 MATHEMATICA vierhoekig, tetragonaal tetragono sub :1 MATHEMATICA vierhoek + tetragonolobo sub :1 BOTANICA hauwklaver + tetragramma sub :1 woord van vier letters :2 uit vier letters bestaand magisch teken tetrahedric adj :1 MATHEMATICA viervlak... :figura -- = viervlakkige figuur tetrahedro sub :1 viervlak, tetraëder :-- regular = regelmatig viervlak + tetrahydrocannabinol sub :1 hasjolie + tetralina sub :1 CHIMIA tetralien tetralogia sub :1 LITTERATURA MUSICA MEDICINA tetralogie tetramere adj :1 BOTANICA ZOOLOGIA vierledige tarsen bezittend tetrametro sub :1 LITTERATURA tetrameter + tetrandre adj :1 BOTANICA met vier meeldraden, vierhelmig + tetrapetale adj :1 BOTANICA met vier kroonbladen + tetraplegia sub :1 MEDICINA tetraplegie + tetraploide adj :1 BIOLOGIA tetraploïde + tetraploidia sub :1 BIOLOGIA tetraploïdie tetrapode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA viervoetig, vierpotig + tetrapodia sub :1 LITTERATURA tetrapodie + tetrapodos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA viervoetige dieren tetraptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA viervleugelig tetrarcha sub :1 viervorst, tetrarch tetrarchato sub :1 ANTIQUITATE waardigheid/gebied/ambtsperiode van viervorst tetrarchia sub :1 ANTIQUITATE viervorstendom, tetrarchie + tetras sub :1 ZOOLOGIA woudhoen, boshoen + tetrasperme adj :1 BOTANICA vierzadig + tetrastyle adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER vierzuilig :templo -- = tempel met een front van vier zuilen + tetrastylo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER tempel met een front van vier zuilen + tetrasyllabe adj :1 vierlettergrepig + tetrasyllabic adj :1 vierlettergrepig :verso -- = vierlettergrepig vers + tetrasyllabo sub :1 vierlettergrepig vers tetrathlon sub :1 vierkamp + tetratomic adj :1 CHIMIA uit vier atomen bestaand + tetravalente adj :1 CHIMIA vierwaardig :atomo -- = vierwaardig atoom + tetravalentia sub :1 CHIMIA vierwaardigheid + tetrice sub :1 ZOOLOGIA auerhaan, woerhaan + tetrodo sub :1 tetrode + tetruste sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hazelhoen tetta sub :1 moederborst, tepel :inflammation del -- = tepelontsteking :dar le -- = de borst geven :2 uier + tettar v :1 zogen + tettina sub :1 (fop)speen Teutoburgo sub n pr :1 Battalia de -- = Slag in het Teutoburger Woud teutomania sub :1 streven om Duitsland oppermachtig te maken teutone adj :1 Teutoons teutonic adj :1 Teutoons :linguas -- = Teutoonse talen :Ordine -- = Duitse Orde teutono sub :1 Teutoon, Germaan texer v :1 weven :arte de -- = weefkunst texito sub :1 (geweven) stof, weefsel :-- de lana/de coton/de lino = wollen/katoenen/linnen stof :-- de fibras synthetic = synthetisch weefsel :-- de feltro = vilt :-- vegetal = plantaardig weefsel :-- metallic = metaalgaas :mercante de --s = manufacturier :magazin de --s = manufacturenwinkel :2 ANATOMIA weefsel :-- muscular = spierweefsel :-- cutanee = huidweefsel :-- organic = organisch weefsel :-- glandular = klierweefsel :-- cellular = celweefsel :-- ossose = beenweefsel, botweefsel :-- adipose = vetweefsel :-- erectile = erectiel weefsel :-- cicatricial = littekenweefsel :-- vascular = vaatweefsel :-- cancerose = kankerweefsel :cultura de --s = weefselkweek :3 FIGURATE aaneenschakeling :-- de contradictiones = web van tegenstrijdigheden :-- de absurditates = aaneenschakeling van dwaasheden texitor sub :1 wever :-- de calceas = kousenwever :-- de lino = linnenwever :-- de seta = zijdewever :-- de lana = wolwever :nodo de -- = weversknoop textile adj :1 textiel... :productos -- = textiel(produkten) :fibra -- = textielvezel :industria -- = textielindustrie :fabrica -- = textielfabriek :fabricante -- = textielfabrikant :travaliator/laborator/obrero -- = textielarbeider :planta -- = textielplant textile sub :1 textiel, (geweven) stof, textielvezel, textielprodukt :--s artificial = kunststoffen :--s natural = natuurlijke stoffen :--s synthetic = synthetische stoffen :commercio del -- = handel in textiel :chimia del --s = textielchemie texto sub :1 tekst :-- original = oorspronkelijke tekst, grondtekst :-- de base = basistekst :-- de un canto = tekst van een lied :-- de un lege = wettekst :-- de un opera = operatekst, libretto :-- biblic/del biblia = bijbeltekst :-- sacrate = heilig geschrift :-- in prosa = prozatekst :-- publicitari = reclametekst :-- condensate = samenvatting :COMPUTATOR tractamento de --s = tekstverwerking :COMPUTATOR machina de tractamento de --s = tekstverwerker :analyse (-ysis) de -- = tekstanalyse :libro de -- = leerboek :critica de --s = tekstkritiek :edition de (un) -- = tekstuitgave :restituer un -- = de oorspronkelijke tekst reconstrueren :falsificar un -- = een tekst vervalsen :corrumper un -- = een tekst verminken textual adj :1 tekstueel, woordelijk, woord voor woord, letterlijk :copia -- = exacte copie :traduction -- = woordelijke/letterlijke vertaling :interpretation -- = tekstinterpretatie :citation -- = letterlijke aanhaling :reportar textualmente le parolas de un persona = letterlijk de woorden van iemand rapporteren :2 tekstueel, tekst... :analyse (-ysis) -- = tekstanalyse :critica -- = tekstkritiek textura sub :1 textuur, manier van weven, weefsel :falta de -- = weeffout :2 FIGURATE (op)bouw, samenhang, opzet :-- de un roman = opzet van een roman + thai(landese) adj :1 Thailands + thai(landese) sub :1 Thailander + Thailandia sub n pr :1 Thailand + thalamic adj :1 thalamus... :syndrome -- = thalamussyndroom + thalamo sub :1 BIOLOGIA thalamus :2 ANTIQUITATE huwelijksbed :conducer al -- = naar het huwe-lijksbed leiden :3 BOTANICA bloembodem + thalassemia sub :1 MEDICINA thalassemie + thalassemic adj :1 lijdend aan thalassemie + thalassemico sub :1 thalassemiepatiënt + thalassic adj :1 zee..., binnenzee..., oceaan...., oceanisch, pelagisch :BOTANICA dissemination -- = verspreiding door de zee + thalassobiologia sub :1 thalassobiologie + thalassocrate sub :1 ANTIQUITATE heerser van de zee + thalassocratia sub :1 ANTIQUITATE thalassocratie, zeeheerschappij, macht op zee :-- carthaginese = Carthaagse zeeheerschappij :-- de Venetia = zeeheerschappij van Venetië + thalassographia sub :1 zeebeschrijving + thalassographic adj :1 van/mbt de beschrijving van de zee + thalassophobia sub :1 vrees voor de zee + thalassotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA thalassotherapie, behandeling met zeewater en zeelucht + thalictro sub :1 BOTANICA ruit :-- flave = poelruit, waterruit + thalidomida sub :1 MEDICINA thalidomide, softenon + thallic adj :1 CHIMIA thalli... + thallium sub :1 CHIMIA thallium (element 81) :composito de -- = thalliumverbinding + thallo sub :1 BOTANICA thallus, loof :-- de lichenes = loof van korstmossen thallogeno sub :1 BOTANICA thallofyt, thallusplant + thallophyto sub :1 BOTANICA thallofyt, thallusplant :-- unicellular = eencellige thallofyt + thanatologia sub :1 thanatologie, leer van de dood + thanatologic adj :1 thanatologisch + thanatologo sub :1 thanatoloog + thanatophobia sub :1 ziekelijke angst voor de dood + thanatos sub :1 thanatos, doodsdrift + thaumatologia sub :1 thaumatologie, studie en beschrijving van wonderen + thaumatologic adj :1 thaumatologisch + thaumatologista sub :1 thaumatoloog + thaumatologo sub :1 thaumatoloog + thaumaturge adj :1 thaumaturgisch, wonderdadig, wonderdoend thaumaturgia sub :1 wonderdadig vermogen, wonderdoenerij thaumaturgic adj :1 thaumaturgisch, wonderdadig, wonderdoend thaumaturgo sub :1 wonderdoener, thaumaturg the sub :1 thee :-- forte = sterke thee :-- legier = slappe thee :-- nigre = zwarte thee :-- verde = groene thee :-- con lacte = thee met melk :-- al/con citro = citroenthee :-- al fructos de rosa = rozebottelthee :sacchetto de -- = theezakje :aqua pro le -- = theewater :tassa a/de -- = theekopje :servicio a/de -- = theeservies :coclear/coclearetto a/de -- = theelepeltje :cassa a/pro -- = theebus :tabuliero de -- = theeblad :mixtura de -- = theemelange :hora del -- = thee-uurtje, theetijd :importation de -- = thee-import/invoer :importator de -- = thee-importeur :exportation de -- = thee-export/uitvoer :exportator de -- = thee-exporteur :commercio de -- = theehandel :interprisa de -- = theeonderneming :cultura de -- = theecultuur :plantation de -- = theeplantate :plantator de -- = theeplanter :recolta de -- = theepluk :rosa de -- = theeroos :casa de -- = theehuis :colatorio de -- = theezeefje :salon de -- = theesalon :consumo/consumption de -- = theeverbruik :pais productor de -- = theeland :facer/preparar -- = thee zetten :servir -- = thee serveren/schenken :lassar infunder le -- = de thee laten trekken :io ha ordinate duo --s = ik heb twee thee besteld :prender/biber -- = thee drinken :invitar un persona a prender le -- = iemand op de thee vragen + theandria sub :1 THEOLOGIA het godmens-zijn (vnl van Christus) + theandric adj :1 THEOLOGIA godmenselijk, goddelijk en menselijk + theanthropia sub :1 Vide: theandria + theanthropic adj :1 Vide: theandric + theatino sub :1 CATHOLICISMO theatijn theatral adj :1 toneel... :arte -- = toneelspeelkunst :obra -- = toneelwerk :chronica -- = toneelrubriek :critico -- = toneelkritikus :critica -- = toneelkritiek :compania -- = toneelgezelschap :vita -- = toneelleven :autor -- = toneelschrijver :effecto -- = toneeleffect :adaptation -- = toneelbewerking :representation -- = toneelvoorstelling :vespera/vespere -- = toneelavond :saison (F) -- = toneelseizoen :litteratura -- = toneelliteratuur :manifestation -- = toneelmanifestatie :linguage -- = toneeltaal :tradition -- = toneeltraditie :2 theatraal, toneelmatig :medios -- = theatrale middelen :effecto -- = theatraal effect :3 theatraal, overdreven, onnatuurlijk :gestos -- = theatrale gebaren :tono -- = theatrale toon + theatralisar v :1 voor het toneel bewerken, theatraliseren + theatralisation sub :1 het bewerken voor toneel, toneelbewerking, dramatisering, theatralisering + theatralismo sub :1 theatraal gedrag theatralitate sub :1 toneelmatig/theatraal karakter :2 geschiktheid voor het toneel :3 theatraal gedrag, aanstellerij theatro sub :1 schouwburg, theater, toneel :-- de marionettes = marionettentheater :-- de varietates = varietétheater :-- baroc = baroktoneel :-- de umbras = schimmenspel :-- al/in aere libere = openluchttheater :-- radiophonic = hoorspel :-- de repertoire (F)/de repertorio = repertoiretheater :-- municipal = stadsschouwburg :-- complete = uitverkochte schouwburg :billet de -- = kaartje voor de schouwburg :abonamento de -- = schouwburgabonnement :sala de -- = schouwburgzaal :servitrice de -- = ouvreuse :publico de -- = schouwburgpubliek :agentia de -- = theaterbureau :incendio de -- = schouwburgbrand :director de -- = schouwburgdirekteur :inventario de -- = schouwburginventaris :mobiliario de -- = schouwburgmeubilair :personal de -- = schouwburgpersoneel :ir al -- = naar de schouwburg gaan :frequentator de --s = regelmatige schouwburgbezoeker :representar un pecia/obra de -- = een toneelstuk opvoeren :dar representationes in un -- = een schouwburg bespelen :2 toneel, toneelkunst, theater :pièce (F)/pecia/obra de -- = toneelstuk :-- classic = klassiek toneel :-- total = totaaltheater :-- experimental = experimenteel theater :-- absurde/del absurdo = absurdistisch toneel :-- existentialista = existentialistisch toneel :-- popular = volkstoneel :critico de -- = toneelkriticus :critica de -- = toneelkritiek :masca/mascara de -- = toneelmasker :compania de -- = toneelgezelschap :representation de -- = toneelvoorstelling :-- filmate = verfilmd toneel :scientia del -- = theaterwetenschap :historia del -- = toneelgeschiedenis :adaptar pro le -- = voor het toneel bewerken :3 toneel, toneelwerk :4 toneelgezelschap :-- del riso = theater van de lach :5 toneelspeelkunst, kunst van het acteren :6 aanstellerij, gemaakte vertoning :de -- = theatraal, gemaakt, overdreven :voce de -- = theatrale stem :facer -- = zich aanstellen :7 FIGURATE schouwtoneel, terrein, toneel :le -- del mundo = het schouwtoneel der wereld :le -- del crimine = de plaats van de misdaad :MILITAR -- del guerra/de lucta = krijgstoneel theatromania sub :1 manie om naar de schouwburg te gaan theatromano sub :1 persoon met een manie voor de schouwburg + thebaide sub :1 oase van rust, eenzame verblijfplaats + thebaina sub :1 PHARMACIA thebaïne, paramorphina + theban adj :1 Thebaans + thebano sub :1 Thebaan + Thebas sub n pr :1 Thebe theca sub :1 ANATOMIA, BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA vlies, kapsel, omhulsel theiera sub :1 theepot theiero sub :1 theestruik theina sub :1 CHIMIA theïne theismo sub :1 theïsme :2 MEDICINA theïnevergiftiging theista sub :1 theïst + theista adj :1 theïstisch :philosopho -- = theïstische filosoof theistic adj :1 theïstisch :philosophia -- = theïstische filosofie thema sub :1 thema, onderwerp, stof, punt van behandeling :-- fundamental = grondthema :-- de conversation = onderwerp van gesprek :-- preferite = stokpaardje :abordar un -- = een onderwerp aansnijden :esser -- de discussion = onderwerp van bespreking zijn :2 MUSICA thema, motief :variationes super un -- = variaties op een thema :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA thema, grondvorm, basis, stam thematic adj :1 thematisch (anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, MUSICA) :cartographia -- = thematische cartografie :catalogo -- = thematische catalogus :vocal -- = themavocaal, stamklinker :consonante -- = stammedeklinker :syllaba -- = stamlettergreep :verbos -- = thematische werkwoorden :analyse (-ysis) -- = thematische analyse :approche {sj} -- = thematische aanpak :studios -- = thematologie + thematica sub :1 thematiek + thenar sub :1 ANATOMIA muis (van de hand) theobroma sub :1 BOTANICA cacaoboom + theobromina sub :1 CHIMIA theobromine + theocentric adj :1 theocentrisch + theocentrismo sub :1 theocentrisme theocrate sub :1 theocraat theocratia sub :1 theocratie, priesterheerschappij theocratic adj :1 theocratisch :governamento -- = theocratische regering theodicea sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA theodicee + theodolite sub :1 theodoliet, meetschijf :-- laser (A) = lasertheodoliet :nivello de -- = niveau van theodoliet + theodolitic adj :1 theodolitisch + theodosian adj :1 van/mbt tot de Romeinse keizer Theodosius I :2 van/mbt tot de Romeinse keizer Theodosius II :codice -- = wetboek van Theodosius (438) theogonia sub :1 RELIGION theogonie, godenwording :-- perse = Perzische theogonie :-- egyptian = Egyptische theogonie theogonic adj :1 RELIGION theogonisch :systema -- = theogonisch systeem :mytho -- = theogonische mythe + theogonista sub :1 theogoniekenner + theologal adj :1 theologaal :virtutes -- (fide, sperantia, amor) = theologale deugden, goddelijke deugden (geloof, hoop en liefde) theologia sub :1 theologie, godgeleerdheid :-- moral = moraaltheologie :-- dogmatic = dogmatische theologie :-- feminista = feministische theologie :-- de liberation = bevrijdingstheologie :-- biblic = bijbelse theologie :-- moderne = moderne theologie :facultate de -- = faculteit der godgeleerdheid :studente/studiante de -- = theologant, theologiestudent :professor de -- = professor/hoogleraar in de godgeleerdheid theologic adj :1 godgeleerd, theologisch :studente/studiante -- = theologant, theologiestudent :libros -- = theologische boeken :querela/disputa/controversia -- = leergeschil :studer/studiar problemas -- = theologiseren + theologisar v :1 theologiseren theologo sub :1 godgeleerde, theoloog :-- orthodoxe = orthodoxe theoloog :disputa de --s = theologentwist + theomania sub :1 theomanie, godswaan, godsdienstwaanzin + theomaniac adj :1 behept met godsdienstwaanzin + theomaniaco sub :1 godsdienstwaanzinnige theomantia sub :1 theomantie, voorspelling door goddelijke ingeving + theomorphe adj :1 theomorfisch, god(e) gelijk + theomorphic adj :1 Vide: theomorphe + theonomia sub :1 theonomie + theophania sub :1 theofanie, godsverschijning + theophore adj :1 de naam van een god dragend + theophoric adj :1 Vide: theophore + theophyllina sub :1 CHIMIA theophylline + theophyllinic adj :1 theophylline bevattend + theorba sub :1 MUSICA teorbe + theorbista sub :1 teorbespeler theorema sub :1 (grond)stelling, theorema :-- mathematic = wiskundige stelling :-- de Pythagoras = stelling van Pythagoras :-- del cosinus = cosinustheorema :-- del momentos = momentenstelling :-- de continuitate = continuïteitstheorema :-- de addition = additietheorema :-- de convolution = convolutietheorema :demonstrar un -- = een stelling bewijzen theorematic adj :1 theorema..., theorematisch :scientias -- = theorematische wetenschappen theoretic adj :1 theoretisch :2 theoretisch, hypothetisch, speculatief theoretica sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA theoretische/bespiegelende wijsbegeerte theoretico sub :1 theoreticus theoria sub :1 RELIGION GREC gezantschap afgevaardigd naar plechtige feesten :2 theorie, leer :-- e practica = theorie en praktijk :-- de litteratura = literatuurtheorie :-- del cognoscimento/del cognoscentia = kennisleer, kennistheorie :-- del perspectiva = leer van het perspectief :-- del evolution = evolutietheorie :-- del relativitate = relativiteitstheorie :-- undulatori/del undas = golftheorie :-- quantic/del quantos = quantumtheorie :-- del sono = leer van het geluid :-- moral = moraaltheorie :-- corpuscular del lumine/luce = corpusculaire theorie van het licht :-- atomic/nuclear = atoomtheorie :-- cellular = celtheorie :-- demographic = bevolkingstheorie :-- de Newton = theorie van Newton :-- darwinian = Darwinleer :-- domino = domino-theorie :-- consistente = consistente theorie :-- inconsistente = niet consistente leer :-- fragile = slecht gefundeerde theorie :-- cosmogonic = kosmogonische theorie :fundamento de un -- = grondprincipe van een theorie :formular/elaborar un -- = een theorie opstellen :defender un -- = een theorie verdedigen :applicar un -- = een theorie toepassen :oppugnation de un -- = bestrijding van een theorie :in -- isto es possibile = in theorie is dat mogelijk :isto ha un explication in -- = dat is theoretisch verklaarbaar :maestrar/dominar le -- de un technica = een techniek theoretisch beheersen :in -- isto pare multo facile, ma le realitate es altere = in theorie lijkt dat heel makkelijk, maar in de praktijk valt dat tegen theoric adj :1 theoretisch :physica -- = theoretische natuurkunde :chimia -- = theoretische scheikunde :examine -- = theoretisch examen :manual -- = theorieboek :isto es un puncto de vista purmente -- = dat is een zuiver theoretisch standpunt :theoricamente nos ha nulle possibilitate = theoretisch zijn we kansloos + theoricitate sub :1 het theoretisch zijn theorisar v :1 theoretiseren, een theorie opbouwen, theoretisch analyseren + theorisation sub :1 het theoretiseren + theorisator sub :1 iemand die theoretiseert theorista sub :1 theoreticus theosophe adj :1 theosofisch theosophia sub :1 theosofie theosophic adj :1 theosofisch + theosophista sub :1 theosoof theosopho sub :1 theosoof therapeuta sub :1 MEDICINA therapeut therapeutic adj :1 MEDICINA therapeutisch :tractamento -- = geneeswijze :efficacia/virtute -- = geneeskracht :methodo -- = therapeutische methode therapeutica sub :1 MEDICINA behandeling, therapie, geneeswijze :-- solar = zonnetherapie :2 MEDICINA therapeutiek therapia sub :1 therapie, geneeswijze, behandeling :-- familial = gezinstherapie :-- del comportamento = gedragstherapie :-- per le joco = speltherapie :-- de choc {sj} = therapia de choc :-- manual = manuele therapie + theriaca sub :1 HISTORIA, MEDICINA theriakel, triakel + theriacal adj :1 triakel... + theriomorphe adj :1 theriomorf + theriomorphic adj :1 theriomorf + therm sub :1 PHYSICA therm (een miljoen calorieën) thermal adj :1 warmte..., temperatuur..., thermisch :barriera -- = hittebarrièra :capacitate -- = warmtecapaciteit :equator -- = thermische evenaar :pollution -- = thermische verontreiniging :central -- = thermische centrale :reactor -- = thermische reactor :unitate -- = warmte-eenheid :diffusion -- = thermodiffusie :ionisation -- = thermische ionisatie :evaporation -- = thermische verdamping :CHIMIA analyse (-ysis) -- = thermische analyse :2 thermaal, badkuur... :banios -- = thermale baden :aqua -- = warm bronwater :fonte -- = warmwaterbron :cura -- = badkuur :station -- = kuuroord :stabilimento/establimento -- = kurhaus + thermalismo sub :1 kuurwezen + thermalitate sub :1 thermale eigenschappen thermas sub pl :1 ANTIQUITATE thermen, badhuis thermic adj :1 warmte..., temperatuur..., thermisch :excambiator -- = warmte(uit)wisselaar :wattimetro -- = hittedraadmeter :central -- = warmtekrachtcentrale :energia -- = warmte-energie :isolation -- = warmte-isolatie :conductibilitate/conductivitate -- = warmtegeleidingsvermogen, thermische geleiding :effecto -- = warmte-effect, temperatuursinvloed :propulsion -- = warmte-aandrijving :irradiation -- = warmtestraling :ionisation -- = thermische ionisatie :evaporation -- = thermische verdamping :fonte -- = warmwaterbron :scientia -- = warmteleer :pollution -- = thermische verontreiniging/vervuiling :sensation -- = warmtegewaarwording :scuto -- = hitteschild :radiation -- = hittestraling :diffusion -- = thermodiffusie :equator -- = thermische evenaar :inversion -- = temperatuursinversie :carta -- = temperatuurskaart :motor -- = heteluchtmotor :CHIMIA analyse (-ysis) -- = thermische analyse :ascendentia -- = thermiek + thermica sub :1 warmteleer thermidor sub :1 HISTORIA FRANCESE thermidor thermidorian adj :1 HISTORIA FRANCESE van de 9-de thermidor thermidorianos sub pl :1 HISTORIA FRANCESE afgevaardigden die Robespierre ten val brachten + thermion sub :1 PHYSICA thermion (door verhit metaal uitgezonden ion) + thermionic adj :1 PHYSICA thermionisch :currente -- = thermionenstroom + thermionica sub :1 PHYSICA thermionenfysica + thermistor sub :1 PHYSICA thermistor thermite sub :1 thermiet (lasmengsel) :soldatura al -- = thermietlassen, lassen met thermiet :aciero al -- = thermietstaal :reaction de -- = thermietreactie + thermobarometro sub :1 thermobarometer + thermobatteria sub :1 thermobatterij + thermocaustico sub :1 thermocausticum thermocauterio sub :1 brandijzer, thermocauter + thermochimia sub :1 CHIMIA thermochemie + thermochimic adj :1 thermochemisch + thermocoagulation sub :1 thermocoagulatie + thermocompression sub :1 thermocompressie + thermocopula sub :1 PHYSICA thermokoppel, thermo-element + thermodetector sub :1 thermodetector + thermodiffusion sub :1 thermodiffusie + thermodynamic adj :1 PHYSICA thermodynamisch :cyclo -- = thermodynamische cyclus :systema -- = thermodynamisch systeem :stato -- = thermodynamische toestand :processo -- = thermodynamisch proces :equilibrio -- = thermodynamisch evenwicht :potential -- = thermodynamische potentiaal thermodynamica sub :1 PHYSICA thermodynamica + thermoelasticitate sub :1 thermo-elasticiteit + thermoelectric adj :1 thermo-elektrisch :pila -- = thermo-elektrische zuil, thermozuil :copula -- = thermokoppel, thermo-element :effecto -- = thermo-elektrisch effect :cossino -- = verwarmingskussen + thermoelectricitate sub :1 PHYSICA thermo-elektrische energie + thermoelectron sub :1 thermo-elektron + thermoelectronic adj :1 PHYSICA thermo-elektronisch :emission -- = thermo-elektronische emissie + thermogene adj :1 thermogeen :watta -- = thermogene watten + thermogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA warmteontwikkeling + thermogenia sub :1 PHYSICA thermogenie + thermogenic adj :1 warmtegevend + thermogramma sub :1 thermogram + thermographia sub :1 thermografie + thermographic adj :1 thermografisch + thermographo sub :1 thermograaf, zelfregistrerende thermometer + thermogravimetria sub :1 thermogravimetrie + thermogravimetric adj :1 thermogravimetrisch + thermolabile adj :1 BIOLOGIA thermolabiel (niet bestand tegen warmte) + thermolabilitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA thermolabiliteit + thermologia sub :1 warmteleer, thermologie + thermoluminescentia sub :1 PHYSICA thermoluminescentie (oplichten bij warmte) :methodo de -- = thermoluminescentiemethode + thermolyse (-ysis) sub :1 MEDICINA thermolyse, warmteverlies :2 CHIMIA pyrolyse + thermolytic adj :1 thermolytisch + thermomagnetic adj :1 PHYSICA thermomagnetisch :phenomenos -- = thermomagnetische verschijnselen :effecto -- = thermomagnetisch effect + thermomagnetismo sub :1 PHYSICA thermomagnetisme + thermometria sub :1 thermometrie, temperatuurmeting + thermometric adj :1 thermometrisch, thermometer... :scala -- = thermometerschaal thermometro sub :1 thermometer :-- centesimal = honderddelige thermometer :-- de Celsius = Celsiusthermometer :-- de Fahrenheit = Fahrenheitthermometer :-- clinic/medical = koortsthermometer :-- a/de alcohol = alcoholthermometer :-- a/de mercurio = kwikthermometer :-- a/de gas = gasthermometer :-- metallic = metaalthermometer :-- a bimetallo/a lamina bimetallic = bimetaalthermometer :-- a maximo = maximumthermometer :-- a minimo = minimumthermometer :-- graduate = thermometer met schaalverdeling :-- de camera = kamerthermometer :tubo del -- = thermometerbuis :sensibilitate de un -- = gevoeligheid van een thermometer :le -- descende/bassa = de thermometer zakt, de temperatuur daalt :le -- monta = de thermometer gaat omhoog, de temperatuur stijgt :le -- indica 30 grados = de thermometer wijst 30 graden aan :mirar/reguardar le -- = op de thermometer kijken + thermomigration sub :1 PHYSICA thermomigratie + thermonastia sub :1 BIOLOGIA thermonastie + thermonastic adj :1 BIOLOGIA thermonastisch :movimentos -- = thermonastische bewegingen + thermonuclear adj :1 thermonucleair :armas -- = thermonucleaire wapens :bomba -- = waterstofbom :reaction -- = thermonucleaire reactie :fusion -- = kernfusie + thermopalpation sub :1 thermopalpatie + thermoperiodicitate sub :1 thermoperiodiciteit + thermophile adj :1 thermofiel + thermophilo sub :1 thermofiele bacterie + thermophobia sub :1 thermofobie + thermophono :1 thermofoon + thermopila sub :1 thermozuil, thermo-elektrische zuil, thermobatterij + thermoplastic adj :1 thermoplastisch :resina -- = thermoplastische (kunst)hars + thermoplasticitate sub :1 thermoplasticiteit + thermoplastico sub :1 thermoplast Thermopylas sub n pr pl :1 Thermopylae + thermoreactor sub :1 thermoreactor + thermoreceptor sub :1 thermoreceptor + thermoregulation sub :1 warmteregeling, warmteregulatie, temperatuurregeling, temperatuurregulatie + thermoregulator sub :1 warmteregelaar, temperatuurregelaar, thermoregulateur, thermostaat :-- a lamina bimetallic = thermoregulateur met bimetaal + thermoregulator adj :1 thermoregulatorisch, warmteregelend + thermoresistente adj :1 warmtebestendig :materia plastic -- = warmtebestendige plastische stof + thermoresistentia sub :1 warmtebestendigheid thermos sub ANGLESE :1 thermosfles, thermoskan + thermoscopia sub :1 thermoscopie thermoscopic adj :1 thermoscopisch + thermoscopio sub :1 thermoscoop + thermosensibile adj :1 warmtegevoelig, thermosensibel :materiales -- = warmtegevoelige materialen + thermosensibilitate sub :1 warmtegevoeligheid, thermosensibiliteit + thermosiphon sub :1 verwarmingstoestel met circulerend warm water + thermosolubile adj :1 warm oplosbaar + thermosphera sub :1 thermosfeer + thermostabile adj :1 thermostabiel, warmtebestendig, warmtevast + thermostabilisar v :1 thermostabilisatie tot stand brengen + thermostabilisation sub :1 thermostabilisatie + thermostabilitate sub :1 thermische stabiliteit, hittebestendigheid, warmtebestendigheid, warmtevastheid + thermostatar v :1 met een thermostaat regelen + thermostatic adj :1 thermostatisch, warmtegevoelig :interruptor -- = warmtegevoelige schakelaar thermostato sub :1 thermostaat + thermotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA thermotherapie, warmtebehandeling + thermotolerante adj :1 thermotolerant + thermotrope adj :1 Vide: thermotropic + thermotropic adj :1 BOTANICA thermotropisch + thermotropismo sub :1 BOTANICA thermotropisme + therophyto sub :1 therofyt thesaureria sub :1 schatkamer, schatkist :bonos del -- = schatkistpapier :2 ministerie van financiën thesaurero sub :1 schatkistbewaarder, thesaurier :function/carga de -- = schatmeesterschap thesaurisar v :1 (bij elkaar) sparen, opzij leggen, (op)potten + thesaurisation sub :1 het (op)potten (van geld) thesaurisator sub :1 potter (van geld) thesauro sub :1 schat :2 ECCLESIA verzameling van kerkschatten :3 schatkamer :4 (vak)woordenboek, lexicon these (-esis) sub :1 these (anque PHILOSOPHIA), stelling, bewering :-- principal = hoofdstelling :-- audace/audaciose = gedurfde stelling :-- indefendibile/indefensibile/intenibile/insustenibile = onhoudbare stelling :formular un -- = een stelling formuleren :defender/sustener un -- = en stelling verdedigen :contestar un -- = een stelling betwisten :refutar un -- = een stelling weerleggen :avantiar un -- = een stelling poneren :roman a/de -- = tendensroman :arte a/de -- = tendenskunst :pièce (F) a/de -- = tendensstuk :film (A) a/de -- = tendensfilm :2 these, proefschrift, dissertatie :-- doctoral/de doctorato = proefschrift + thesio sub :1 BOTANICA bergvlas :-- alpin = alpenbergvlas :-- pratense = weidebergvlas + Thessalia sub n pr :1 Thessalië + thessalic adj :1 van/uit Thessalië, Thessalisch + theta sub :1 theta (Griekse letter) MATHEMATICA function -- = thetafunctie thetic adj :1 LITTERATURA tendens... :2 PHILOSOPHIA thetisch, van een stelling :judicamento -- = thetische uitspraak :dogmatica -- = thetische dogmatiek theurgia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA theürgie :2 wonderkracht, wonderdadigheid theurgic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA theürgisch :2 wonderdadig theurgista sub :1 Vide: theurgo theurgo sub :1 wonderdoener, geestenbezweerder, tovenaar + thiamina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA thiamine, vitamine B1 + thigmomorphose (-osis) sub :1 thigmomorfose + thigmotropismo sub :1 thigmotropisme + thioacido sub :1 CHIMIA thiozuur + thiol sub :1 CHIMIA thiol, thio-alcohol + thionic adj :1 CHIMIA thio... :serie -- = reeks thiozuren + thionina sub :1 CHIMIA thionine + thiosulfato sub :1 CHIMIA thiosulfaat + thiosulfuric adj :1 CHIMIA thiozwavel... :acido -- = thiozwavelzuur + thixotropia sub :1 CHIMIA thixotropie + thixotropic,thixotrope adj :1 CHIMIA thixotroop :substantia/agente -- = thixotrope stof :pasta -- = thixotropische pasta :adhesivo -- = thixotropische lijm :suspension -- = thixotrope suspensie + thladiantha sub :1 BOTANICA thladiantha + thlaspi sub :1 BOTANICA boerenkers, thlaspi Thomas sub n pr :1 Thomas :de ongelovige -- = Thomas le incredulo :aciero -- = thomasstaal :scorias -- = thomasslakkenmeel + thomice sub :1 ZOOLOGIA krabspin thomismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA thomisme thomista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA thomist thomista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA thomistisch :philosophia -- = thomistische filosofie + thomistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA thomistisch :philosophia -- = thomistische filosofie Thor sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Thor thorace sub :1 ANATOMIA borst(kas), borstholte, thorax :chirurgia del -- = thoraxchirurgie thoracic adj :1 borst..., thorax..., thoracaal :vertebra -- = borstwervel :cavitate -- = borstholte :ducto -- = borstbuis :cassa -- = ribbenkast :capacitate -- = capaciteit van de borstholte :perimetro -- = borstomvang/wijdte :pariete -- = borstwand :nervo -- = borstzenuw :membrana -- = borstvlies :aorta -- = borstaorta :respiration -- = borstademhaling :chirurgia -- = thoraxchirurgie :vulnere -- = borstwond + thoracocentese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA borstholtepunctie + thoracometro sub :1 MEDICINA thoracometer + thoracoplastica sub :1 MEDICINA thoracoplastiek + thoracoscopia sub :1 thoracoscopie + thoracoscopio sub :1 thoracoscoop + thoracotomia sub :1 MEDICINA thoracotomie thoric adj :1 CHIMIA thorium... thorite sub :1 MINERALOGIA thoriet thorium sub :1 CHIMIA thorium + thoron sub :1 CHIMIA thoron, radon-220 + thrace sub :1 Thraciër :2 Thracisch (taal) + thrace adj :1 Thracisch + Thracia sub n pr :1 Thracië + thracic adj :1 van Thracia + threno sub :1 ANTIQUITATE threnos (Grieks klaaglied) + threnodia sub :1 ANTIQUITATE klaagzang + threonina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA threonine + thriller sub ANGLESE :1 FILM, LITTERATURA thriller + thrips sub :1 ZOOLOGIA thrips (insekt) + thrombina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA trombine, trombase + thrombo sub :1 MEDICINA trombus, bloedprop + thromboblasto sub :1 MEDICINA tromboblast + thrombocyto sub :1 MEDICINA bloedplaatje, trombociet + thrombophlebitis sub :1 MEDICINA tromboflebitis thrombose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA trombose :-- cerebral = hersentrombose :-- obstetric = kraambeen + thrombotic adj :1 trombose... :patiente -- = trombosepatiënt throno sub :1 troon :-- episcopal = bisschopstroon :-- hereditari = troon met erfopvolging :-- royal/regal = koningstroon :baldachino de un -- = hemel van een troon :sala del -- = troonzaal :pretendente/candidato al -- = troonpretendent :herede/successor al/del -- = troonopvolger, kroonplaats :candidato al -- = troonkandidaat :candidatura al -- = troonkandidatuur :succession al -- = troonopvolging :abdicar/renunciar al -- = afstand doen van de troon :FIGURATE poner un persona super le -- = iemand op een voetstuk plaatsen + thujopsis sub :1 BOTANICA hibacypres + thulium sub :1 CHIMIA thulium (element 69) :composito de -- = thuliumverbinding :sal de -- = thuliumzout thunnero sub :1 tonijnenvisser/handelaar thunno sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tonijn :pisca del -- = tonijnvisserij + thuriferario sub :1 wierookdrager + Thuringia sub n pr :1 Thüringen + thuringian adj :1 van/uit Thüringen + thuringiano sub :1 bewoner van Thüringen + thuya sub :1 BOTANICA thuja, thuya, levensboom + thyade sub :1 ANTIQUITATE thyade + thylacino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA Tasmaanse buidelwolf + thymeleaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA thymeleaceae, peperboompjesfamilie thymic adj :1 thymus..., zwezerik... :glandula -- = thymus, thymklier, zwezerik + thymidina sub :1 thymidine + thymina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA thymine thymo (I) sub :1 BOTANICA tijm :-- salvage = wilde tijm :aroma de -- = tijmgeur thymo (II) sub :1 thymus, thijmklier, zwezerik thymol sub :1 CHIMIA thymol + thyratron sub :1 PHYSICA thyratron + thyristor sub :1 PHYSICA thyristor + thyristorisate adj :1 PHYSICA van een thyristor voorzien + thyroglobulina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA thyroglobuline thyroide adj :1 ANATOMIA schild..., schildvormig :cartilagine -- = schildkraakbeen :glandula -- = schildklier :hormon -- = schildklierhormoon + thyroide sub :1 ANATOMIA schildklier + thyroidectomia sub :1 schildklieroperatie + thyroiditis sub :1 MEDICINA schildklierontsteking thyrotomia sub :1 MEDICINA thyr(e)otomie (gehele of gedeeltelijke wegneming van de schildklier) + thyrotrophina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA thyrotropine + thyroxina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA thyroxine, schildklierhormoon :le -- favori/favora le crescentia = thyroxine bevordert de groei + thyrso sub :1 ANTIQUITATE Bacchusstaf :2 BOTANICA thyrsus, kaars + tiara sub :1 tiara, drievoudige pauselijke kroon :portar le -- = paus zijn Tibere sub n pr :1 Tiber + tiberin adj :1 van de Tiber Tibet sub n pr :1 Tibet tibetan adj :1 Tibetaans tibetano sub :1 Tibetaan tibia sub :1 ANATOMIA scheenbeen :2 MUSICA fluit tibial sub :1 ANATOMIA scheenbeen..., tibiaal :musculo -- = scheenbeenspier :nervos -- = tibiale zenuwen :malleolo -- = binnenenkel + tibialgia sub :1 pijn in het scheenbeen tic sub FRANS :1 tic, zenuwtrekking :-- nervose = zenuwtrek :-- spasmodic = spasmodische tic + tic interj :1 tik :facer -- = tikken, klikken (van geluid) + tical sub :1 tical (munteenheid van Siam) + ticca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA teek + ticker sub ANGLESE :1 tikker (toestel voor beursnoteringen) ticket sub ANGLESE :1 kaart(je), biljet, toegangsbewijs, plaatsbewijs, prijskaartje, bon :-- de rationamento = distributiebon tictac sub :1 tiktak, getik :facer -- = tikken, tiktakken :le horologio face -- = de klok tikt :io audi le -- del horologio = ik hoor het tikken van de klok :le pluvia face -- contra le vitros = de regen tikt tegen de ruiten + tictac interj :1 tik tak + tictacar v :1 tikken, tiktakken + tiebreak sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT tie-break tigrate adj :1 getijgerd, gevlekt, gevlamd, gestreept :catto -- = cyperse kat :cavallo -- = getijgerd paard :can -- = tijgerhond :ligno -- = tijgerhout :lilio -- = tijgerlelie tigre sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tijger :squalo -- = tijgerhaai :catto -- = tijgerkat :-- regal/royal = koningstijger :-- de papiro = papieren tijger tigressa sub :1 tijgerin Tigris sub n pr :1 Tigris + tilbury sub ANGLESE :1 tilbury (tweewielig rijtuigje) + tilde sub ESPANIOL :1 tilde (golflijntje op n) tilia sub :1 BOTANICA linde :-- argentate/tomentose = zilverlinde :-- ulmifolie = steenlinde :-- platyphylle = zomerlinde :ligno de -- = lindehout :flor de -- = lindebloem :folios/foliage de -- = lindeloof :bosco de --s = lindebos :2 BOTANICA lindebloesem :infusion/tisana de -- = lindebloesemthee tiliaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA tiliaceae, lindefamilie tiliacee adj :1 BOTANICA lindeachtig + tilintilin! interj :1 tingeling! + tilleamuscose sub :1 BOTANICA mosbloempje + tilt sub ANGLESE :1 tilt :facer -- = op tilt staan timbal sub :1 MUSICA pauk, keteltrom :baston de -- = pauk(e)stok :2 CULINARI pasteivormpje, timbale :3 CULINARI vleespastei (bereid in een timbale) timbalero sub :1 paukenist, pauker, paukslager timbrar v :1 van een (officieel) stempel voorzien, (af)stempelen, zegelen :tinta a/de/pro -- = stempelinkt :machina a/de/pro -- = stempelmachine :cossinetto de -- = stempelkussen + timbrate v :1 gezegeld :papiro -- = gezegeld papier timbro sub :1 toonkleur, timbre :-- de un sono = timbre van een klank :-- del voce = stemtimbre :2 stempel (gereedschap) :-- de cauchu = rubberstempel :-- de cupro = koperstempel :-- de/pro sigillar = lakstempel :3 stempel(afdruk) :4 postmerk, poststempel :-- de data = dagtekeningstempel :5 zegel, (post)zegel :-- de rebatto = spaarzegel :-- de quitantia = kwitantiezegel :-- (postal) = postzegel :-- (postal) de Natal = kerstzegel :bloco de --s (postal) = blok postzegels :collectionar --s (postal) = postzegels verzamelen :obliterar un -- (postal) = een postzegel afstempelen :le obliteration de un -- (postal) = het afstempelen van een postzegel :-- (postal) de avion = luchtpostzegel :-- (postal) commemorative = herdenkingszegel :album de --s (postal) = postzegelalbum :collection de --s (postal) = postzegelverzameling :derecto de -- = zegelrecht + time out sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT spelonderbreking, time out timer v :1 vrezen, duchten :-- le morte = de dood vrezen :-- le periculo = het gevaar vrezen :-- le lumine/le luce = het licht schuwen :non -- ni Deo ni Diabolo = nergens voor terugschrikken :non -- nihil e nemo = voor niets en niemand bang zijn, voor geen kleintje vervaard zijn + time-sharing sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR time-sharing timibile adj :1 te vrezen, te duchten timide adj :1 schuchter, bedeesd, verlegen, geremd, beschroomd, schroomvallig, angstvallig :voce -- = bedeesde stem :reguardo -- = schuchtere blik :protestation -- = voorzichtig/zwak protest timiditate sub :1 schuchterheid, bedeesdheid, verlegenheid, geremdheid, beschroomdheid, schroomvalligheid, angstvalligheid :-- invincibile = onoverkomelijke verlegenheid :-- paralysante = verlammende verlegenheid :surmontar/vincer su -- = zijn schroom overwinnen + timing sub ANGLESE :1 timing, tijdsmeting :-- perfecte = perfecte timing + timite adj :1 gevreesd, geducht :critico -- = gevreesd kritikus :facer se -- = zich gevreesd maken + timocratia sub :1 timocratie + timocratic adj :1 timocratisch timon sub :1 dissel(boom), lamoen (van wagen) :corregia de -- = disselriem :uncino de -- = disselhaak :2 ploegdissel :3 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES roer :-- de direction = richtingroer :-- de profunditate = hoogteroer :esser al -- = aan het roer staan :barra del -- = helmstok :rota del -- = stuurrad :nave sin -- = stuurloos schip :esser al -- = aan het roer staan (anque FIGURATE) :cambiar le direction del -- = het roer omgooien :obedir al -- = naar het roer luisteren :disobedir al -- = niet meer naar het roer luisteren timonero sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES roerganger, stuurman :SPORT quatro sin/con -- = :vier zonder/met stuurman timor sub :1 vrees, schroom :sperantia e -- = hoop en vrees :-- injustificate/infundate/non fundate = ongerechtvaardigde vrees, koudwatervrees :per -- de = uit vrees voor :de -- que = uit vrees dat :infunder/causar -- a un persona = iemand vrees inboezemen :le infusion de -- = het inboezemen van vrees + Timor sub n pr :1 Timor timorate adj :1 angstvallig, overvoorzichtig, benepen + timorese sub :1 Timorees + timorese adj :1 Timorees timorose adj :1 vreesachtig Timotheo sub n pr :1 Timotheus + tin! interj :1 ting! + tinca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeelt + tincal sub :1 tinkal (ruwe natuurlijke borax) tincto sub :1 kleur, tint, (voor textiel) verf(stof), kleur(stof) tinctor sub :1 verver (van textiel) :-- de seta = zijdeverver :-- de coton = katoenverver :-- de drappo = lakenverver :-- de lana = wolverver :-- de lino = linnenverver tinctori adj :1 verf..., kleur..., om te verven :substantias -- = verfstoffen :plantas -- = verfplanten :genista -- = akkerbrem, verfbrem :rocella -- = verfmos tinctorial adj :1 verf..., kleur..., om te verven :substantias -- = verfstoffen :plantas -- = verfplanten tinctura sub :1 (van textiel/haar) het kleuren, het verven, verfkunst :2 verf, kleurstof (voor textiel/haar) :-- capillar/pro capillos = haarkleurmiddel, haarverf :banio de -- = verfbad :3 kleurschakering, tint :4 oppervlakkige kennis, flauw begrip, vernisje :5 PHARMACIA tinctuur :-- de iodo = jodiumtinctuur :-- de valeriana = valeriaantinctuur tinctureria sub :1 ververij (voor textiel) :-- de lana = wolververij :-- de coton = katoenververij :-- de seta = zijdeververij :-- de pellicias = bontververij :-- de drappo = lakenververij :-- de lino = linnenververij tincturero sub :1 verver (van textiel) :-- de lana = wolverver :-- de coton = katoenverver :-- de seta = zijdeverver :-- de drappo = lakenverver :-- de lino = linnenverver :cupa de -- = ververskuip tinea sub :1 MEDICINA ringworm, ringvuur (huidziekte) :-- favose = hoofdzeer :2 ZOOLOGIA mot :larva de -- = mottenlarf :plaga/invasion de --s = mottenplaag :rodite per --s = aangevreten door de mot :a prova/proba de --s, resistente al --s = motvrij tineose adj :1 door de motten aangevreten :2 MEDICINA lijdend aan ringvuur :ove -- = schurftig schaap tinger v :1 (van haren/textiel) verven, kleuren :-- drappo = laken verven :-- se le capillos = zijn haar verven, zijn haar een kleurspoeling geven :-- se le cilios = de wimpers kleuren :-- alco de blau = iets blauw verven + tinnitus sub :1 MEDICINA oorsuizing tinta sub :1 kleur(schakering), tint :-- autumnal/de autumno = herfsttint :2 inkt :-- a/de/pro scriber = schrijfinkt :-- a/de/pro copiar = copieerinkt :-- a/de/pro polycopiar = stencilinkt :-- a/de/pro timbrar = stempelinkt :-- de China {sj} = Oostindische inkt :-- typographic/de imprimeria = drukinkt :-- stilographic = vulpeninkt :-- lithographic = lakinkt :-- autographic = autografische inkt :-- sympathic = onzichtbare inkt :-- delibile = uitwisbare inkt :-- indelibile = onuitwisbare inkt :scriber con -- rubie = met rode inkt schrijven :bottilia de -- = inktfles :gumma de/pro -- = inktgom :macula de -- = inktvlek :stilo a -- = inktpotlood :fabrica de -- = inktfabriek :fabricante de -- = inktfabrikant tintar v :1 verven, kleuren tintiera sub :1 inktpot + tintin interj :1 tingeling tintinnamento sub :1 geklingel, getingel, gelui tintinnar v :1 klingelen, tingelen, luiden :facer -- le claves = met sleutels rammelen tintinno sub :1 geklingel, getingel, gelui + tipula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA langpootmug :larva del -- = emelt tiracorcos sub :1 kurketrekker :spiral de un -- = schroef van een kurketrekker tirada sub :1 het trekken, het uittrekken :2 het drukken, het afdrukken (foto's/boek/tekening) :3 het afschieten (vuurpijl, etc.) :4 tirade, lange ononderbroken monoloog (in toneelstuk) (anque FIGURATE) tirage sub :1 het trekken, het uittrekken, het voorttrekken :cordon de -- = trekkoord :-- al sorte/de lotteria = trekking :2 het trekken (van een schoorsteen/kachel) :3 het drukken, het afdrukken (van foto's/boek, etc.) :4 oplage, druk :-- limitate/restringite = beperkte oplage :prime -- = eerste druk :-- a parte = overdruk + tiralineas sub :1 trekpen tiramento sub :1 het (aan)trekken, het optrekken :-- al sorte = het loten, loting :2 het uittrekken, het onttrekken, onttrekking + tirante sub :1 bintbalk, hanebalk, spantbalk tirar v :1 (aan)trekken, optrekken, voorttrekken :-- le carro = de kar trekken :-- su calcettas = zijn sokken optrekken :-- le cordon = aan het touw trekken, FIGURATE aan de touwtjes trekken :-- le cortinas = de gordijnen opentrekken/dichttrekken :-- le campanetta = aan de bel trekken :-- le attention = de aandacht trekken :-- al sorte = lootsjes trekken, loten :2 uittrekken, onttrekken, halen uit, ontlenen :-- su bursa = zijn beurs te voorschijn halen :-- su lingua = zijn tong uitsteken :-- le spada/le cultello = het zwaard/het mes trekken :-- del oblido/del oblivion = aan de vergetelheid onttrekken/ontrukken :-- conclusiones = conclusies trekken :3 schieten, (af)vuren :-- al aere = in de lucht schieten :-- con le/al arco = boogschieten :-- un colpo de foco = een schot lossen, vuren :-- un foco de artificio = vuurwerk afsteken :FOOTBALL -- a goal = op doel schieten :4 trekken, tekenen, (af)drukken :-- un linea = een lijn trekken :-- le horoscopio = de horoscoop trekken tirator sub :1 iemand die (aan iets) trekt/(iets) aantrekt, etc. :2 schutter :-- de precision/de elite/selecte = scherpschutter :-- imboscate = sluipschutter :-- al arco = boogschutter :-- de bordo = boordschutter :club (A)/association de --es = schietclub/vereniging :rege del --es = schutterskoning :franc -- = franc-tireur tiratorio sub :1 (schuif)lade :-- de tabula = tafellade :-- a cultellos = messenla :-- a pipas = pijpenla :-- secrete = geheime lade :aperir/tirar le -- = de la uitschuiven tiro sub :1 het schieten, het vuren, het afvuren :campo de -- = schietterrein, schietbaan :schola de -- = schietschool :exercitios de -- = schietoefeningen :barraca de -- = schiettent :masca/mascara de -- = schietmasker :concurso de -- = schietwedstrijd :campion de -- = schietkampioen :societate de -- = schietvereniging :festa de -- = schuttersfeest :angulo de -- = schootshoek :portata de -- = schootsafstand, dracht :angulo de -- = richthoek :le -- al arco = het boogschieten :2 schot, vuur :-- al nuca = nekschot :-- de cannon = kanonschot, kanonvuur :-- de fusil = geweerschot, geweervuur :-- de mitralia = kartetsvuur :-- de artilleria = kanonvuur :-- al arco = boogschot :-- de advertimento = waarschuwingsschot :-- rapide = snelvuur :a -- rapide = snelvurend :discargar un -- = een schot lossen + Tirol sub n pr :1 Tirol + tirolese sub :1 Tiroles :2 Tirools (taal) + tirolese adj :1 uit/van Tirol tisana sub :1 kruidenthee, kruidenaftreksel, kruidendrankje :-- de camomilla = kamillethee :-- de tilia = lindebloesemthee :-- de mentha = pepermuntthee :-- de fenuculo = venkelthee :-- purgative/laxative = purgeerthee :-- de liquiritia = dropwater Titan sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Titan :FIGURATE titan = gigant, reus, reusachtige figuur + titanato sub :1 CHIMIA titanaat titanic (I) adj :1 van de Titanen :2 FIGURATE reusachtig, gigantisch :interprisa -- = titanische/bovenmenselijke onderneming :effortios -- = gigantische inspanningen titanic (II) adj :1 CHIMIA, MINERALOGIA titanium... titanifere adj :1 titaniumhoudend :sablo/arena -- = titaanzand titanite sub :1 MINERALOGIA titaniet titanium sub :1 CHIMIA titanium, titaan (element 22) :mineral de -- = titaanerts :composito de -- = titaanverbinding titanomachia sub :1 titanenstrijd titillar v :1 kittelen, kietelen, kriebelen titillation sub :1 kitteling, kieteling, kriebeling :sensibile al -- = kietelig + titillomania sub :1 MEDICINA titillomanie + titoismo sub :1 titoïsme + titrabile adj :1 CHIMIA titreerbaar titrar v :1 CHIMIA titreren titration sub :1 CHIMIA het titreren, titratie :-- potentiometric = potentiometrische titratie :-- conductometric = conductometrische titratie :methodo de -- = titratiemethode :apparato de -- = titreertoestel :liquido de -- = titreervloeistof + titrimetria sub :1 CHIMIA titrimetrie + titrimetric adj :1 CHIMIA titrimetrisch titubar v :1 waggelen, wankelen, zwaaien, slingeren :ambulatura titubante = slingerende gang, waggelgang :bibulo titubante = waggelende dronkenlap titubation sub :1 het waggelen, het wankelen, wankeling, onvaste gang titular adj :1 titulair :episcopo -- = titulaire bisschop titular v :1 een titel geven (boek, etc.), als titel geven :2 een titel/rang verlenen + titular sub :1 bezitter, houder (van aandelen, etc.) :-- de un conto = rekeninghouder :-- de un licentia de emission = zendgemachtigde :-- de un patente = octrooihouder :-- de un concession = concessionaris :2 bekleder (van ambt, etc.), titularis titulo sub :1 titel, hoedanigheid, benaming (van rang/ambt/waardigheid, etc.) :-- de conte = titel van graaf :-- imperial = keizerstitel :-- regal/royal = koningstitel :-- de doctor = doctorstitel :-- de campion = kampioenstitel :-- nobile/nobiliari = adellijke titel :-- universitari = academische titel :-- honorific/honorari/de honor = eretitel :detentor del -- = titelhouder :obtener un -- = een titel behalen/verwerven :conferer un -- = een titel verlenen :SPORT conservar le -- = de titel behouden :SPORT defender le -- = de titel verdedigen :dar le -- de = betitelen :a -- de = in de hoedanigheid van, bij wijze van, op grond van, als :a -- de comparation = bij wijze van vergelijking :a -- personal = op persoonlijke titel :2 aanspraak, recht, rechtstitel, akte, bewijsstuk, titel :authenticitate de un -- = echtheid van een titel :--s de proprietate = eigendomsbewijzen :-- hypothecari = hypotheekbewijs :3 titel (van een boek/hoofdstuk/lied/lezing, etc.), kop (in krant) :-- evocatori = suggestieve titel :pagina de -- = titelpagina :catalogo de --s = titelcatalogus :4 CHIMIA etc., titer (normaliteit van een oplossing), gehalte :-- de argento = zilvergehalte :-- de un moneta = gehalte van een munt :5 JURIDIC titel, onderdeel van een wet :contracto a -- onerose = contract onder bezwarende titel :6 effect, waardestuk, waardepapier :-- de action = aandeelbewijs :-- hypothecari = pandbrief :-- negotiabile = verhandelbaar stuk :--s de crescimento, --s con perspectivas de crescentia = groeifondsen :7 PALEOGRAPHIA tittel, afkortingsstreepje boven woord + tmese (-esis) sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA tmesis, snijding toalia {alja} sub :1 handdoek :-- continue = handdoek op rol toast sub ANGLESE :1 geroosterd brood, toost :butyrar --s = toostjes smeren :2 (heil)dronk, toost, toast :dar le benvenita a un persona con un -- = iemand een welkom toedrinken toastar {oo} v :1 roosteren, toost maken van :2 toosten (op) toboggan sub ANGLESE :1 bobslee :pista de -- = bobbaan :ir in -- = bobsleeën tocca sub :1 het (aan)raken :2 toets (manier van schilderen), (schilder)streek, toets :iste pictor ha un -- fin/delicate = deze schilder heeft een fijne toets :adder le -- finiente = de laatste toets aanbrengen :dar le ultime -- a un cosa = de laatste hand aan iets leggen :3 toets, proef ter bepaling van zilver/goudgehalte :petra de -- = toetssteen (anque FIGURATE) :4 hoofddeksel, kap, muts, toque :-- blanc de cocinero = witte koksmuts :-- de monacha/de religiosa = nonnenkap :-- de banio = badmuts toccabile adj :1 wat kan worden aangeraakt toccante adj :1 roerend, aandoenlijk, treffend :parolas -- = roerende woorden toccar v :1 aanraken, beroeren, betasten, (be)voelen :-- un objecto = een voorwerp aanraken :-- le chordas de un gitarra/guitarra = op een gitaar tokkelen :-- un clave = een toets aanslaan :non --! = niet aankomen!, afblijven! :2 bereiken, raken, grenzen aan, in contact komen, treffen, :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES aandoen :(van haven) :-- un porto = een haven aandoen :lor jardines se tocca = hun tuinen grenzen aan elkaar :que tocca le celo = hemelhoog :3 treffen, aan het hart gaan, (ont)roeren :-- le chorda sensibile = de gevoelige snaar raken :4 betreffen, aangaan :iste cosa non me tocca = deze zaak gaat me niet aan toccata sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA toccata toccator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat (aan)raakt tocco sub :1 het aanraken, aanraking, beroering :le ultime -- = de finishing touch :isto revela le -- de un maestro = dit verraadt een meesterhand + tocologia sub :1 MEDICINA baringleer, tocologie + tocopherol sub :1 BIOCHIMIA tocoferol, vitamine E + tocophobia sub :1 tocofobie, angst voor de bevalling + toddy sub ANGLESE :1 grog + toeclip sub ANGLESE :1 toeclip + tofu sub :1 tofoe, sojakaas toga sub :1 ANTIQUITATE toga, tabbaard, tabberd :2 toga (van hoogleraar, etc.) togate adj :1 in toga + Togo sub n pr :1 Togo + togolese adj :1 Togolees + togolese sub :1 Togolees, Togoër toilette sub FRANS :1 toilettafel, kaptafel :tabula de -- = toilettafel :sapon de -- = toiletzeep :2 toilet (handeling om zich te kappen/te kleden en op te maken) :articulo de -- = toiletartikel :facer su -- = zijn toilet maken :3 toilet, kleding, tooi :un -- legier = een licht toilet :un -- vistose = een opzichtig toilet :4 toilet, w.c. :-- chimic = chemisch toilet :-- de/pro catto = kattenbak Tokai sub n pr HUNGARO :1 Tokay :tokai = tokayer (wijn) Tokyo sub n pr :1 Tokio + toledan adj :1 Toledaans + toledano sub :1 Toledaan + Toledo sub n pr :1 Toledo tolerabile adj :1 draaglijk, te verdragen :2 toelaatbaar, vergeeflijk tolerabilitate sub :1 draaglijkheid :2 toelaatbaarheid tolerante adj :1 toegeeflijk, verdraagzaam, tolerant, inschikkelijk tolerantia sub :1 verdraagzaamheid, toegeeflijkheid, tolerantie :-- religiose = godsdienstige verdraagzaamheid :-- repressive = repressieve tolerantie :2 het dulden, het toestaan :3 TECHNICA etc., tolerantie, toegestane afwijking, speling :-- dimensional = maattolerantie :-- immunologic = immunotolerantie :4 MUSICA tolerantie tolerar v :1 verdragen, dulden, toelaten, toestaan, tolereren, gedogen :-- certe infractiones al regulamento = bepaalde inbreuken op het reglement toestaan :le policia tolera le vendita de drogas legier = de politie gedoogt de verkoop van softdrugs :2 MEDICINA verdragen (van geneesmiddelen) toleration sub :1 het verdragen, het dulden, het tolereren tolerator sub :1 iemand die iets tolereert/duldt + tolete sub :1 roeipin, riemdol + toluene sub :1 CHIMIA tolueen + toluidina sub :1 CHIMIA toluïdine + toluol sub :1 CHIMIA toluol, tolueen tomahawk sub ANGLESE :1 tomahawk, strijdbijl + toman sub :1 toman (gouden munt) tomate sub :1 tomaat :-- de estufa = kastomaat :succo de --s = tomatesap :sauce (F) de --s = tomatensaus :salata de --s = tomatensla :suppa de --s = tomatensoep :ketchup (A) de --s = tomatenketchup :gelea de --s = tomatengelei :puree (F)/concentrato de --s = tomatenpuree :estufa de --s = tomatenkas :cultura de --s = tomatenteelt :cultor/cultivator de --s = tomatenkweker :cultivar --s = tomaten kweken tomatiero sub :1 tomatenplant + tombac sub :1 tombak, halfgoud tombola sub ITALIANO :1 tombola + tombolo sub :1 GEOGRAPHIA tombolo + tomentose adj :1 BIOLOGIA, BOTANICA viltig, wollig, behaard, harig, pluizig :carex/carice -- = behaarde zegge :cerastio -- = viltige hoornbloem :rosa -- = viltroos :tilia -- = zilverlinde tomo sub :1 (boek)deel :libro in quatro --s = boek in vier delen :un tomo riccamente illustrate = een rijk geïllustreerd boekdeel + tomodensitometro sub :1 MEDICINA CT-scanner + tomogramma sub :1 tomogram + tomographia sub :1 MEDICINA tomografie, planigrafie :-- infrarubie = infraroodtomografie tonal adj :1 tonaal, toon... :musica -- = tonale muziek :systema -- = tonaal systeem :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA) tonisch :accento -- = tonisch accent + tonalismo sub :1 MUSICA, PICTURA tonalisme + tonalista sub :1 MUSICA, PICTURA tonalist + tonalista adj :1 MUSICA, PICTURA tonalistisch tonalitate sub :1 MUSICA tonaliteit, toon(aard), toonsoort :regulator de -- = tonaliteitsregelaar :2 PICTURA tonaliteit, kleur(schakering) tonar v :1 bulderen, donderen :il tona = het dondert, het onweert tonder v :1 (af)scheren, kort knippen, snoeien, (af)maaien :-- un ove = een schaap scheren :-- le gazon = het gazon maaien :-- le capillos = de haren kort knippen :-- un sepe/un haga = een haag snoeien + tonditor sub :1 scheerder :2 scheermachine, tondeuse + tonema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA toneem + Tonga sub n pr :1 Tonga tonic adj :1 MEDICINA tonisch (mbt spieren) :spasmo/convulsion -- = tonische kramp :2 tonisch, versterkend, stimulerend, prikkelend, opwekkend :lotion -- = gezichtslotion :substantia/medicamento -- = tonicum, versterkend middel :3 MUSICA tonica..., grondtoon... :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA beklemtoond, tonisch, toonhebbend :vocal -- = beklemtoonde klinker :accento -- = tonisch accent, toonhoogteaccent + tonic sub ANGLESE :1 tonic tonica sub :1 MUSICA tonica, grondtoon tonicitate sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA tonus, toniciteit :-- muscular = spiertonus :-- vascular = vaattonus, vasotonie + tonico sub :1 tonicum, versterkend middel :-- nervin = zenuwsterkend middel + tonificante adj :1 MEDICINA opwekkend, versterkend, tonisch :effecto -- = versterkende uitwerking + tonificante sub :1 MEDICINA tonicum + tonificar v :1 MEDICINA veerkrachtig maken, versterken, toniseren :-- le musculos = de spieren versterken + tonification sub :1 MEDICINA versterking tonitro sub :1 donder :tempesta de -- = onweer, onweersbui :borrasca de -- = onweersvlaag :le -- rola = de donder rolt :le (tempesta de) -- se discatena = het onweer barst los + tonitruante adj :1 (met) donderend (lawaai), dreunend, donder..., daverend, bulderend :voce -- = donderstem, bulderstem :riso -- = bulderlach + tonitruar v :1 donderen, daveren, bulderen, dreunen + tonka sub :1 BOTANICA tonka(boom) :faba de -- = tonkaboon + Tonkin sub n pr :1 Tonkin :canna de -- = tonkinstok + tonkinese sub :1 Tonkinees , bewoner van Tonkin :2 Tonkinees (taal) + tonkinese adj :1 Tonkinees :canetto -- = tonkineesje (hondje) tonna sub :1 ton, vat, fust :camion de dece --s = tientonner :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES ton :-- metric = metrieke ton :-- de registro = registerton :3 ton (gewicht) tonnage sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES tonnage, tonnenmaat :-- de registro = registertonnage :-- nette = nettotonnage :-- brute = brutotonnage :certificato de -- = meetbrief + tonnellage sub :1 tonnage :-- mundial = wereldtonnage + tonnelleria sub :1 kuiperij + tonnellero sub :1 kuiper :utensiles de -- = kuipersgereedschap :martello de -- = kuipershamer tonnello sub :1 ton, vat, fust :-- a/de farina = meelton :-- a/de catran = teerton/vat :-- cisterna = regenton tono sub :1 toon, toonhoogte, klank (van de stem), intonatie :cambiamento de -- = verandering van toon, stembuiging :-- equal = vlakke toon :-- frigide = kille toon :-- de commandamento = commandotoon :-- de disputa = ruzietoon :-- dispreciante = smalende toon :-- sever = strenge toon :-- oratori/de orator = redenaarstoon :-- de conversation = conversatietoon :-- popular = volkstoon :-- inaudibile = onhoorbare toon :-- declamatori = hoogdravende toon :-- planctive = klagende toon :-- pur = zuivere toon :-- derivate = afgeleide toon :lingua a -- = toontaal :--s cardiac = harttonen :generator de --s = toongenerator :2 PICTURA toon, tint, kleur(schakering) :--s cal(i)de = warme tinten/tonen/kleuren :--s frigide koele/koude kleuren :3 PHYSIOLOGIA tonus, spanning (van spieren), FIGURATE veerkracht, energie :-- muscular = musculaire tonus, spiertonus :-- vascular = vaattonus :4 MUSICA toon(aard), toonsoort, toonhoogte, interval, grondtoon :-- major = grote hele toon, majeur :-- minor = kleine hele toon, mineur :--s harmonic = boventonen :dar le -- = de toon aangeven (anque FIGURATE) + tonographia sub :1 tonografie + tonographic adj :1 tonografisch + tonologia sub :1 spanningsleer + tonometria sub :1 tonometrie + tonometric adj :1 tonometrisch + tonometro sub :1 spanningmeter, tonometer + tonoplasto sub :1 tonoplast + tonoscopia sub :1 tonoscopie + tonoscopio sub :1 tonoscoop tonsilla sub :1 ANATOMIA amandel, tonsil tonsillar adj :1 ANATOMIA van de amandelen, tonsilair tonsillectomia sub :1 ANATOMIA het knippen van de amandelen tonsillitis sub :1 MEDICINA ontstoken amandelen, tonsillitis tonsillotomia sub :1 MEDICINA het knippen van de amandelen, tonsillotomie, amygdalotomie tonsion sub :1 vacht, vlies (van schaap, etc.) :-- de agno = lamsvacht :-- de ariete = ramsvacht :-- de estate = zomervacht :le Tonsion de Auro = het Gulden Vlies tonsor sub :1 iemand die (af)scheert/snoeit/maait :-- de oves = schaapscheerder tonsura sub :1 het (af)scheren, het kortknippen, het snoeien :2 ECCLESIA kruinschering, tonsuur tonsurar v :1 tonsureren, de tonsuur toedienen :testa/capite tonsurate = hoofd met tonsuur tonsurato sub :1 tonsuurdragend geestelijke topazo sub :1 topaas :color -- = topaaskleur + tophus sub :1 MEDICINA (jicht)knobbel + topiari adj :1 mbt vormsnoei (van bomen/heesters/struiken) :arte -- = vormsnoei(kunst) :arbore -- = vormboom topic adj :1 plaatselijk, lokaal :divinitates -- = plaatselijke godheden :2 MEDICINA topisch, lokaal, plaatselijk, uitwendig :medicamento -- = topisch geneesmiddel :anesthesia -- = plaatselijke verdoving :de/pro uso -- = voor uitwendig gebruik, percutaan :3 het gespreksonderwerp betreffend topico sub :1 topisch/uitwendig/plaatselijk geneesmiddel :2 gespreksonderwerp :-- del conversation = gesprek van de dag + topless adj ANGLESE :1 topless topographia sub :1 topografie, plaatsbeschrijving :-- urban = stadsbeschrijving :2 ligging (van terrein/plaats) topographic adj :1 topografisch, plaatsbeschrijvend :carta/mappa -- = topografische kaart :atlas -- = topografische atlas :bussola -- = topografisch kompas :geographia -- = topografische aardrijkskunde :observation -- = topografische waarneming :recognoscentia -- = topografische verkenning topographo sub :1 topograaf, plaatsbeschrijver + topologia sub :1 MATHEMATICA, GEOGRAPHIA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA topologie + topologic adj :1 MATHEMATICA, GEOGRAPHIA ,LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA topologisch :algebra -- = topologische algebra :isomorphismo -- = topologische isomorfie :spatio -- = topologische ruimte :transformation -- = topologische transformatie + topologista sub :1 topoloog + topologo sub :1 topoloog + topometria sub :1 het landmeten :2 ANATOMIA topometrie toponymia sub :1 toponymie, plaatsnaamkunde + toponymic adj :1 toponymisch, plaatsnaamkundig + toponymista sub :1 toponymist, plaatsnaamkundige + toponymo sub :1 toponiem, plaatsnaam + topophobia sub :1 topofobie, plaatsvrees + top secret adj ANGLESE :1 top secret, uiterst geheim :documentos -- = uiterst geheime dokumenten + topspin sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT topspin :dar -- a un balla = topspin aan een bal geven + torah sub :1 RELIGION tora(h) torcha {sja} sub :1 toorts, fakkel, flambouw :portator de -- = toortsdrager :luce/lumine de --(s) = toortslicht :marcha {sj} con --/a --s = fakkeloptocht :arder como un -- = branden als een fakkel toreador sub ESPANIOL :1 toreador, stierenvechter + torero sub ESPANIOL :1 stierenvechter + toreutica sub :1 toreutiek, drijfwerk van goud/zilver/brons + toric adj :1 MATHEMATICA torisch, torus... :superficie -- = torisch oppervlak + torilis sub :1 doornzaad + tormalina sub :1 toermalijn tormentar v :1 pijnigen, martelen, folteren :le dolor de testa/capite la tormentava = zij werd gekweld door hoofdpijn :tormentate per remorso de conscientia = gefolterd door gewetenswroeging :2 FIGURATE kwellen, tergen, treiteren :-- su parve fratre = zijn kleine broertje treiteren tormentator sub :1 pijniger, folteraar :2 FIGURATE kweller, kwelgeest tormentilla sub :1 BOTANICA tormentil, meerwortel tormento sub :1 pijniging, marteling, foltering :instrumento de -- = folterwerktuig :palo/poste de -- = folterpaal, martelpaal :abbreviamento del --s del agonia = stervensbekorting :2 FIGURATE kwelling, pijn, smart :-- del incertitude = kwellende onzekerheid :--s del amor = liefdeleed :-- del carne = kwellingen des vlezes tormentose adj :1 kwellend, pijnlijk :sete -- = kwellende dorst + tornabroca sub :1 spitdraaier + tornadiscos sub :1 platenspeler tornado sub :1 tornado, windhoos, wervelwind :entrar como un -- = als een wervelwind binnenstormen + tornante adj :1 draaiend, draai... :FERROVIA placa/platteforma -- = draaischijf :serra -- = draaizaag :scena -- = draaitoneel :bibliotheca -- = boekenmolen tornar v :1 (rond)draaien :le motor torna = de motor loopt :le testa/capite me torna = het duizelt me, ik ben duizelig :facer -- le testa/capite a un persona = iemand duizelig maken :facer -- un disco = een plaat draaien/afspelen :2 omdraaien :-- le clave = de sleutel omdraaien :-- un pagina = een bladzijde omslaan :-- pagina! = zie ommezijde! :3 draaien, op een draaibank bewerken :-- le ebure = ivoor bewerken (op de draaibank) :4 draaien, van richting veranderen :-- mal = een ongunstige wending nemen :-- (circum) le angulo = de hoek omgaan/omslaan :le vento torna = de wind draait tornasol sub :1 BOTANICA zonnebloem :oleo de -- = zonnebloemolie :grana de -- = zonnebloempit :pedunculo de -- = zonnebloemstengel :2 CHIMIA lakmoes :papiro de -- = lakmoespapier :tinctura de -- = lakmoestinctuur, lakmoesoplossing tornator sub :1 draaier :-- de ligno/de ebure/de metallo = hout/ivoor/metaaldraaier :-- de objectos de arte = kunstdraaier :utensiles de -- = draaiersgereedschap :martello de -- = draaiershamer :2 bankwerker :utensiles de -- = bankwerkersgereedschap :martello de -- = bankwerkershamer tornavite sub :1 schroevendraaier :-- cruciforme = kruiskopschroevendraaier :-- a batteria con systema de energia intercambiabile = oplaadbare schroevendraaier met :uitwisselbaar batterij-systeem + torneamento sub :1 (rond)draaiing, rondtolling, werveling :le --s de folios morte = het dwarrelen van dode bladeren tornear v :1 ronddraaien, wentelen, (rond)tollen, wervelen, (rond)dwarrelen :2 een toernooi houden, aan een toernooi deelnemen torneo sub :1 toernooi :-- de tennis (A) = tennistoernooi :-- de chacos {sj} = schaaktoernooi :-- zonal = zonetoernooi :-- de bridge (A) = bridgedrive :-- de football (A) = voetbaltoernooi :-- de eloquentia = wedstrijd in welsprekendheid :-- scholar/interscholar = schooltoernooi torneria sub :1 werkplaats van een draaier :-- de ligno = houtdraaierij torno sub :1 draaibank, draaimachine :-- de vapor = stoomdraaibank :travaliar al -- = aan de draaibank werken/staan :-- a/de revolver = revolverdraaibank :-- de pottero = pottenbakkersschijf/wiel :2 omloop, omwenteling (van een wiel, etc.), slag, toer (van een motor) :contator de --s = toerenteller :numero de --s = toerental :in un -- de mano = in een handomdraai :(disco de) trenta-tres --s = drieëndertigtoerenplaat, langspeelplaat, l.p. :(disco de) quaranta-cinque --s = vijfenveertigtoerenplaat, single :3 beurt, slag (kaartspel), toer, ronde :cata uno a su -- = ieder/elk op zijn beurt :a qui le -- ? = wie is aan de beurt ? :a/per -- = bij toerbeurt :-- de leger = leesbeurt :-- de nocte = nachtdienst :le signal del ultime -- = de bel voor de laatste ronde + toro sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER torus, voetring (van zuil) :2 MATHEMATICA torus, omwentelingslichaam, ringoppervlak :3 BOTANICA torus, bloembodem + toroidal adj :1 toroïdaal :coordinatas -- = toroïdale coördinaten + toroide sub :1 toroïde torpedar v :1 torpederen torpedinar v :1 torpederen torpedine sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sidderrog, kramprog :2 MILITAR torpedo :3 torpedo, open sportauto torpedinero sub :1 torpedoboot + torpedista sub :1 torpedist torpedo sub :1 MILITAR torpedo :-- aeree = luchttorpedo :2 torpedo, open sportauto torper v :1 verdoofd/versuft/gevoelloos/bevangen zijn torpide adj :1 verdoofd, versuft, gevoelloos, bevangen :mi gamba es -- = mijn been slaapt torpiditate sub :1 verdoofdheid, versuftheid, gevoelloosheid, bevangenheid torpor sub :1 verdoving, versuffing, bevangenheid, slaperigheid, apatie :stato de -- = toestand van verdoving :sortir de su -- = uit zijn verdoving ontwaken :-- maladive = ziekelijke slaperigheid torquer v :1 wringen, draaien, twijnen, ineendraaien :-- un corda = een touw slaan :-- tabaco = tabak spinnen :2 verdraaien (anque FIGURATE), verwringen, omdraaien :-- le bracio de un persona = iemands arm omdraaien :-- le collo a un persona = iemand de nek omdraaien :-- le pulsos de un persona = iemands polsen verwringen :-- se le pede = zijn voet verstuiken :-- se un musculo = een spier verrekken :-- se de rider = zich kromlachen, zich een bult lachen :-- le collo a un gallina = een kip de nek omdraaien :-- su visage in un grimasse = zijn gezicht tot een grimas plooien :-- le bucca in un rictus = de mond tot een grijns vertrekken :-- le parolas de un persona = iemands woorden verdraaien :3 buigen, ombuigen, verbuigen, krommen, krom slaan :-- un barra de ferro = een ijzeren staaf buigen :un rota torquite = een verbogen wiel :4 uitwringen :-- su calcettas molliate = zijn natte sokken uitwringen torquimento sub :1 het wringen, het draaien, het verwringen, etc. torrefacer v :1 branden (van koffie/cacao, etc.) :-- caffe = koffie branden + torrefacite adj :1 gebrand (koffie/cacao, etc.) :caffe (non) -- = (on)gebrande koffie torrefaction sub :1 het branden (van koffie/cacao, etc.) + torrefactor sub :1 (persoon en apparaat) brander (van koffie/cacao, etc.) :-- de caffe = koffiebrander torrente adj :1 verzengend, brandend, zeer heet torrente sub :1 (berg)stroom, stortvloed (anque FIGURATE) :-- glaciari/glacial = gletsjerbeek :-- de lacrimas = tranenvloed :-- de parolas = woordenvloed, verbaal geweld :-- de invectivas/injurias = stortvloed van scheldwoorden torrential adj :1 (als) van een bergstroom :pluvia -- = stortregen, wolkbreuk :pluver torrentialmente = stortregenen torrer v :1 (ver)schroeien, verzengen torride adj :1 verzengend, brandend, zeer heet, gloeiend heet :climate -- = heet klimaat :zona -- = hete zone + torsiometro sub :1 torsiemeter torsion sub :1 het draaien, verdraaiing, torsie, het wringen, gedraaidheid :balancia de -- = torsiebalans :barra de -- = torsiestaaf :resorto a/de -- = torsieveer :angulo de -- = torsiehoek :resistentia al -- = torsiesterkte, wringweerstand :angulo de -- = torsiehoek, wringingshoek :copula de -- = torsiekoppel, draaimoment :fortia de -- = torsiekracht :vibration de -- = torsietrilling :deformation de -- = torsievervorming, wringdeformatie :-- del pede = voetverstuiking :pendulo de -- = torsiependel :-- del leges = rechtsverdraaiing + torsional adj :1 torsie..., wringings... :momento -- = wringingsmoment :vibration -- = torsietrilling :deformation -- = vervorming door wringing torso sub ITALIANO :1 torso, bovenlijf, romp :a -- nude = met ontbloot bovenlijf torta sub :1 taart, koek, pastei :-- al/de crema = (slag)roomtaart :-- de avena = haverkoek :-- al/de fructos = vruchtentaart :-- al/de prunas = pruimentaart :-- al/de malos = appeltaart :-- al/de ris = rijstetaart :-- al/de amandolas = amandelgebak :-- de gelato = ijstaart :-- caseo blanc = kwarktaart :-- de patella = pannenkoek :-- de patella al lardo = spekpannenkoek :-- foliate = gebak van bladerdeeg :-- de lino = lijnkoek :-- de mais = maïskoek :-- nuptial = bruidstaart :fundo de -- = taartbodem :pasta a/de -- = taartdeeg :paletta a/de -- = taartschep :campana a/de -- = taartstolp :furchetta a/de -- = taartvorkje :facer un -- = een taart bakken torte adj :1 gedraaid, verdraaid, krom(gegroeid), verwrongen, scheef :bucca -- = scheve mond :gambas -- = kromme benen :colonna/columna -- = slangezuil torteletta sub :1 gebakje, taartje :-- inflate de crema = soes + torticollis sub :1 stijve nek :haber -- = een stijve nek hebben, zijn nek verrekken tortiera sub :1 koekepan :2 koek/gebakschotel + tortilla sub ESPANIOL :1 tortilla torto sub :1 iets dat gedraaid/verdraaid is :2 draai, buiging, kromming, bocht, knik :3 aangedaan onrecht, nadeel, schade :reparar un -- = een onrecht ongedaan maken :a -- = ten onrechte :4 ongelijk :le absentes habeva -- = de thuisblijvers hadden ongelijk tortuca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schildpad :-- marin = zeeschildpad :-- terrestre/de terra = landschildpad :-- gigantesc = reuzenschildpad :-- de aqua dulce = zoetwaterschildpad :carapace de un -- = schild van een schildpad :suppa de -- = schildpadsoep :a passo de -- = op z'n elfendertigst tortuose adj :1 kronkelend, slingerend, bochtig :riviera -- = bochtige rivier :sentiero -- = kronkelpad, slingerpaadje :2 FIGURATE slinks, achterbaks, onoprecht :comportamento/conducta -- = achterbaks gedrag :manovras -- = kuiperijen, intriges, slinkse praktijken tortuositate sub :1 kronkeligheid, bochtigheid, kromming :-- de un fluvio = bochtigheid van een rivier :2 FIGURATE slinksheid, achterbaksheid, onoprechtheid tortura sub :1 foltering, pijniging, marteling :--s del inferno = hellepijn :camera a/de -- = folterkamer :instrumentos de -- = folterwerktuigen, marteltuig :banco de -- = pijnbank, folterbank :poste/palo de -- = martelpaal, folterpaal :supportar --s = martelingen verdragen torturar v :1 folteren, pijnigen, martelen :-- usque al morte, -- a morte = doodmartelen + torturator sub :1 folteraar + torve adj :1 grommig, nijdig, nors, bars, grimmig :reguardo -- = grimmige blik + torvitate sub :1 nijdigheid, norsheid, barsheid tory sub ANGLESE :1 Tory :partito -- = Tory-partij, de Tories toscan adj :1 Toscaans :ordine -- = Toscaanse bouwstijl Toscana sub n pr :1 Toscane + toscanisar v :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA een Toscaanse vorm geven + toscanismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA typisch Toscaanse uitdrukking toscano sub :1 Toscaan :2 Toscaans (taal) :3 Toscaanse bouwstijl + toss sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT opgooi, toss + tostapan sub :1 broodrooster tostar v :1 roosteren, poffen :-- castanias = kastanjes poffen :2 branden (koffie/cacao, etc.) :amandolas tostate = gebrande amandelen + tostate adj :1 geroosterd, gebrand :pan -- = geroosterd brood :melassa -- = gebrande stroop tostator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat roostert, broodrooster :2 iemand die of iets dat (koffie/cacao, etc.) brandt tosto adv :1 vroeg(tijdig) :-- o tarde = vroeg of laat :le plus -- serea le melior = hoe vroeger/eerder hoe beter :plus -- = A. nogal, tamelijk, B. liever, eerder :2 spoedig, weldra, snel, gauw :si -- que = zodra, onmiddellijk nadat total adj :1 totaal, geheel, volkomen, algeheel :summa -- = totaalbedrag :guerra -- = totale oorlog :football (A) -- = totaalvoetbal :theatro -- = totaaltheater :confidentia -- = volledig vertrouwen :liquidation -- = totale uitverkoop :eclipse/eclipsis -- del sol = totale zonsverduistering :additionar le --es = de totalen bij elkaar optellen total sub :1 totaal, geheel, som :le -- del population = het geheel der bevolking :columna/colonna del --es = totaalkolom totalisar v :1 optellen, bijeentellen, samentellen, het totaal opmaken van, alles optellen :-- multe punctos = veel punten behalen totalisation sub :1 optelling, samentelling, totalisatie totalisator sub :1 totalisator (anque EQUITATION) totalitari adj :1 totalitair :regime (F) -- = totalitair regime :stato -- = totalitaire staat :politica -- = totalitaire politiek totalitario sub :1 voorstander van een totalitair regime totalitarismo sub :1 totalitarisme totalitate sub :1 geheel, totaal, totaliteit :-- de un hereditage = gehele erfenis :in -- = in totaal, in zijn geheel :iste problema debe esser considerate in su -- = dit probleem moet in zijn totaliteit beschouwd worden tote adj :1 (ge)heel :esser -- aures = geheel en al oor zijn :-- le caseo = de hele kaas :de -- (le) corde = van ganser harte :2 alle :-- le homines = alle mensen :-- (le) duo = allebei, beiden :-- le alteres = alle anderen :3 elk, ieder :-- homine = elk mens totem sub :1 totem totemic adj :1 totemistisch :systema -- = totemisme :mast/palo -- = totempaal :statua -- = totembeeld :signo -- = totemteken :clan -- = totemclan :populo -- = totemvolk :conceptos/notiones -- = totemistische begrippen totemismo sub :1 totemisme + totemista sub :1 totemist totes pron indef :1 (pl ) allen, iedereen :-- minus ille = allen behalve hij :accessibile a -- = toegankelijk voor ieder, laagdrempelig totevia adv :1 toch, echter, evenwel toto pron indef :1 alles :le -- = het geheel :parte/portion de un -- = deel van een geheel :super -- = bovenal, vooral :ante -- = voor alles :in -- = in zijn geheel, in totaal :non del -- = in het geheel niet toto adv :1 heel, helemaal :-- aperte = wijd open + toupet sub FRANCESE :1 toupet, haarstukje tour sub FRANCESE :1 trip, uitstapje, excursie, uitje tour de force sub FRANCESE :1 krachttoer, FIGURATE schitterende prestatie :un -- intellectual = een intellectueel hoogstandje tourismo {toe} sub :1 toerisme :-- de massa = massatoerisme :-- a pede = wandeltoerisme :-- nautic = watertoerisme :agentia de -- = reisbureau :officio de -- = V.V.V.-kantoor :association de -- = toeristenbond :industria del -- = toeristenindustrie :autocar de -- = touringcar tourista {toe} sub :1 toerist :classe -- = toeristenklasse, economy-class :taxa pro --s = toeristenbelasting :transporto de --s = toeristenvervoer :hotel (F) pro --s = toeristenhotel :association de --s = toeristenvereniging touristic {toe} adj :1 toeristisch :information -- = toeristische informatie :centro -- = centrum van toerisme, toeristenoord :region -- = toeristische streek :attraction -- = toeristische trekpleister :visa -- = toeristenvisum, bezoekersvisum :brochure (F) -- = toeristische folder :guida -- = reisgidsje :menu -- = toeristenmenu :union/liga -- = toeristenbond :taxa -- = toeristenbelasting :visita -- = toeristenbezoek :hotel -- = toeristenhotel :industria -- = toeristenindustrie :traffico -- = toeristenverkeer :carta/mappa -- = toeristenkaart :saison (F) -- = toeristenseizoen :classe -- = toeristenklasse :officio -- = VVV-kantoor + tournedos sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI tournedos + tournée sub FRANCESE :1 tournee :-- de adeo/de adieu (F) = afscheidstournee tourniquet sub FRANCESE :1 MEDICINA tourniquet, knevel :2 tourniquet, draaihek(je) + tour-operator sub :1 reisorganisator, tour-operator + toxemia sub :1 MEDICINA toxemie, bloedvergiftiging + toxemic adj :1 toxemisch, bloedvergiftiging... toxic adj :1 toxisch, giftig, gif... :planta -- = gifplant :gas -- = gifgas :nube -- = gifwolk :bibita -- = gifdrank, venijndrank :substantia/materia -- = giftige stof, gifstof :dose/dosis -- = toxische dosis :vapores -- = giftige dampen :effecto -- = gifwerking :symptomas -- = toxische symptomen :non -- = gifvrij :productos -- = gifstoffen :discargatorio de productos/residuos -- = gifbelt, gifstortplaats + toxicitate sub :1 giftigheid, toxiciteit :-- de un droga = giftigheid van een drug :coefficiente de -- = (graad van) giftigheid toxico sub :1 (ver)gif, toxicum :-- animal = dierlijk gif :-- vegetal = plantaardig gif :-- gasose = gifgas + toxicodependente adj :1 drugsverslaafd + toxicodependente sub :1 drugsverslaafde + toxicodependentia sub :1 drugsverslaving + toxicodermia sub :1 MEDICINA toxicodermie toxicologia sub :1 toxicologie, leer der vergiften toxicologic adj :1 toxicologisch :analyse (-ysis) -- = toxicologische analyse + toxicologista sub :1 toxicoloog toxicologo sub :1 toxicoloog + toxicomane adj :1 toxicomaan, verslaafd + toxicomania sub :1 toxicomanie, verslaving aan drugs, het verslaafd zijn aan drugs, druggebruik :symptomas de -- = verslavingsverschijnselen + toxicomano sub :1 toxicomaan, verslaafde, druggebruiker + toxicophobia sub :1 toxicofobie, vergiftigingsvrees/waan + toxicose (-osis) sub :1 toxicose (vergiftigingstoestand) toxina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA toxine, giftige stof toxoplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA toxoplasma + toxoplasmose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA toxoplasmose trabe sub :1 dat waarmee men voorwerpen samenvoegt/aan elkander verbindt: (verbindings)balk, dwarsbalk, spantouw, :kluister, etc. :-- transversal = dwarsbalk :-- posterior/de detra = achterspant :-- principal = hoofdbalk :-- de equilibrio = evenwichtsbalk :armatura de --s = gebint(e), dakkap, dakspant :le -- reposa super le muro = de balk rust op de muur :poner --s a = bemoeilijken + trabea sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN trabea (purperen toga) trabecula sub :1 ANATOMIA, ZOOLOGIA etc., spierbundel, bindweefselbundel, dwarsstukje trachea sub :1 luchtpijp, trachea tracheal adj :1 luchtpijp..., trachea..., tracheaal :musculo -- = luchtpijpspier :vena - = luchtpijpader :arteria -- = luchtpijpslagader :vasculo -- = luchtpijpvat :respiration -- = trachee-ademhaling :systema -- = tracheeënstelsel tracheitis sub :1 MEDICINA luchtpijpontsteking, tracheïtis + tracheocele sub :1 MEDICINA luchtpijpbreuk + tracheoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA tracheoscopie tracheotomia sub :1 MEDICINA tracheotomie, luchtpijpsnede + trachoma sub :1 MEDICINA trachoom + trachomedusas sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA ruwkwallen + trachyte sub :1 GEOLOGIA trachiet :bloco de -- = trachietblok :mina de -- = trachietgroeve + trachytic adj :1 GEOLOGIA trachietachtig tracia sub :1 spoor (anque FIGURATE), indruk, voetspoor, merkteken :--s de civilisationes ancian = overblijfselen/sporen van oude beschavingen :--s de frenage = remsporen :-- de sanguine = bloedspoor :-- de rota = wagenspoor, karrespoor :non le minime -- de = geen spoor van :lassar --s = sporen achterlaten :sin (lassar) -- = spoorloos :perder le -- = het spoor bijster worden :haber perdite le -- = het spoor bijster zijn traciar v :1 het spoor volgen van, opsporen :-- personas disparite = vermiste personen opsporen :-- un criminal = een misdadiger opsporen :2 schetsen, (af)tekenen, uitzetten, trekken :-- le via = de weg uitstippelen :-- un linea = een lijn trekken :-- un linea divisori = een scheidingslijn trekken :-- le grande lineas = de grote lijnen aangeven :-- un percurso de marathon = een parcours voor een marathon uitzetten :cammino/via traciate = tracé traciator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat opspoort/schetst/(af)tekent, etc. :-- de curvas = krommentekenaar :2 CHIMIA, MEDICINA merkstof + tracta sub :1 HISTORIA slavenhandel tractabile adj :1 handelbaar, gewillig, meegaand, inschikkelijk tractabilitate sub :1 handelbaarheid, meegaandheid, gewilligheid, inschikkelijkheid tractamento sub :1 behandeling (anque MEDICINA), bejegening :-- chirurgic = heelkundige behandeling :-- therapeutic = geneeswijze :-- postoperative/postoperatori = nabehandeling (na operatie) :-- pro magrir = vermageringskuur :-- medicamentose = behandeling met medicijnen :-- antirabic = behandeling tegen hondsdolheid :-- urgente/de urgentia/de emergentia = spoedbehandeling :-- medical = medische behandeling :-- de choc {sj} = schoktherapie :-- diurne = dagbehandeling :-- ulterior = nabehandeling :costos de -- = behandelingskosten :maniera de -- = behandelingswijze :sequer un -- medical = onder doktersbehandeling zijn :prescriber un -- = een behandeling voorschrijven :esser in -- = in behandeling zijn :poner se sub -- = zich onder behandeling stellen :-- preferential/de prioritate/de favor = voorkeursbehandeling :2 COMPUTATOR verwerking :unitate central de -- = centrale verwerkingseenheid, processor :tempore de -- = verwerkingstijd :-- de textos = tekstverwerking :machina de -- de textos = tekstverwerker tractar v :1 onderhandelen (over) :-- del pace = over de vrede onderhandelen :2 handelen (over) :il se tracta de = het gaat over, het betreft :3 behandelen (anque MEDICINA), bejegenen :-- un malado = een zieke behandelen :-- un persona con mano dur = iemand hard aanpakken :4 behandelen, bespreken, spreken over :-- un subjecto = een onderwerp behandelen/bespreken :-- un cosa superficialmente = iets vluchtig/oppervlakkig behandelen :5 TECHNICA bewerken, behandelen, verwerken :-- un mineral = een erts bewerken :iste fabrica tracta mille tonnas de aciero per anno = die fabriek verwerkt duizend ton staal per jaar tractato sub :1 beschouwing, verhandeling, handleiding :-- de interlinguistica = leerboek over interlinguïstiek :-- de gnomonica = verhandeling over het maken van zonnewijzers :2 tractaat, verdrag, overeenkomst, pact, contract :-- de amicitate = vriendschapsverdrag :-- commercial/de commercio = handelsovereenkomst :-- de navigation = scheepvaartverdrag :-- de non-proliferation = non-proliferatieverdrag :-- naval = vlootverdrag :-- de clearing (A) = clearingverdrag :-- de excambio = uitwisselingsverdrag :-- de pace = vredesverdrag :-- de Versailles = Verdrag van Versailles :conditiones de un -- = voorwaarden van een verdrag :concluder un -- = een verdrag sluiten :signar un -- = een verdrag ondertekenen :signatura de un -- = ondertekening van een verdrag :denunciar un -- = een verdrag opzeggen :rumper un -- = een verdrag verbreken :ratificar un -- = een verdrag ratificeren/bekrachtigen traction sub :1 (trek)kracht, aandrijving, tractie, het trekken, trekbeweging :fortia de -- = trekkracht :-- animal = dierlijke trekkracht :-- mechanic = mechanische aandrijving :-- diesel = dieseltractie :-- electric = elektrische tractie :-- a vapor = stoomtractie, stoomaandrijving :-- del rotas posterior = achterwielaandrijving :-- del rotas anterior = voorwielaandrijving :resorto de -- = trekveer :test (A)/essayo de -- = trekproef + tractive adj :1 trek..., trekkend :fortia -- = trekkracht tracto sub :1 het trekken :pisca al -- = sleepvisserij :animal/bestia de -- = trekdier :bestial/bestias de -- = trekvee :bove de -- = trekos :can de -- = trekhond :cavallo de -- = trekpaard :2 ruimte tussen twee plaatsen :3 tijdruimte, tijdsverloop :de un -- = pardoes, ineens :aperir de un -- = openspringen :4 tractus (liturgisch gezang) :5 ANATOMIA tractus, kanaal :-- gastrointestinal = maag-darmkanaal :-- nervose = zenuwbaan :6 gelaatstrek :--s regular = regelmatige gelaatstrekken, regelmatig gezicht :--s nobile = edele gelaatstrekken :-- contemptuose circa le bucca = minachtende trek om de mond :le pavor convulsava su --s = de angst verkrampte zijn gelaatstrekken :7 trek, kenmerk, karakteristiek :-- principal = hoofdtrek :-- racial = raskenmerk :-- familial/de familia = familietrek :--s caricatural = karikaturale trekken :--s characteristic/de character = karaktertrekken/eigenschappen :-- permanente = relevante trek/kenmerk :-- dominante = grondtrek :-- distinctive = onderscheidingsteken :8 lijn, streep(je), streek :-- de union = verbindingsstreepje, koppelteken :-- de penna = pennestreek :-- de creta = krijtstreep :-- de serra = zaaglijn :-- separative = scheidingsstreepje :marcar per un -- = aanstrepen tractor sub :1 tractor, trekker :-- agricole = landbouwtrekker :-- a erucas = tractor op rupsbanden :rota de -- = tractorwiel :pneu(matico) de -- = tractorband :motor de -- = tractormotor :sedia de -- = tractorstoel/zetel :sella de -- = tractorzadel :fabrica de --es = tractorenfabriek + tractorista sub :1 bestuurder van een tractor + trademark sub ANGLESE :1 fabrieksmerk + tradescantia sub :1 BOTANICA tradescantia :-- virginic = eendagsbloem trade-union sub ANGLESE :1 vakbond, vakvereniging trade-unionismo sub :1 vakbondswezen trade-unionista sub :1 vakbondslid, aanhanger van een vakbond tradition sub :1 traditie (anque RELIGION), overlevering, (overgeleverd) gebruik :-- de familia = familietraditie :-- de gruppo = groepstraditie :-- oral = mondelinge overlevering :-- scripte = schriftelijke overlevering :--es ecclesiastic = kerkelijke tradities :fidel al --(es) = traditiegetrouw :un homine de --s = een man van tradities :fidel al -- = traditiegetrouw :offensa al -- = vergrijp tegen de traditie :continuar un -- = een traditie voortzetten :mantener/perpetuar un -- = een traditie in stand/ere houden :perpetuation de --es = instandhouding van tradities :isto ha un longe -- , isto es le resultato/fructo de un longe -- = daar is een lange traditie aan verbonden traditional adj :1 traditioneel, gebruikelijk :isto es traditionalmente un mestiero de homines = dit is traditioneel een mannenberoep :isto eveni traditionalmente in septembre = dit gebeurt traditioneel in september traditionalismo sub :1 traditionalisme traditionalista sub :1 traditionalist + traditionalista adj :1 traditionalistisch + traditionalistic adj :1 traditionalistisch :formas -- de arte = traditionalistische kunstvormen traducer v :1 veranderen van plaats, overbrengen, vervoeren :2 vertalen :-- in Interlingua = in Interlingua vertalen :-- ab Interlingua = uit Interlingua vertalen :-- liberemente = vrij vertalen :-- litteralmente = letterlijk vertalen :derecto de -- = vertaalrecht :arte de -- = vertaalkunst traducibile adj :1 vertaalbaar :un texto difficilemente -- in nederlandese = een moeilijk in het Nederlands te vertalen tekst :emotiones non -- in paroles = emoties die niet in woorden zijn weer te geven + traducibilitate sub :1 vertaalbaarheid :-- de un texto = vertaalbaarheid van een tekst traduction sub :1 het vertalen, vertaling :-- textual/litteral = woordelijke/letterlijke vertaling :-- libere = vrije vertaling :-- simultanee = simultaanvertaling :-- autorisate = geautoriseerde vertaling :-- excellente = uitstekende vertaling :-- interlinear = interlineaire vertaling :-- exacte/fidel = getrouwe/juiste/exacte vertaling :-- biblic/del biblia = bijbelvertaling :computator/computer (A) de -- = vertaalcomputer :COMPUTATOR programma de -- = vertaalprogramma :servicio de -- = vertaaldienst :agentia/officio/bureau (F) de -- = vertaalbureau :machina a/de -- = vertaalmachine :derecto de -- = vertaalrecht :error/falta de -- = vertaalfout :exercitio de -- = vertaaloefening :derecto de -- = vertaalrecht :fidelitate de un -- = exactheid/nauwgezetheid van een vertaling traductor sub :1 vertaler :-- servil = slaafse vertaler :-- biblic/del biblia = bijbelvertaler :-- jurate = beëdigd translateur :-- professional = beroepsvertaler :traductor-interpretator = tolk-vertaler + trafficante sub :1 handelaar :-- de drogas = drugshandelaar, drugsdealer :ille es -- de heroina = hij dealt in heroïne trafficar v :1 handel drijven (in), handelen (in) :2 zwarte handel drijven, sjacheren :ille traffica in narcoticos/drogas = hij handelt in drugs trafficator sub :1 handelaar, smokkelaar :-- de sclavos = slavenhandelaar :-- de opium = opiumhandelaar :-- de drogas = drugshandelaar, drugssmokkelaar :-- de heroina = dealer in heroïne :-- de bibitas alcoholic = dranksmokkelaar :2 zwartehandelaar, sjacheraar traffico sub :1 handel, koophandel :-- de merces/de mercantias = goederenhandel/verkeer :-- de drogas/narcoticos = drugshandel :-- de indulgentias = aflaathandel :-- de contrabando = smokkelhandel :-- del heroina = heroïnehandel :2 verkeer (anque van goederen) :-- maritime = scheepvaartverkeer :-- fluvial = scheepvaartverkeer (op rivieren) :-- portuari = scheepvaartverkeer (in de haven) :-- ferroviari = spoorwegverkeer, treinverkeer :-- automobile = autoverkeer :prohibite/interdicte al -- automobile = autovrij :-- motorisate = gemotoriseerd verkeer :-- stratal = verkeer op straat/in de straten :-- rapide = snelverkeer :-- aeree = luchtverkeer :-- contrari/in senso contrari/in senso inverse/in senso opposite = tegemoetkomend/naderend verkeer :-- urban = stadsverkeer :-- local = lokaalverkeer, plaatselijk verkeer :-- de ir e venir = pendelverkeer :-- postal = postverkeer :-- telephonic = telefoonverkeer :-- de passageros = personenverkeer :-- commercial = handelsverkeer :-- de transito = transitoverkeer :-- de frontiera = grensverkeer :-- de pagas/de pagamentos = betalingsverkeer :-- animate/intense = druk verkeer :-- transversal = dwarsverkeer :-- interinsular = interinsulair verkeer :-- interplanetari = interplanetair verkeer :delicto de -- = verkeersdelict, verkeersovertreding :arteria del -- = hartader van het verkeer :accidente de -- = verkeersongeluk :policiero/agente de -- = verkeersagent :policia de -- = verkeerspolitie :lumine/luce de -- = verkeerslicht :regulation del -- = verkeersregeling :congestion/paralyse (-ysis) del -- = verkeersopstopping :signo/signal de -- = verkeersteken :augmentation del -- = verkeerstoename :-- de direction unic/de senso unic = éénrichtingsverkeer :-- in le duo sensos = tweerichtingverkeer :regular/diriger le -- = het (straat)verkeer regelen :blocar/paralysar le -- = het verkeer blokkeren/lamleggen :arrestar le -- = het verkeer stopzetten :deviar le -- = het verkeer omleiden :claudite al -- = afgesloten voor het verkeer tragacantha sub :1 BOTANICA hokjespeul (genus Astragalus) :2 dragant, tragant(gom) tragedia sub :1 tragedie, tragische gebeurtenis, drama :scena del -- = huis/plaats, etc. waar de tragedie zich heeft voltrokken :2 LITTERATURA tragedie, treurspel :le -- grec = de Griekse tragedie tragediano sub :1 treurspelspeler tragedo sub :1 treurspelspeler :2 schrijver van treurspelen + tragelaphoscripte sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bosbok tragic adj :1 tragisch, treurig, noodlottig :fin -- = tragisch einde :ille ha habite un fin -- = hij is tragisch aan zijn eind gekomen :personage -- = tragische figuur :historia -- = treurig verhaal :terminar/finir tragicamente = tragisch eindigen :2 LITTERATURA tragisch, van het treurspel, behorend tot de tragedie :autor/poeta -- = treurspeldichter :actor -- = treurspelspeler :personage -- = tragische figuur + tragicitate sub :1 tragisch karakter :le -- de un scena = het tragische van een scène tragicomedia sub :1 tragicomedie (anque FIGURATE) tragicomic adj :1 tragicomisch (anque FIGURATE) + tragopogon sub :1 BOTANICA boksbaard + tragulo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA dwerghert + tragus sub :1 ANATOMIA tragus (klepje aan de voorste oorschelprand) traha sub :1 sleperswagen :2 slede, slee traher v :1 trekken, voorttrekken, slepen, meeslepen, voortslepen :-- via = wegtrekken :-- un lection de = lering trekken uit :-- le signification del contexto = uit de samenhang van de zin de betekenis opmaken :-- le consequentias de = de consequentias trekken uit :-- un cosa per le capillos = iets met de haren er bij slepen :-- fortias de = kracht putten uit :un obligation trahe un altere = wie A zegt, moet ook B zeggen + trainamento sub :1 het trainen, training :-- excessive = overtraining trainar v :1 trekken, voorttrekken, slepen, meeslepen, voortslepen :-- un valise pesante = een zware koffer slepen :-- un persona in le fango = iemands naam door het slijk sleuren :2 trainen :-- un equipa de football (A) = een voetbalelftal trainen :un natator trainate = een geoefend zwemmer trainator sub :1 iemand die (voort)trekt/sleept, sleper :2 SPORT trainer :-- national = bondstrainer, bondscoach + trainer sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT trainer + training sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT training :-- dur = zware training :methodo de -- = trainingsmethode :schema de -- = trainingsschema :reducer methodicamente le -- = aftrainen traino sub :1 sleep (van japon) :2 reeks, opeenvolging, sleep, rij, stel :3 stoet, optocht, gevolg :4 MILITAR trein, tros :5 trein, spoortrein :-- de dece horas = trein van tien uur :-- electric = elektrische trein :-- international = traino international :-- in marcha {sj} = rijdende trein :-- de personas/de viagiatores/de passageros = personentrein :-- directe = doorgaande trein :-- correspondente = aansluitende trein :-- expresse/rapide = sneltrein, exprestrein :-- omnibus = stoptrein, boemeltrein :-- local/suburban = lokaaltrein :-- de mercantias/de merces = goederentrein :-- de carbon = kolentrein :-- de metro = metrotrein :-- postal = posttrein :-- hospitalari/sanitari = hospitaaltrein :-- diurne = dagtrein :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachttrein :-- complete = volledig bezette trein :-- a vapor = stoomtrein :-- (a traction) diesel (G) = dieseltrein :-- blindate/cuirassate = pantsertrein :-- miniatura = miniatuurtrein :-- supplementari = extra/ingelaste trein :-- de corridor = harmonikatrein :transporto per -- = spoorwegvervoer :chef (F) de -- = hoofdconducteur :personal de -- = treinpersoneel :robator de -- = treinrover :viage in -- = treinreis :billet de -- = treinkaartje :retardo del -- = treinvertraging :derailamento {e} de un -- = treinontsporing :sinistro/disastro/catastrophe de -- = treinramp :ir in --, prender le -- = met de trein reizen :montar in le -- = in de trein stappen :cambiar de -- = overstappen :mancar/perder su -- = zijn trein missen :haber su -- = zijn trein halen :accompaniar al -- = naar de trein brengen :jectar se sub le -- = zich voor de trein gooien trair v :1 verraad plegen, verraden :-- un amico = een vriend verraden :-- un secreto = een geheim verraden :-- su patria = zijn (vader)land verraden :vostre voce vos trai = Uw stem verraadt U :su nomine de familia ha traite su origine irlandese = zijn achternaam verried zijn Ierse afkomst + trait d'union sub FRANCESE :1 trait d'union traition sub :1 verraad :alte -- = hoogverraad, landverraad :processo de alte -- = hoogverraadproces :salario del -- = verradersloon :stigma del -- = brandmerk van het verraad :committer un -- = verraad plegen traitor sub :1 verrader :--del patria = landverrader :a basso le --es! = weg met de verraders! trajan adj :1 van Trajanus, Trajanus betreffend :columna -- = Zuil van Trajanus Trajano sub n pr :1 HISTORIA ROMAN Trajanus + trajecto sub :1 traject, afstand, (afgelegde) weg, reis :-- de tramvia = tramtraject :-- urban = stadsrit (met bus, etc.) + trajectographia sub :1 ASTRONAUTICA baanberekening + trajectographic adj :1 ASTRONAUTICA baanberekenings... trajectoria sub :1 baan (van kogel/raket/planeet, etc.) :-- de un tempesta = baan waarlangs een storm zich verplaatst, stormbaan :-- ballistic = ballistische vliegbaan :-- inclinate = hellende baan :-- isogonal = isogone baan :equation del -- = baanvergelijking tram sub ANGLESE :1 tram :-- a cavallos/ a traction cavallin = paardetram :-- a vapor = stoomtram :-- expresse/rapide = sneltram :tarifa de -- = tramtarief :billet de -- = tramkaartje :trajecto de -- = tramtraject :communication de -- = tramverbinding :linea de -- = tramlijn :ir in --, prender le -- = met de tram gaan :montar in le -- = in de tram stappen :descender del -- = uit de tram stappen :le -- numero duo va usque al porto = tram twee gaat naar de haven + trama sub :1 inslag :filo de -- = inslagdraad + tramar v :1 inschieten, inslaan :2 beramen, smeden, brouwen, in de zin hebben :-- un complot/conspiration = een complot smeden :-- un intriga = een intrige beramen + tramontan adj :1 van over de bergen + tramontana sub :1 koude noordenwind :2 noordelijke richting :perder le -- = in de war raken, zijn hoofd verliezen + tramp sub ANGLESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES tramp :navigation de -- = wilde vaart + trampolino sub :1 springplank, trampoline, springschans :saltar al -- = schansspringen :le salto al -- = het schansspringen tramvia sub :1 tram :-- expresse/rapide = sneltram :-- a vapor = stoomtram :-- a cavallo(s)/a traction cavallin = paardentram :billet de -- = tramkaartje :tarifa de -- = tramtarief :trajecto de -- = tramtraject :linea de -- = tramlijn :communication de -- = tramverbinding :ir in --, prender le -- = met de tram gaan :montar in le -- = in de tram stappen :descender de -- = uit de tram stappen :le -- numero duo va usque al porto = tram twee gaat naar de haven tramviari adj :1 tram... :billet/ticket (A) -- = tramkaartje :abonamento -- = tramabonnement :servicio -- = tramdienst tramviero sub :1 trambestuurder tramway sub ANGLESE :1 tram :-- a vapor = stoomtram :-- a cavallo(s)/a traction cavallin = paardetram :-- expresse/rapide = sneltram :billet de -- = tramkaartje :tarifa de -- = tramtarief :trajecto de -- = tramtraject :linea de -- = tramlijn :communication de -- = tramverbinding :ir in --, prender le -- = met de tram gaan :montar in -- = in de tram stappen :descender del -- = uit de tram stappen :le -- numero duo va usque al porto = tram twee gaat naar de haven trance sub :1 trance :entrar/cader in -- = in trance geraken tranquille adj :1 rustig, stil, kalm, bedaard :-- como le morte = doodstil :mar -- = kalme zee :loco -- = rustige/stille plek :passo -- = rustige stap + tranquillisante sub :1 kalmerend middel, tranquillizer tranquillisar v :1 kalmeren, tot kalmte brengen, geruststellen :-- su conscientia = zijn geweten geruststellen/in slaap sussen :-- se = tot rust komen, zich geruststellen, kalm worden tranquillitate adj :1 rust, kalmte, stilte :-- de anima = zielerust :-- imperturbabile = onverstoorbare kalmte :con tote -- = op zijn dooie gemak :disturbantia del -- = verstoring van de rust :(dis)turbar le -- = de rust verstoren :recuperar le -- = zijn kalmte hervinden trans prep :1 over, voorbij, aan de andere kant van :scander -- un muro = over een muur klauteren :saltar -- fossatos = slootjespringen transaction sub :1 schikking (anque JURIDIC), vergelijk, compromis :2 ECONOMIA transactie :--es commercial = zaken, handelstransacties :--es financiari = financiële transacties :-- bancari = banktransactie :-- de effectos/de valores = effectentransactie :realisar/concluder un -- = een transactie aangaan/afsluiten :terminar un -- = een transactie afwikkelen transactional adj :1 compromis..., een vergelijk betreffend :2 ECONOMIA van een transactie transactor sub :1 iemand die een transactie aangaat + transafrican adj :1 dwars door Afrika lopend :ferrovia -- = spoorweg van de Kaap naar Caïro transalpin adj :1 GEOGRAPHIA transalpijns, aan gene zijde van de Alpen :Gallia -- = Gallia Transalpina transalpino sub :1 iemand die aan gene zijde van de Alpen woont (vanuit Italië) + transamazonian adj :1 dwars door het Amazonegebied (lopend) :chemin -- = cammino transamazonian + transaminase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA transaminase + transandin adj :1 dwars door het Andesgebergte lopend :2 aan gene zijde van de Andes gelegen of wonend + transatlantic adj :1 transatlantisch :volo -- = transatlantische vlucht + transatlantico sub :1 oceaanschip, oceaanstomer transbordar v :1 overladen, overslaan, verschepen :-- le mercantias = goederen van het ene schip in het andere laden :2 (passagiers) laten overstappen (naar een ander schip) transbordo sub :1 het overladen, het overslaan, overslag :-- de tritico/frumento = overslag van tarwe :-- de merces/de mercantias = goederenoverslag :porto de -- = overslaghaven :interprisa de -- = overslagbedrijf :2 het overstappen (van passagiers naar een ander schip) + transcanadian adj :1 dwars door Canada (lopend) + transcaspie adj :1 aan gene zijde van de Kaspische Zee (gelegen) + transcaucasian adj :1 aan gene zijde van de Kaukasus (gelegen) transcendental adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA transcendentaal, transcendent :philosophia -- = transcendentale filosofie :cognition -- = a priori-kennis :meditation -- = transcendente meditatie transcendentalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA transcendentalisme transcendentalista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA transcendentalist transcendente adj :1 transcendent :experientia -- = transcendente ervaring :meditation -- = transcendente meditatie transcendentia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA transcendentie transcender v :1 transcenderen, uitstijgen boven, uitreiken boven :-- le materia = zich boven het aardse verheffen :isto transcende le politica del partito = dat gaat boven de partijpolitiek uit + transcervical adj :1 transcervicaal + transcontinental adj :1 transcontinentaal :linea aeree -- = transcontinentale luchtlijn :linea ferroviari -- = transcontinentale spoorlijn transcriber v :1 overschrijven, afschrijven, kopiëren :2 overbrengen (van de ene schrijfwijze in de andere) :-- un libro in braille = een boek overbrengen in braille :3 MUSICA transcriberen, bewerken, arrangeren + transcriptase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA transcriptase transcription sub :1 het overschrijven, het afschrijven, het kopiëren, transcriptie, afschrift, kopie, transcript :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA -- phonetic = fonetische transcriptie, klankschrift :BIOLOGIA -- genetic = genetische transcriptie :2 MUSICA het transcriberen, het bewerken, het arrangeren, transcriptie, bewerking, arrangement + transcriptional adj :1 transcriptie..., afschrijf..., overschrijf... transcripto sub :1 transcript, afschrift, kopie transcriptor sub :1 overschrijver, afschrijver, kopiïst :2 kopieerapparaat, kopieermachine + transcultural adj :1 transcultureel + transduction sub :1 BIOLOGIA transductie :clon de -- = transductiekloon + transepto sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER transept, dwarsschip, dwarsbeuk, kruisbeuk :ecclesia a -- = transeptkerk, kruiskerk :altar de -- = transeptaltaar + transfemoral adj :1 transfemoraal + transferase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA transferase transferentia sub :1 overbrenging, verplaatsing, overplaatsing :-- de energia = energieoverbrenging :2 overdracht, transfer :-- de soveranitate = soevereiniteitsoverdracht :-- de territorio = gebiedsoverdracht :-- de votos/de suffragios = stemmenoverdracht :3 SPORT transfer :systema de --s = transfersysteem/regeling :summa/amonta de -- = transfersom transferer v :1 overbrengen, verplaatsen, overplaatsen :-- un prisionero = een gevangene overbrengen :-- su competentias a su successor = zijn bevoegdheden overdragen aan zijn opvolger :2 storten (van geld) :-- a un fundo = in een fonds storten :-- per giro = gireren :3 JURIDIC overdragen, cederen :-- un obligation = een obligatie overdragen :-- un derecto = een recht overdragen transferibile adj :1 overdraagbaar, transferabel :valor -- = transferabel waardepapier + transferibilitate sub :1 overdraagbaarheid, transferabiliteit transferimento sub :1 overbrenging, verplaatsing, overplaatsing :-- de energia = energieoverbrenging :2 overdracht, transfer :-- del derecto de proprietate = overdracht van het eigendomsrecht :-- de soveranitate = soevereiniteitsoverdracht :-- de territorio = gebiedsoverdracht :-- de votos/de suffragios = stemmenoverdracht transfiger v :1 doorboren, doorsteken (met lans, etc.) transfigurar v :1 van gedaante veranderen, een ander aanzien geven, een ander karakter geven :2 RELIGION transfigureren transfiguration sub :1 gedaanteverandering, transfiguratie (anque RELIGION) + transfinite adj :1 MATHEMATICA oneindig :numero -- = oneindig getal + transfixar v :1 doorboren, doorsteken, doorsnijden transfixion sub :1 transfixio, doorboring, doorsteking, doorsnijding transformabile adj :1 vervormbaar, veranderbaar, te veranderen :sedia -- in lecto = stoel die te veranderen is in een bed + transformabilitate sub :1 vervormbaarheid, veranderbaarheid transformar v :1 (van gedaante) veranderen, omzetten, omvormen, (verder) verwerken, transformeren :-- un materia prime = een grondstof verwerken :-- oleo in margarina = olie tot margarine verwerken :-- un castello in hotel = van een kasteel een hotel maken :-- in actos = in daden omzetten :le servicio militar le ha transformate = hij is een ander mens geworden door de militaire dienst :(un cosa) se transforma in habito = er treedt gewoontevorming op :un grippe que se transforma in pulmonia/pneumonia = een griep die overgaat in longontsteking transformation sub :1 (gedaante)verandering, het transformeren, transformatie, omzetting, (verdere) verwerking :-- de materias prime = verwerking van grondstoffen :MATHEMATICA -- canonic = canonieke transformatie :-- de movimento in calor = omzetting van beweging in warmte :-- nuclear = kerntransformatie :factor de -- = transformatiefactor :formula de -- = transformatieformule + transformational adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA transformationeel :grammatica -- = transformationele grammatica + transformationalismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA transformationalisme, transformationele taalkunde + transformationalista sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA transformationalist transformative adj :1 transformerend, herscheppend, veranderend transformator sub :1 iemand die iets verandert/omvormt, etc. :2 ELECTRICITATE transformator :-- de soldatura = lastransformator :-- variabile = regeltransformator :-- de separation = scheidingstransformator :-- de microphono = microfoontransformator + transformatori adj :1 veranderend, vervormend, verwerkend transformismo sub :1 transformisme transformista sub :1 transformist + transformista adj :1 transformistisch :theoria -- = transformistische theorie + transfuga sub :1 wegloper, overloper, deserteur transfunder v :1 (een vloeistof) overgieten, overtappen :2 MEDICINA (bloed) transfuseren transfusion sub :1 het overgieten (van een vloeistof), overgieting, overtapping :2 MEDICINA transfusie :-- sanguinee/de sanguine = bloedtransfusie + transfusional adj :1 MEDICINA (bloed)transfusie... :centro -- = (bloed)transfusiecentrum + transfusor sub :1 MEDICINA transfusieapparaat transgreder v :1 overtreden, schenden :-- un lege = een wet overtreden/schenden :-- ordines = in strijd met bevelen handelen :-- un tabu = een taboe doorbreken :-- le leges del grammatica = de grammatica geweld aandoen transgressar v :1 overtreden, schenden :-- un lege = een wet overtreden/schenden :-- ordines = in strijd met bevelen handelen :-- un tabu = een taboe doorbreken transgression sub :1 overtreding, schending, inbreuk :-- del lege = wetsschennis, wetsovertreding :-- de un interdiction = overtreding van een verbod :2 GEOLOGIA transgressie :-- marin = mariene transgressie :mar de -- = transgressiezee transgressive adj :1 overtredend, in strijd met :2 GEOLOGIA transgressie... + transgressor sub :1 overtreder, schender :-- del lege = wetsovertreder + transhumantia sub :1 transhumance (seizoentrek van vee tussen bergweidegebieden) + transhumar v :1 (vee) naar bergweiden overbrengen transiente adj :1 voorbijgaand, kortstondig, vergankelijk :le vita -- = het vergankelijke leven :2 slechts korte tijd verblijvend (als gast in een hotel, etc.) transigente adj :1 tot compromis/schikking bereid, plooibaar + transigentia sub :1 bereidheid tot compromis/schikking, plooibaarheid transiger v :1 een schikking treffen, tot een vergelijk/compromis komen, transigeren :2 schipperen, geven en nemen, water bij de wijn doen, concessies doen :-- con su conscientia = het met zijn geweten op een akkoordje gooien transir v :1 overgaan, gaan naar de andere zijde, doorgaan + transistor sub :1 transistor (halfgeleider) :-- alligate = gelegeerde transistor :-- unipolar/monopolar = eenpolige transistor :-- ballistic = ballistische transistor :-- bipolar = bipolaire transistor :--es complementari = complementaire transistors :action de -- = transistor-werking :catena de --s = transistor-keten :2 transistor(radio) :-- de tasca = zakradio :pila de -- = transistorbatterij + transistorisar v :1 met transistors uitrusten, transistoriseren + transistorisate adj :1 met transistors uitgerust + transistorisation sub :1 transistorisering, uitrusting met transistors transition sub :1 overgang :-- gradual = graduele overgang :-- brusc = plotselinge overgang :-- electronic = elektronensprong :governamento de -- = overgangsregering :epocha/tempore de -- = overgangstijd(vak) :periodo de -- = overgangsperiode :stadio/phase de -- = overgangsstadium/fase :processo de -- = overgangsproces :situation de -- = overgangstoestand :forma de -- = overgangsvorm :ARTE DE CONSTRUER stilo de -- = overgangsstijl :credito de -- = overbruggingskrediet :curso de -- = schakelcursus :classe de -- = schakelklas :zona de -- = overgangszone + transitional adj :1 tussenliggend, overgangs..., tussen... :stadio/phase -- = overgang :disposition -- = overgangsbepaling :periodo -- = overgangsperiode :derecto -- = overgangsrecht :situation -- = overgangstoestand :mesura -- = overgangsmaatregel transitive adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA transitief, overgankelijk :verbo -- = overgankelijk werkwoord :non -- = onovergankelijk :2 MATHEMATICA transitief, overdraagbaar :relationes -- = transitieve relaties + transitivitate sub :1 transitiviteit, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA overgankelijkheid :-- de un verbo = overgankelijkheid van een werkwoord transito sub :1 COMMERCIO transit(o), doorvoer :porto de -- = doorvoerhaven :commercio de -- = transitohandel :traffico de -- = transitoverkeer :merces/mercantias de -- = transitogoederen :derectos de -- = transitorechten :costos de -- = doorvoerkosten :2 doorreis :esser de/in -- = op doorreis zijn :viagiatores de/in -- = doorgaande reizigers :visa de -- = transitovisum, doorreisvisum :campo de -- = doorgangskamp transitori adj :1 overgangs..., voorlopig, tijdelijk, transitoir :dispositiones -- = overgangsbepalingen :mesura -- = overgangsmaatregel :situation -- = overgangstoestand :forma -- = overgangsvorm :stadio/phase -- = overgangsstadium/fase :lege -- = overgangswet :function -- = tijdelijke functie :phase -- = overgangsfase :processo -- = overgangsproces :epocha -- = overgangstijd(vak) :periodo -- = overgangsperiode :solution -- = voorlopige oplossing + Transjordania sub n pr :1 Transjordanië translatar v :1 verplaatsen, overbrengen, overdragen :2 vertalen :derecto de -- = vertaalrecht :arte de -- = vertaalkunst :-- liberemente = vrij vertalen :-- litteralmente = letterlijk vertalen :3 MATHEMATICA parallel verplaatsen translation sub :1 het verplaatsen, verplaatsing, het overbrengen, overbrenging, het overdragen, overdracht :2 vertaling :officio/agentia/bureau (F) de -- = vertaalbureau :servicio de -- = vertaaldienst :error/falta de -- = vertaalfout :exercitio de -- = vertaaloefening :cumputator/computer (A) de -- = vertaalcomputer :COMPUTATOR programma de -- = vertaalprogramma :derecto de -- = vertaalrecht :dar un -- libere = vrij vertalen :dar un -- litteral = letterlijk vertalen :3 MATHEMATICA translatie, parallelle verplaatsing + translative adj :1 JURIDIC overdrachts..., translatief :acto -- = overdrachtsakte + translator sub :1 vertaler :-- servil = slaafse vertaler :-- jurate = beëdigd vertaler :-- professional = beroepsvertaler + translitterar v :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA in andere lettertekens overbrengen + translitteration sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA translitteratie :-- del russo in characteres latin = translitteratie van het Russisch in Latijnse letters + translocar v :1 verplaatsen, overplaatsen :2 verhuizen + translocation sub :1 verplaatsing, overplaatsing :2 het verhuizen, verhuizing :3 MEDICINA, BIOLOGIA :translocatie + translucente adj :1 doorschijnend :vitro -- = gewolkt glas translucer v :1 doorschijnend zijn, lichtdoorlatend zijn translucide adj :1 doorschijnend, lichtdoorlatend :colores -- = doorschijnende kleuren :non -- = lichtdicht transluciditate sub :1 doorschijnendheid + transmigrar v :1 transmigreren, verhuizen (van de ziel/van een volk) + transmigration sub :1 transmigratie, volksverhuizing :2 RELIGION :-- del anima = zielsverhuizing transmissibile adj :1 overdraagbaar (anque BIOLOGIA) :derecto -- = overdraagbaar recht :2 MEDICINA besmettelijk :morbo/maladia -- = besmettelijke ziekte :-- per contagion aeree = luchtbesmettelijk :maladia sexualmente -- = sexueel overdraagbare ziekte transmissibilitate sub :1 overdraagbaarheid (anque BIOLOGIA) :-- de un derecto = overdraagbaarheid van een recht :2 MEDICINA besmettelijkheid, overdraagbaarheid :-- de un morbo/maladia = besmettelijkheid van een ziekte transmission sub :1 het overbrengen, het overdragen, het overleveren, het overmaken, het doen toekomen, overdracht :-- de un derecto a un altere persona = overdracht van een recht aan iemand anders :-- de un message = overbrenging van een bericht :-- de pensata/pensamento = gedachtenoverbrenging :-- de undas sonor = overbrenging van geluidsgolven :-- de un imagine = beeldoverbrenging :-- de calor = warmteoverdracht :-- de energia = energie-overdracht :-- acustic/sonor = geluidoverdracht, geluiddoorlating :-- oral = mondelinge overdracht :MATHEMATICA -- angular = hoekoverbrenging :costos de -- = overdrachtskosten :2 asoverbrenging, transmissie :-- anterior = voorwielaandrijving :-- posterior = achterwielaandrijving :-- transversal = transversale aandrijving :-- a manivella = krukmechanisme :-- flexibile/elastic = flexibile overbrenging :-- hydraulic = hydraulische overbrenging :-- per rota helicoidal/spiral = wormwieloverbrenging :-- per corregia = riemoverbrenging :-- per erucas = rupsaandrijving :-- per chordas = snaaroverbrenging :-- automatic = automatische transmissie :systema de -- = transmissiesysteem :rota de -- = overbrengwiel :arbore de -- = drijfstang :polea de -- = riemschijf :corregia de -- = drijfriem, transmissieriem :cablo de -- = transmissiekabel :catena de -- = transmissieketting :3 MEDICINA het overbrengen, overbrenging, het overdragen, het besmetten :-- de un morbo/maladia = overbrenging van een ziekte transmissor sub :1 iemand die of iets dat overbrengt/overdraagt :2 seintoestel :3 RADIO, TELEVISION zender :-- ultrasonic = ultrasonore zender :transmissor-receptor portabile = walkie-talkie transmitter v :1 overbrengen, overdragen, overleveren, overmaken, doen toekomen, (TELEVISION, RADIO) uitzenden :-- un message a un persona = een boodschap aan iemand overbrengen :-- le salutes a un persona = iemands groeten overbrengen :-- un nova per telephono = een bericht telefonisch doorgeven :-- traditiones al posteritate = tradities aan het nageslacht overleveren :iste tradition se transmitte de patres a filios = deze traditie wordt van vader op zoon doorgegeven :2 MEDICINA overbrengen, overdragen, besmetten :-- un morbo/maladia contagiose = een besmettelijke ziekte overbrengen transmontan adj :1 aan gene zijde van de bergen gelegen of wonend + transmural adj :1 transmuraal transmutabile adj :1 om te zetten, veranderbaar, transmutabel transmutabilitate sub :1 veranderbaarheid, transmutabiliteit transmutar v :1 omzetten, veranderen, transmuteren :-- cupro in auro = koper in goud veranderen transmutation sub :1 omzetting, verandering, transmutatie :-- radioactive = radioactieve transmutatie + transmutative adj :1 transmuterend, transmutatie... + transnasal adj :1 transnasaal + transneptunic adj :1 transneptunisch :planeta -- = transneptunische planeet + transoceanic adj :1 aan de andere zijde van de oceaan liggend :regiones -- = aan de andere zijde van de oceaan gelegen streken :2 over de oceaan :volo -- = oceaanvlucht :navigation -- = scheepvaart over de oceaan :telegraphia -- = telegrafie over de oceaan :traffico -- = handel over de oceaan transparente adj :1 doorzichtig, doorschijnend, transparant :texitos -- = doorschijnende stoffen :papiro -- = doorzichtig papier, overtrekpapier, calqueerpapier :folio -- = transparant(je) :vitro -- = helder glas :FIGURATE allusion -- = doorzichtige toespeling + transparente sub :1 transparant, voorwerp of gordijn dat doorschijnt op bepaalde plaatsen :-- pro retroprojector = overheadsheet transparentia sub :1 doorzichtigheid, doorschijnendheid, transparantie :-- de aqua = helderheid van water transparer v :1 doorschijnen, schijnen door, doorzichtig zijn + transparietal adj :1 transpariëtaal transpassamento sub :1 het verscheiden, het overlijden transpassar v :1 een overtreding begaan :2 verscheiden, overlijden, sterven + transpassato sub :1 gestorvene, overledene transpasso sub :1 overtreding, inbreuk, schending :2 het verscheiden, het overlijden + transperciar v :1 doorsteken, doorboren, perforeren transpirabile adj :1 MEDICINA wat men door zweten kan uitscheiden transpirar v :1 transpireren, zweten :2 uitzweten, uitwasemen, uitslaan :3 FIGURATE uitlekken, bekend worden :le nova ha transpirate = het nieuws is uitgelekt transpiration sub :1 het transpireren, het zweten :2 transpiratie, zweet :odor de -- = zweetlucht :3 uitwaseming + transplant sub :1 MEDICINA transplantaat + transplantabile adj :1 te verplanten, over te planten, verplantbaar :2 MEDICINA te transplanteren transplantar v :1 overplanten, verplanten :2 MEDICINA transplanteren :-- un ren = een nier transplanteren transplantation sub :1 overplanting, verplanting :2 MEDICINA transplantatie :-- de organo = orgaantransplantatie :-- cardiac/renal = hart/niertransplantatie :-- del cornea = hoornvliestransplantatie :-- del pelle = huidtransplantatie :methodo de -- = transplantatiemethode + transpolar adj :1 transpolair :linea aeree -- = transpolaire luchtverbinding :route (F) -- = poolroute :volo -- = poolvlucht transponer v :1 verplaatsen, overbrengen, verschikken :-- le realitate in un film (A) = de werkelijkheid in een film verwerken :2 verwisselen, omkeren, omzetten :-- le parolas de un phrase = de woorden van een zin in een andere volgorde zetten :3 MUSICA transponeren transportabile adj :1 transportabel, vervoerbaar, te transporteren :malado -- = zieke die vervoerd kan worden + transportabilitate sub :1 vervoerbaarheid :-- de un malado = vervoerbaarheid van een zieke transportar v :1 vervoeren, overbrengen, transporteren :-- merces/viagiatores = goederen/reizigers vervoeren :-- un roman al scena = een roman voor toneel bewerken :-- per via = over de weg/per as vervoeren :-- per aqua = over het water vervoeren :FIGURATE -- a un altere epocha = naar en ander tijdperk verplaatsen :2 meeslepen, verrukken, in vervoering brengen + transportate adj :1 verheugd, verrukt :esser -- de joia/gaudio = buiten zichzelf van vreugde zijn transportation sub :1 het vervoeren, het transporteren, vervoer, transport :-- de bestias/de bestial = veetransport :-- de truppas = transport van troepen :medio de -- = transportmiddel :facilitates de -- = transportmogelijkheden :costos de -- = transportkosten transportator sub :1 transporteur, transportondernemer, verlader, vervoerder :2 TECHNICA transporttoestel, transporteur, transportband :-- de carbon = kolentransporteur :-- pneumatic = zuigtransportband :-- a catena = kettingtransporteur :-- automatic = automatische transportband :-- automatic a succussas = schudgoot :-- helicoidal = wormtransporteur + transportator adj :1 transport... :corregia/banda -- = transportband transporto sub :1 transport, vervoer :-- de bestial/de bestias = veevervoer :-- mercantil/de merces/de mercantias = goederenvervoer :-- de personas/de viagiatores/de passageros = personen/reizigers/passagiersvervoer :-- de truppas = troepenvervoer/transport :le -- de truppas se faceva per avion = troepen werden per vliegtuig aangevoerd :--s de petroleo = tankvaart :-- aeree = luchtvervoer :-- per aqua = vervoer te water :-- ferroviari/per ferrovia/per via ferree/per traino/per rail {e} = spoorwegvervoer :-- maritime/per mar = vervoer over zee, zeetransport :-- per via = vervoer over de weg/per as :-- postal = postvervoer :-- urban = stadsvervoer :--s public = openbaar vervoer :-- de grande velocitate = snelvervoer :material de -- = transportmateriaal :assecurantia de -- = transportverzekering :facilitates de -- = transportmogelijkheden :section/departimento de --s = transportafdeling :obrero de --(s) = transportarbeider :costos de -- = transportkosten :grue de -- = transportkraan :avion de -- = transportvliegtuig, vrachtvliegtuig :nave de -- = transportschip :contracto de -- = vervoersovereenkomst :interprisa/compania de --s = vervoermaatschappij, transportbedrijf :interprenditor de --s = transportondernemer :risco de -- = transportrisico :medio de -- = vervoermiddel, transportmiddel :2 vervoering, extase, enthousiasme, uitbarsting :--s amorose = hartstocht :-- de cholera = woede-uitbarsting transposition sub :1 transpositie, verplaatsing, overbrenging, verschikking :2 verwisseling, omkering, omzetting :3 MUSICA transpositie transpositor sub :1 iemand die of iets dat verplaatst/overbrengt, etc. + transpyrenee adj :1 aan de andere kant van de Pyreneeën (gelegen) + transrhenan adj :1 aan de overzijde van de Rijn (gelegen) + transsaharian adj :1 door de Sahara (gaand) :itinerario -- = door de Sahara lopende route + transsexual adj :1 transseksueel + transsexual sub :1 transseksueel + transsexualismo sub :1 transseksualisme + transsexualista sub :1 transseksueel + transsexualitate sub :1 transseksualiteit + transsiberian adj :1 transsiberisch :ferrovia -- = transsiberische spoorweg/lijn + transsonic adj :1 PHYSICA transsoon, transsonisch :aerodynamica -- = transsonische aërodynamica transsubstantiar v :1 THEOLOGIA transsubstantiëren, brood en wijn in het lichaam en bloed des Heren veranderen transsubstantiation sub :1 THEOLOGIA transsubstantiatie, verandering van brood en wijn in het lichaam en bloed des Heren transsudar v :1 transsuderen, doorzweten, uitzweten, vochtig uitslaan :le humiditate transsuda del parietes = de wanden slaan vochtig uit :2 MEDICINA transsuderen, doorzweten, uitzweten + transsudat sub :1 transsudaat transsudation sub :1 het doorzweten, het uitzweten, het vochtig uitslaan :le -- del pariete = het vochtig uitslaan van de muur :2 MEDICINA transsudatie, het doorzweten, het uitzweten + transumpto sub :1 JURIDIC transsumpt + transuranic adj :1 CHIMIA transuranisch :elemento -- = transuraan Transvaal sub n pr :1 Transvaal + transvalian adj :1 Transvaals + transvaliano sub :1 Transvaler + transvasabile adj :1 wat kan worden overgegoten, etc. (Vide: transvasar) + transvasamento sub :1 het overgieten, het overschenken, het overtappen, overheveling transvasar v :1 overgieten, overschenken, overhevelen (anque FIGURATE) transversa sub :1 dwarsbalk, dwarshout, kruisbalk, FOOTBALL doellat :-- de puteo = putbalk :2 FERROVIA biels, dwarsligger :3 FORTIFICATION traverse, dwarswal :4 dwarsstraat, zijweg, binnenweg, doorsteek, oversteek, traverse + transversabile adj :1 over te steken :riviera -- a pede = doorwaadbare rivier transversal adj :1 transversaal, (over)dwars, dwarsliggend, dwarslopend :strata -- = dwarsstraat :via/cammino -- = dwarsweg :section -- = dwarsdoorsnede :profilo -- = dwarsprofiel :GEOGRAPHIA valle/vallea -- = dwarsdal :linea -- = dwarslijn, dwarsstreep :a lineas -- = dwarsgestreept :nave -- = dwarsschip :trave/trabe -- = dwarsbalk :muro -- = dwarsmuur :strata -- = dwarsstraat :duna -- = dwarsduin :canal -- = dwarskanaal/gracht :fossato -- = dwarssloot :sutura -- = dwarsnaad :fissura -- = dwarsscheur :soldatura -- = dwarslasnaad :cavilia -- = dwarsspie :traffico -- = dwarsverkeer :barra -- = dwarslat, dwarsstang, :FERROVIA dwarsligger, biels :ligation -- = dwarsverbinding :transmission -- = transversale aandrijving :flauta -- = dwarsfluit :unda -- = transversale golf :canal -- = kruisvaart :modulation -- = transversale modulatie :oscillationes -- = transversale trillingen :displaciamento -- = dwarsverschuiving :acceleration -- = dwarsversnelling :vibrationes/oscillationes -- = dwarstrillingen, transversale trillingen transversal sub :1 GEOMETRIA transversaal, dwarslijn + transversalitate sub :1 transversaliteit :condition de -- = transversaliteitsvoorwaarde transversar v :1 oversteken, overgaan, overtrekken :-- un ponte = een brug overgaan :-- le strata = de straat oversteken :-- in diagonal = schuin oversteken :-- le riviera/fluvio = de rivier oversteken :-- le oceano = de oceaan oversteken :-- le montanias = de bergen overtrekken :le riviera transversa le parc = de rivier stroomt door het park heen :FIGURATE -- le Rubicon = :de Rubicon overtrekken :2 doorboren, doordringen, gaan (dwars) door :le clavo transversa le planca = de spijker gaat door de plank heen :le balla transversa le mur = de kogel doorboort de muur :le aqua transversa le tela = het water gaat door het doek heen :-- le multitude = zich een weg banen door de menigte :3 dwarsbomen, tegenwerken :mille obstaculos me ha transversate = duizend hindernissen hebben me gedwarsboomd + transversata sub :1 het oversteken, overtocht, overvaart, oversteek :le -- del Atlantico = de overtocht over de Atlantische Oceaan transverse adj :1 dwars, transversaal :MATHEMATICA :axe -- de un hyperbola = transversale as van een hyperbool :MATHEMATICA :section -- = dwarsdoorsnede :ANATOMIA :apophyse (-ysis) -- = dwarsuitsteeksel :ANATOMIA musculo -- = dwarsspier :sentiero -- = dwarspad :cammino -- = dwarsweg :valle/vallea -- = dwarsdal transverso sub :1 breedte, wijdte :-- de digito = vingerbreedte :a -- = door, dwarsdoor :le luce/lumine filtrava a -- le cortinas = het licht filterde door de gordijnen :a -- le etates = door de eeuwen heen, in de loop der tijden :passar a -- le malias de un rete = door de mazen van een net glippen :reguardar/mirar a -- le vitro = door het raam kijken :de -- = scheef, schuin, verkeerd :taliar de -- = verkerven :reguardar/mirar de -- = scheef kijken (anque FIGURATE) :rationar de -- = krom redeneren :responder de -- = een verkeerd/onjuist antwoord geven :glutir de -- = zich verslikken transverter v :1 omgooien, omverwerpen, neergooien + transvesical adj :1 transvesicaal + transvestismo sub :1 transvestisme, travestie + transvestito sub :1 tra(ns)vestiet transylvan adj :1 Transsylvaans, Zevenburgs :Alpes -- = Transsylvanische Alpen Transylvania sub n pr :1 Transsylvanië, Zevenburgen transylvano sub :1 Transsylvaniër, Zevenburger + trapa sub :1 BOTANICA waternoot, waterkastanje + trapeziflor adj :1 BOTANICA met in een trapezium geranschikte bloemen + trapezifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met trapeziumvormige bladeren of blaadjes trapeziforme adj :1 trapezevormig trapezio sub :1 GEOMETRIA trapezium :-- isoscele = gelijkbenig trapezium :2 CIRCO trapeze :-- volante = zweefrek :exercitio de -- = oefening aan de trapeze :3 musculo -- = monnikskapspier + trapezista sub :1 trapezist, trapezewerker + trapezoidal adj :1 trapezevormig, trapezoïdaal :formula -- = trapezeformule trapezoide sub :1 GEOMETRIA trapezoïde + trapezoide adj :1 trapezevormig, trapezoïdaal :filetto -- = trapezium(schroef)draad trappa sub :1 val, valkuil, klem, valstrik :-- de mures/muses = muizenval :-- de vulpe = vossenklem :2 (val)luik, valdeur, klep :-- de succurso = noodluik :-- de discarga/de discargamento = stortluik :-- pro bombas = bommenluik trappar v :1 vallen zetten, strikken, (in de val) vangen :2 FIGURATE in de val laten lopen trappator sub :1 vallenzetter, pelsjager, trapper + trappista sub :1 CATHOLICISMO trappist :bira del --s = trappistenbier :monasterio de --s = trappistenklosster :signo de -- = trappistenteken + trass sub :1 tras :strato de -- = traslaag :coperir/cementar con -- = trassen tratta sub :1 FINANCIAS wissel, traite :-- documentari/documental = documentaire wissel :--s solvente = solide wissels :le -- expira deman = de wissel vervalt morgen + trattoria sub ITALIANO :1 trattoria (Italiaans restaurantje) + trauma sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA MEDICINA trauma :-- psychic = psychotrauma :-- acustic = akoestisch trauma :iste accidente le ha date un -- = dat ongeluk heeft bij hem een trauma veroorzaakt + traumatic adj :1 MEDICINA PSYCHOLOGIA traumatisch :experientia -- = traumatische ervaring :febre -- = wondkoorts :neurose (-osis) -- = schrikneurose :psychose (-osis) -- = schrikpsychose + traumatina sub :1 traumatine + traumatisar v :1 MEDICINA PSYCHOLOGIA traumatiseren, (hevig) schokken :iste accidente le ha traumatisate = dat ongeluk heeft bij hem een trauma veroorzaakt + traumatisation sub :1 MEDICINA PSYCHOLOGIA traumatisering + traumatismo sub :1 MEDICINA traumatisme, trauma, letsel :-- cranian/cranial = schedelletsel :-- acustic = akoestisch trauma :iste accidente le ha date un -- = dat ongeluk heeft bij hem een trauma veroorzaakt + traumatologia sub :1 MEDICINA traumatologie + traumatologic adj :1 MEDICINA traumatologisch :febre -- = wondkoorts :chirurgia -- = wondheelkunde :clinica -- = traumatologische kliniek + traumatologista sub :1 MEDICINA traumatoloog + traumatologo sub :1 MEDICINA traumatoloog + traumatophobia sub :1 traumatofobie, ziekelijke angst voor ongevallen travaliar v :1 hard/zwaar werken, zwoegen :2 arbeid verrichten, werken, arbeiden travaliator sub :1 iemand die werk verricht, arbeider, werkman, werker :-- forestal = bosarbeider :-- metallurgic = metaalarbeider, metaalbewerker :-- portuari = havenwerker, havenarbeider :-- municipal = gemeentewerkman :-- agricole/campestre = landarbeider :-- textile = textielarbeider :-- de fabrica = fabrieksarbeider :-- qualificate/specialisate = vakarbeider, geschoold arbeider :-- sin instruction = ongeschoold arbeider :-- saisonal {e} = seizoenarbeider :-- manual = handarbeider :-- intellectual = hoofdarbeider :-- social = sociaal werker :-- immigrate = gastarbeider :-- a domicilio = thuiswerker :-- de fortia = dwangarbeider :-- a tempore partial = deeltijdwerker :-- clandestin/nigre = zwartwerker, beunhaas :-- salariate = loontrekker :licentiar --es = arbeiders ontslaan :ingagiar -- = arbeiders ontslaan travalio sub :1 zware arbeid, gezwoeg :2 werk, arbeid, karwei :-- professional = beroepsarbeid :-- corporal = lichamelijke arbeid :-- de precision = precisiewerk :-- administrative = administratief werk :-- lucrative = winstgevende arbeid :-- salariate = loonarbeid :-- domiciliari/a domicilio = huisarbeid :--(s) fortiate = dwangarbeid :--s public = openbare werken :--s public del municipalitate = gemeentewerken :-- collective/in equipa = groepswerk, werk in groepsverband :--s annexe/accessori/secundari = nevenwerkzaamheden :--s domestic = huishoudelijke werkzaamheden :--s de irrigation = irrigatiewerken :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtarbeid/werk :-- ingrate = ondankbaar werk :-- cerebral/intellectual = intellectuele arbeid :-- manual = hand(en)arbeid :-- corporal/corporee = lichaamsarbeid, lichamelijke arbeid :-- gigantesc = reuzenarbeid :-- de sclavo = slavenarbeid :-- saisonal = seizoenarbeid :-- nigre/clandestin = zwart werk :-- sedentari = zittend werk :-- occasional = los werk :--es de restauration = restauratiewerkzaamheden :incapace de /inhabile al -- = arbeidsongeschikt :incapacitate de/inhabilitate al -- = arbeidsongeschiktheid :lege general super le incapacitate de -- = algemene arbeidsongeschiktheidswet :contracto/convention de -- = arbeidscontract :contracto/convention collective de -- = collectieve arbeidsovereenkomst, C.A.O. :productivitate del -- = arbeidsproduktiviteit :penuria/scarsitate de -- = arbeidsschaarste :reduction del tempore/del horas de -- = arbeidstijdverkorting :servicio de -- = arbeidsdienst :officio del -- = arbeidsbureau :inspection/inspectorato del -- = arbeidsinspectie :inspector de -- = arbeidsinspecteur :conflicto de -- = arbeidsconflict :bursa de -- = arbeidsbeurs :die/jorno/jornata de -- = arbeidsdag, werkdag :duration/durata (del jornata/del horas) de -- = arbeidsduur :capacitate de -- = arbeidsvermogen :mercato de -- = arbeidsmarkt :methodo de -- = arbeidsmethode :accidente de -- = arbeidsongeval :banco de -- = werkbank :visita de -- = werkbezoek :consilio de -- = arbeidsraad :derecto de -- = arbeidsrecht :aversion/repugnantia pro le -- = arbeidsschuwheid :lunch (A)/prandio de -- = werklunch :suspension/interruption/arresto del -- = werkonderbreking :schema de -- = werkschema :horas de -- = arbeidstijd :conditiones de -- = arbeidsvoorwaarden :relationes de -- = arbeidsverhoudingen :division del -- = arbeidsverdeling :legislation del -- = arbeidswetgeving :posto de -- = arbeidsplaats :gaudio/joia del -- = arbeidsvreugde :application al -- = arbeidzaamheid :-- al catena = lopende band werk :gruppo de -- = werkgroep :camera/cabinetto de -- = werkkamer :excesso de -- = te veel werk :dator de -- = werkgever :conductor/surveliante de -- = opzichter :plano de -- = werkplan :programma de -- = werkprogramma :horario de -- = werkrooster :pecia de -- = werkstuk :permisso/certificato de -- = werkvergunning :tabula de -- = werktafel :campo de -- = arbeidskamp, werkkamp :vestimentos de -- = bedrijfs/werkkleding :ambiente de -- = werkklimaat, werkmilieu :mitter se/poner se al -- = aan het werk gaan :esser al -- = aan het werk zijn :cercar -- = werk zoeken :dar -- a = werk verschaffen aan :sin -- = werkloos trave sub :1 dat waarmee men voorwerpen samenvoegt/aan elkander verbindt: (verbindings)balk, dwarsbalk, spantouw, :kluister, etc. :-- transversal = dwarsbalk :-- posterior/de detra = achterspant :-- principal = hoofdbalk :-- armate = gewapende balk :-- de equilibrio = evenwichtsbalk :armatura de --s = gebint(e), dakkap, dakspant :le -- reposa super le muro = de balk rust op de muur :poner --s a = bemoeilijken + travertino sub :1 travertijn travestimento sub :1 het vermommen, vermomming, het verkleden, verkleding :2 het parodiëren, parodie travestir v :1 vermommen, verkleden :2 parodiëren + travestismo sub :1 transvestisme, travestie + travestito sub :1 tra(ns)vestiet travestitor sub :1 vermommer :2 parodist + trecentesime num ord :1 driehonderdste + trecento sub ITALIANO :1 trecento (14-de eeuw in de Italiaanse kunst) tredece sub num card :1 dertien + tredecesime num ord :1 dertiende + tregua sub :1 bestand, wapenstilstand :linea de -- = bestandslijn :accordo/pacto de -- = bestandsovereenkomst :violation de -- = bestandsschending :expiration de un -- = einde van een bestand :Tregua de Deceduo Annos = Twaalfjarig Bestand :-- de Deo = Godsvrede :SPORT -- hibernal = winterstop :-- atomic = opschorting van atoomproeven :denunciar un -- = een bestand opzeggen :violar un -- = een bestand schenden :prorogar un -- = een bestand verlengen :2 rust, adempauze :sin -- = opophoudelijk, aan een stuk door + trema sub :1 trema, deelteken + tremaculo sub :1 schakelnet + trematodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zuigworm, trematode tremende adj :1 verschrikkelijk, ontzettend, geducht :calor -- = verschrikkelijke hitte :causar/facer devastationes -- = verschrikkelijke verwoestingen aanrichten :2 buitengemeen, fantastisch, geweldig, enorm :(a)melioration -- = geweldige verbetering :volar la da un sensation -- = zij vindt vliegen een geweldige sensatie :tremendemente forte = beresterk tremer v :1 beven, bibberen, sidderen, trillen, flakkeren, flikkeren :-- como un canna = beven als een riet :le terra ha tremite iste nocte = er is vannacht een aardbeving geweest :-- de febre = rillen van de koorts :-- de frigido = rillen/huiveren van de kou :le lumine treme = het licht flikkert :su voce treme = zijn stem trilt :2 FIGURATE huiveren, beven, in angst zitten + tremolite sub :1 MINERALOGIA tremoliet tremolo sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA tremolo, triller + tremophobia sub :1 tremofobie, beefangst tremor sub :1 beving, siddering, trilling, rilling :-- de terra = aardbeving :-- de luna = maanbeving :-- de mar = zeebeving tremulamento sub :1 het beven, beving, het trillen, trilling, het sidderen, siddering, het rillen, rilling tremulante adj :1 bevend, trillend, sidderend, rillend :voce -- = beverige stem tremular v :1 beven, trillen, sidderen, rillen :-- de pavor = beven van angst :-- de tote su membros/corpore = over al zjn leden beven :-- como un canna = beven als een riet :-- de frigido = rillen van koude :-- de febre = rillen van koorts + tremulation sub :1 het beven, beving, het trillen, trilling, het sidderen, siddering, het rillen, rilling tremulator sub :1 iemand die beeft/trilt, etc. tremule adj :1 bevend, trillend, sidderend, rillend :con voce -- = met bevende stem :poplo -- = trilpopulier, ratelpopulier, esp(eboom) :pteris -- = wortelvaren, siddervaren tremulo sub :1 BOTANICA trilpopulier, ratelpopulier, esp(eboom) trenchamento {sj} sub :1 het snijden, het afsnijden, het doorsnijden, het doorhakken trenchante {sj} adj :1 snijdend, scherp (anque FIGURATE) :instrumento -- = snij-apparaat :cultello -- = scherp mes :spada -- = scherp zwaard :plana -- = scherpe beitel :linguage -- = scherpe taal trenchar {sj} v :1 snijden, afsnijden, doorsnijden, doorhakken :-- un corda = een touw doorsnijden :-- le nodo gordian = de gordiaanse knoop doorhakken :-- le collo = de hals afsnijden :- le filo del vita = de levensdraad afsnijden :-- le capite/testa de un persona = iemand onthoofden :CULINARI -- in cubos = in blokjes/dobbelsteentjes snijden :-- le aqua/le electricitate/le telephono = de waterleiding/de elektricteit (stroom)/de telefoon afsnijden :-- per le lima = doorvijlen :-- un pira in duo (partes) = een peer half doorsnijden trenchator {sj} sub :1 iemand die of iets dat (af/door)snijdt/doorhakt + trench-coat sub ANGLESE :1 trench-coat, (soort regenjas) trenchea {sj} sub :1 geul, greppel, sleuf :-- de fundation = funderingssleuf :2 MILITAR loopgraaf :-- in zigzag = zigzagloopgraaf :systema de --s = loopgravenstelsel :linea de --s = loopgravenlinie :position de --s = loopgravenstelling :guerra de --s = loopgravenoorlog :febre de -- = loopgravenkoorts :mortero de -- = loopgraafmortier trencho {sj} sub :1 snede, schijf, plak, stuk :-- de torta/de pastisseria = stuk gebak :-- de pan = snee/plak brood :-- de pan butyrate/con butyro = gemeerde boterham :--s de pan frite = wentelteefjes :-- de carne = plak/lap vlees :-- de vitello = kalfslap(je) :-- de melon = stuk meloen :-- de gambon = plak ham :-- de marmore = marmerplaat + trend sub ANGLESE :1 trend, tendens :subjecte al --s = trendgevoelig trenta sub num card :1 dertig trentena sub :1 dertigtal, een stuk of dertig trentesime num ord :1 dertigste :le -- parte = het dertigste (deel) trentesimo sub :1 dertigste deel trentin adj :1 Trents Trento sub n pr :1 Trente :Concilio de -- = Concilie van Trente + trentuple adj :1 dertigvoudig + trentuplo sub :1 dertigvoud + trepanar v :1 MEDICINA met de schedelboor opereren, de schedel lichten, trepaneren + trepanation sub :1 MEDICINA schedelboring, trepanatie + trepano sub :1 MEDICINA schedelboor, trepaneerboor, trepaan :2 MINAS grondboor, aardboor, schachtboor trepidar v :1 trillen, schudden, vibreren :2 beven (van angst), ongerust zijn trepidation sub :1 het trillen, het schudden, het vibreren :-- de un motor = getril/schokken van een motor :2 angst, ongerustheid, onrust trepide adj :1 trillend, bevend trepiditate sub :1 ongerustheid, onrust + treponema sub :1 BIOLOGIA spirochaete, treponema + treponematose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA treponematose tres sub num card :1 drie :de -- sortas = drieërlei :nos esseva -- = wij waren met zijn drieën :regula de -- = regel van drieën :LITTERATURA regula del -- unitates = regel van de drie eenheden tresor sub :1 schat (anque JURIDIC, ARCHEOLOGIA), kunstschat, kerkschat, rijkdom :cercator de --es = schatzoeker/graver :--es del Louvre = kunstschatten van het Louvre :-- de libros = boekenschat :-- linguistic/de un lingua = taalschat :bono del -- = schatkistpapier :interrar un -- = een schat begraven/ingraven :cercar --es = schatzoeken, schatgraven :disinterrar/exhumar --es = schatten opgraven/opdelven tresoreria sub :1 schatkamer :2 schatkist, staatskas :bono del -- = schatkistpapier tresorero sub :1 penningmeester, betaalmeester, schatbewaarder (in kerk) :discargar le -- = de penningmeester dechargeren tressa sub :1 (haar)vlecht tressage sub :1 het vlechten :le -- de un corbe = het vlechten van een mand :material de -- = vlechtmateriaal tressar v :1 vlechten :-- corbes = manden vlechten :-- un corona = een krans vlechten tressator sub :1 vlechter :-- de corbes = mandenvlechter + triacido sub :1 CHIMIA driebasisch zuur, driewaardig zuur triade sub :1 drietal, drieëenheid :2 GEOMETRIA triade, MUSICA drieklank :-- augmentate = overmatige drieklank :-- minor = kleine drieklank :-- major = grote drieklank triadic adj :1 een drietal betreffend, triade..., triadisch + triandre adj :1 BOTANICA met drie meeldraden triandria sub :1 BOTANICA driehelmigheid triangular adj :1 driehoekig, driehoeks... :musculo -- = driehoeksspier :lima -- = driekante vijl :ferro -- = driehoeksijzer :filetto -- = driehoekige schroefdraad :2 MATHEMATICA triangulair, trigonaal, driehoeks... :prisma -- = trigonaal prisma :numeros -- = triangulaire getallen :methodo -- = driehoeksmethode :projection -- = driehoeksprojectie :ECONOMIA accordo monetari -- = monetair driehoeksakkoord triangular v :1 door driehoeksmeting opmeten, trianguleren :2 in driehoeken verdelen, driehoeken + triangularitate sub :1 driehoekigheid triangulation sub :1 het trianguleren, driehoeksmeting, triangulatie :methodo de -- = triangulatiemethode + triangulipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met driehoekige kroonbladen triangulo sub :1 driehoek (anque MATHEMATICA) :-- equilatere/equilateral = gelijkzijdige driehoek :-- rectangule/rectangular = rechthoekige driehoek :-- acutangule/acutangular = scherphoekige driehoek :-- obtusangule/obtusangular = stomphoekige driehoek :-- isocele = gelijkbenige driehoek :-- non equilatere/non equilateral = ongelijkzijdige driehoek :--s semblabile/simile/similar/similabile = gelijkvormige driehoeken :similitude de --s = gelijkvormigheid van driehoeken :-- spheric = boldriehoek :-- parallactic = parallactische driehoek :-- pedal = voetpuntsdriehoek :-- de fortias = krachtendriehoek :ANATOMIA -- occipital = hoofddriehoek :summitate de un -- = top van een driehoek :base de un -- = basis van een driehoek :altor de un -- = hoogte van een driehoek :construer un -- = een driehoek construeren :-- adhesive (pro photos) = fotohoekje :2 MEDICINA triangel + triarchia sub :1 triarchie (regering van drie personen of van drie partijen) trias sub :1 GEOLOGIA Trias triassic adj :1 GEOLOGIA triassisch :formation -- = triasformatie :sedimento -- = triasafzetting + triathleta sub :1 SPORT triatleet + triathlon sub :1 SPORT driekamp, triathlon + triatomic adj :1 CHIMIA drie atomen bezittend :molecula -- = uit drie atomen bestaand molecuul + triatomicitate sub :1 CHIMIA drieatomigheid + triaxial adj :1 triaxiaal :seismographo -- = triaxiale seismograaf + tribade sub :1 tribade, lesbienne + tribadismo sub :1 tribadisme, lesbische liefde tribal adj :1 stam..., tribaal :mores -- = stamgewoonten :tradition -- = stamtraditie :conscientia -- = stambewustzijn :organisation -- = stamorganisatie :territorio -- = stamgebied :guerra -- = stammenoorlog :chef (F) -- = stamhoofd :deo -- = stamgod :le vita -- = het leven in de stam + tribalismo sub :1 tribalisme, organisatie in stamverband + tribasic adj :1 CHIMIA driebasisch :acido -- = driebasisch zuur + tribasicitate sub :1 CHIMIA driebasigheid tribo sub :1 ANTIQUITATE stam :le deceduo --s de Israel = de twaalf stammen van Israël :2 stam, volksstam :-- nomade = nomadenstam :-- salvage = wilde stam :-- arabic = Arabische stam :-- de Beduines = Bedoeïnenstam :chef (F) de -- = stamhoofd :3 BIOLOGIA tribus, geslachtengroep + triboelectric adj :1 PHYSICA wrijvingselektriciteits... + triboelectricitate sub :1 PHYSICA wrijvingselektriciteit, tribo-elektriciteit + tribologia sub :1 PHYSICA tribologie, wrijvingsleer + triboluminescente adj :1 triboluminescentie... + triboluminescentia sub :1 PHYSICA triboluminescentie + tribometria sub :1 PHYSICA meting van de wrijvingselektriciteit + tribometro sub :1 PHYSICA wrijvingsmeter + tribonica sub :1 tribonica + tribophysica sub :1 tribofysica + tribracho sub :1 LITTERATURA tribrachys (versmaat met drie korte lettergrepen) + tribracteate adj :1 BOTANICA met drie schutbladen tribuer v :1 toewijzen, toekennen, toebedelen :-- laude a un persona = iemand lof toezwaaien tribular v :1 dorsen :2 kwellen, bezoeken, zwaar beproeven tribulation sub :1 beproeving, bezoeking, plaag, rampspoed, ellende tribulo sub :1 dorsmachine tribuna sub :1 tribune :-- public/del publico = publieke tribune :-- de pressa = perstribune :-- de honor = eretribune :-- principal = hoofdtribune :-- coperte = overdekte tribune :2 spreekgestoelte, podium :-- del testes = getuigenbank :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER galerij tribunal sub :1 rechterstoel :-- de Deo = Gods rechterstoel :-- de penitentia = biechtstoel :2 rechtbank, gerecht(sgebouw), tribunaal, rechtsprekend college, rechtscollege :-- civil = burgerlijke rechtbank :-- militar = militaire rechtbank :-- de commercio = handelsrechtbank :-- ecclesiastic = kerkelijke rechtbank :-- popular = volksgericht :-- inferior = lagere rechtbank :-- superior = hogere rechtbank :evocar a un -- superior = voor een hogere rechtbank brengen :-- cantonal = kantongerecht :-- arbitral/de arbitrage = scheidsgerecht, arbitragehof :-- supreme = hooggerechtshof :-- pro infantes = kinderrechtbank :presidente del -- = president van de rechtbank :sala del -- = (ge)rechtszaal :session del -- = (ge)rechtszitting :comparer ante le -- = voor het gerecht verschijnen :le -- se ha declarate competente = de rechtbank heeft zich bevoegd verklaard :declinar le competentia de un -- = de bevoegdheid van een rechtbank niet erkennen :testar ante le -- = voor de rechtbank getuigen tribunato sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN (volks)tribunaat tribunitie adj :1 HISTORIA ROMAN van een volkstribuun, van het volkstribunaat :2 van een volksleider/menner tribuno sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN (volks)tribuun :-- del populo = volkstribuun :2 volksleider, volksmenner tributari adj :1 tribuutplichtig, schatplichtig :populo -- = schatplichtig volk :2 GEOGRAPHIA zij..., die uitmondt in :riviera -- = zijrivier + tributario sub :1 tribuutplichtige, cijnsplichtige, belastingplichtige tributo sub :1 HISTORIA tribuut, cijns, schatting, heffing :-- de guerra = oorlogsschatting :imponer un -- = een schatting opleggen :FIGURATE pagar le -- al natura = de tol aan de natuur betalen, sterven :2 FIGURATE tribuut, eerbetoon, hulde(blijk) :-- floral = bloemenhulde trica sub :1 kleinigheid, wissewasje, habbekrats, prikje, schijntje :2 belemmering, complicatie, beletsel tricennal adj :1 dertigjarig :2 om de dertig jaren voorkomend + tricentenari adj :1 driehonderdjarig :monumento -- = monument dat driehonderd jaar oud is + tricentenario sub :1 driehonderjarig bestaan, derde eeuwfeest + tricephale adj :1 driekoppig, driehoofdig :monstro -- = driekoppig monster + tricephalia sub :1 driekoppigheid, driehoofdigheid + trichiasis sub :1 MEDICINA trichiasis (het naar binnen groeien van de oogharen) trichina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA trichine, haarworm + trichinal adj :1 MEDICINA trichine... :infection -- = trichine-infectie + trichinisar v :1 met trichinen besmetten trichinose adj :1 MEDICINA trichineus, trichinen bevattend trichinose (-osis) sub :1 trichinose, trichinenziekte + trichite sub :1 MINERALOGIA trichiet + trichlorethyleno sub :1 CHIMIA trichlorethyleen, tri trichlorido sub :1 CHIMIA trichloride + trichocephalo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA dunkop :-- dispar = platworm + trichogramma sub :1 MEDICINA trichogram + trichologia sub :1 haarkunde, trichologie + trichologic adj :1 MEDICINA van de trichologie, haar... :producto -- = haarprodukt + tricholoma sub :1 BOTANICA ridderzwam, tricholoma :-- saponacee = zeepzwam + trichoma sub :1 MEDICINA Poolse (haar)vlecht :2 BOTANICA trichoom + trichomoniasis sub :1 MEDICINA trichomoniasis (i.h.b. witte vloed) + trichophytia sub :1 MEDICINA trichofytie, ringvuur + trichopteros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA haarvleugeligen + trichordo sub :1 driesnarig muziekinstrument + trichotomia sub :1 verdeling in drieën, driedeling, drieledigheid, trichotomie + trichotomic adj :1 de verdeling in drieën betreffend, in drieën gesplitst, driedelig, drieledig + trichroic adj :1 driekleurig (van kristal) + trichroismo sub :1 driekleurigheid (van kristal), trichroïsme + trichromia sub :1 driekleurendruk + triciliate adj :1 BOTANICA met drie wimpers, met drie wimperharen tricipite adj :1 ANATOMIA :musculo -- = driehoofdige spier, triceps tricipite sub :1 ANATOMIA triceps + triclin adj :1 Vide: triclinic + triclinic adj :1 triclien (mbt kristalstelsel) + triclinio sub :1 HISTORIA triclinium tricolor adj :1 driekleurig :bandiera -- = driekleur :viola -- = driekleurig viooltje, akkerviooltje :convolvulo -- = dagschone tricolor sub :1 driekleur (vlag) tricorne adj :1 driekantig, driehoornig tricorno sub :1 driekantige steek/hoed + tricostate adj :1 BOTANICA drieribbig tricot sub FRANCESE :1 gebreide stof, tricot, jersey :articulos de -- = tricotage :camisa de -- = tricothemd :vestimentos de -- = tricotkleding :2 gebreid kledingstuk: trui, jumper, pullover, sweater tricotage sub :1 het breien, breiwerk :2 gebreide kleding tricotar v :1 breien :machina a/de -- = breimachine :coton a/de -- = breikatoen :lana a/de -- = breiwol :agulia/aco a/de -- = breinaald/pen tricotator sub :1 breier, iemand die breit tricotatrice sub :1 breister + trictrac sub :1 SPORT triktrak :tabuliero de -- = triktrakbord + tricuspidal adj :1 Vide: tricuspide + tricuspidate adj :1 ANATOMIA, BOTANICA driepuntig + tricuspide adj :1 ANATOMIA driepuntig :valvula -- = driepuntige hartklep + tricyclista sub :1 rijder op een driewieler tricyclo sub :1 driewieler + tridacna sub :1 reuzenmossel, bakschelp, doopvontschelp + tridactyle adj :1 ZOOLOGIA drievingerig, drietenig, driehoevig :laro -- = drieteenmeeuw :le rhinocerote es un animal -- = de rinoceros is een driehoevig dier + tridentate adj :1 met de drietand gewapend :2 BOTANICA drietandig tridente sub :1 mestvork, hooivork :2 MYTHOLOGIA drietand, Neptunusvork + tridentin adj :1 Trents, Tridentijns :2 van het Trents concilie tridimensional adj :1 driedimensionaal, ruimtelijk :film (A) -- = driedimensionale film :imagine -- = driedimensionaal beeld :character -- = ruimtelijkheid :MATHEMATICA curva -- = ruimtekromme :representation -- = ruimtelijke voorstelling :le spatio euclidian es -- = de euclidische ruimte is tridimensionaal :effecto -- de un decoration parietal = ruimtelijke werking van een wandversiering :pensar tridimensionalmente = ruimtelijk denken + tridimensionalitate sub :1 tridimensionaliteit, ruimtelijkheid + triduo sub :1 triduüm, driedaagse kerkelijke viering triennal adj :1 driejaarlijks (één keer per drie jaar plaats vindend/voorkomend) :premio -- = eens in de drie jaar toegekende prijs :celebration -- = driejaarlijkse viering :exposition/exhibition -- de picturas = driejaarlijkse tentoonstelling van schilderijen :2 driejarig (drie jaar durend) :function -- = driejarige functie :plano -- = driejarenplan :studio -- = driejare studie + triennalitate sub :1 driejaarlijkse periodiciteit, het een keer per drie jaar plaatsvinden/voorkomen trienne adj :1 driejaarlijks (één keer per drie jaar plaats vindend/voorkomend) :premio -- = eens in de drie jaar toegekend eprijs :2 driejarig (drie jaar durend) :function -- = driejarige functie :plano -- = driejarenplan triennio sub :1 tijdvak van drie jaar, triënnium + trientalis sub :1 BOTANICA zevenster Trieste sub n pr :1 Triëst + triestin adj :1 van/uit Triëst trifacial adj :1 ANATOMIA :musculo -- = gelaatsspier die uit driemaal twee delen bestaat trifide adj :1 in drieën gespleten, driespletig, drieslippig, driedelig + triflor adj :1 BOTANICA driebloemig + trifocal adj :1 OPTICA trifocaal (van brilleglazen) trifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA driebladig + trifolie adj :1 Vide: trifoliate trifolio sub :1 BOTANICA klaver :-- de quatro folios = klavertje vier :-- fragifere = aardbeiklaver :-- incarnate = incarnaatklaver :-- pratense/agrari = akkerklaver, beemdklaver :-- hybride = bastaardklaver, Zweedse klaver :mel de -- = klaverhoning :semine de -- = klaverzaad :campo de -- = klaverveld :feno de -- = klaverhooi :recolta de -- = klaveroogst :specie de -- = klaversoort :cultura de -- = klaverbouw/teelt :cruciata de vias/camminos in -- = klaverblad (wegkruising) :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER driepas :3 klaver (bij het kaartspel) :dece de -- = klavertien + triforio :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER triforio, driespleet, drieglief triforme adj :1 drievormig + trifurcar v :1 verdelen in drie takken of delen + trifurcate adj :1 in drieën gevorkt, met drie takken trigemine adj :1 drieling... :nervo -- = drielingszenuw trigemino sub :1 één van een drieling :--s = drieling(en) + trigesime num ord :1 dertigste + trigla sub :1 ZOOLOGIA knorhaan, poon + triglochin sub :1 BOTANICA zoutgras :-- palustre = moeraszoutgras :-- marin/maritime = strandzoutgras + triglycerido sub :1 CHIMIA triglyceride + triglyphic adj :1 triglifisch, versierd met trigliefen, uit trigliefen bestaand + triglypho sub :1 triglief, driespleet (in Dorische fries) + trigonal adj :1 trigonaal, driehoekig, driezijdig :systema -- = trigonaal stelsel :numeros -- = trigonale getallen + trigone adj :1 trigonaal, driezijdig, driehoekig + trigonella sub :1 BOTANICA hoornklaver + trigono sub :1 trigonum, driehoek :-- cerebral = fornix cerebri + trigonocephale adj :1 trigonocefaal + trigonocephalia sub :1 trigonocephalie, driehoekig-hoofdigheid + trigonocephalo sub :1 persoon met driehoekig hoofd :2 ZOOLOGIA lansslang + trigonometria sub :1 MATHEMATICA trigonometrie, driehoeksmeting :-- plan = vlakke driehoeksmeting :-- spheric = boldriehoeksmeting + trigonometric adj :1 MATHEMATICA trigonometrisch :functiones -- = trigonometrische functies :equationes -- = trigonometrische vergelijkingen + trigramma sub :1 woord bestaande uit drie letters, trigram + trihebdomadari adj :1 driemaal per week verschijnend + trihedre adj :1 MATHEMATICA drievlakkig, triëdrisch :angulo -- = drievlakshoek + trihedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA drievlak + trihybridismo sub :1 trihybridisme + trilateral sub :1 trilateraal, driezijdig trilatere adj :1 trilateraal, driezijdig + trilinear adj :1 trilineair, drielijnig + trilineate adj :1 BOTANICA met drie lijnen, driestrepig + trilinee adj :1 Vide: trilinear trilingue adj :1 drietalig, in drie talen :dictionario -- = drietalig woordenboek :inscription -- = drietalige inscriptie + trilinguismo sub :1 drietaligheid + trilitho sub :1 (soort) hunebed + trilitteral adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA drieletterig, uit drie letters bestaand :parola -- = drieletterig woord + trilittere adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA drieletterig, uit drie letters bestaand :parola -- = drieletterig woord trillar v :1 trillers zingen/spelen trillion sub :1 triljoen (één met 12 nullen) :2 triljoen (één met 18 nullen) trillionesime adj :1 triljoenste :le -- parte = het triljoenste (deel) trillionesimo sub :1 triljoenste deel trillo sub :1 MUSICA triller :facer --s = trillers spelen/zingen trilobate adj :1 BOTANICA drielobbig :folio -- = drielobbig blad :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER klaverbladvormig :ogiva -- = driepas(boog) + trilobe adj :1 Vide: trilobate trilobite sub :1 PALEONTOLOGIA trilobiet + trilocular adj :1 BOTANICA driehokkig :ovario -- = driehokkig vruchtbeginsel :fructo -- = driehokkige vrucht :2 BIOLOGIA driecellig trilogia sub :1 LITTERATURA trilogie + trimaran sub :1 trimaran + trimembre adj :1 uit drie leden bestaand trimere adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA trimeer (uit drie overeenkomstige delen samengesteld) :coleoptero -- = trimere kever :planta -- = trimere plant trimestral adj :1 driemaandelijks, kwartaal... :revista -- = driemaandelijks tijdschrift :reporto/bulletin -- = kwartaalbericht :abonamento/subscription -- = kwartaalabonnement :pagamento -- = kwartaalbetaling :dividendo -- = kwartaaldividend :(precio de) location -- = kwartaalhuur :pagar trimestralmente = per kwartaal betalen + trimestralisar v :1 driemaandelijks maken trimestre sub :1 trimester, kwartaal trimetro sub :1 LITTERATURA trimeter, drievoetig vers, alexandrijn met twee cesuren :-- iambic = jambische trimeter + trimorphe adj :1 trimorf, drievormig + trimorphic adj :1 Vide: trimorphe + trimorphismo sub :1 drievormigheid + trimotor adj :1 driemotorig :avion -- = driemotorisch vliegtuig + trimotor sub :1 driemotorisch vliegtuig trin adj :1 drievuldig, drievoudig, drieënig :2 ASTROLOGIA aspecto -- = driehoeksaspect, trine + trincar v :1 zuipen, pimpelen + trincator sub :1 zuiper, pimpelaar + trinchetto sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES stagfok, kluiffok, kluiver :mast de -- = fokkemast :vela de -- = fokkezeil :anello de -- = kluiverring + trinervate adj :1 BOTANICA drienervig :folios -- = bladeren met drie nerven + trinerve adj :1 BOTANICA drienervig :carex/carice -- = drienervige zegge Trinidad sub n pr ESPANIOL :1 Trinidad + trinitari adj :1 RELIGION trinitarisch, trinitair :dogma -- = dogma van de triniteit :le formula -- = de trinitaire formule trinitario sub :1 THEOLOGIA trinitariër :2 lid van de trinitarissenorde trinitate sub :1 drieëenheid, triade :Trinitate = A.(THEOLOGIA Drieëenheid, Drievuldigheid, B. Triniteitszondag :dogma/doctrina del Trinitate = leer van de Drieëenheid :festa del -- = triniteitsfeest + trinitrobenzene sub :1 CHIMIA trinitrobenzeen + trinitrotoluene sub :1 CHIMIA trinitrotolueen, TNT + trinitrotoluol sub :1 CHIMIA trinitrotoluol, TNT trinomic adj :1 MATHEMATICA drietermig + trinominal :1 MATHEMATICA drietermig trinomio sub :1 MATHEMATICA drieterm trio sub :1 trio, drietal MUSICA :-- a chordas = strijktrio :MUSICA -- canor = vocaal trio + triodo sub :1 PHYSICA triode + triol sub :1 CHIMIA alcohol trivalente, triol + triolet sub :1 LITTERATURA triolet (dichtvorm) + triolismo sub :1 trioseks + trionice sub :1 ZOOLOGIA drieklauw, grote zoetwaterschildpad + triose sub :1 BIOCHIMIA triose trioxydo sub :1 CHIMIA trioxyde + trip sub ANGLESE :1 trip (mbt drugs) :facer un -- = een trip maken tripa sub :1 CULINARI pens, trijp, triep :--s = pens, ingewanden :chorda de -- = darmsnaar + tripale adj :1 driebladig (mbt propeller/hefschroef) :helice -- = driebladige propeller tripartir v :1 in drieën delen verdelen tripartite adj :1 tripartiet, drieledig, driedelig, driezijdig :accordo -- = tripartiete overeenkomst :commission -- = driedelige commissie :folio -- = driedelig blad :pacto -- = driemogendhedenpact :governamento -- = driepartijenregering tripartition sub :1 driedeling, tripartitie + tripartitismo sub :1 driepartijenstelsel tripede sub :1 driepoot, drievoet, statief :vaina de -- = statieffoedraal :extender un -- = een statief uitschuiven + tripennate adj :1 BIOLOGIA drievoudig geveerd + tripeptido sub :1 BIOCHIMIA tripeptide + tripetale adj :1 BOTANICA met drie kroonbladen + triphasate adj :1 Vide: triphase + triphase adj :1 driefasig, driefasen... :currente -- = driefasenstroom, draaistroom :generator a currente -- = draaistroomgenerator :motor a currente -- = draaistroommotor :transformator a currente -- = draaistroomtransformator :rete a currente -- = draaistroomnet + triphasic adj :1 Vide: triphase + triphthongal adj :1 PHONETICA drieklank... + triphthongar v :1 PHONETICA als drieklank uitspreken + triphthongation sub :1 PHONETICA het als drieklank uitspreken triphthongo sub :1 PHONETICA drieklank + triphylle adj :1 BOTANICA driebladig + tripinnate adj :1 BOTANICA drievoudig geveerd (van blad) triplamento sub :1 het verdrievoudigen, verdrievoudiging triplano sub :1 AVIATION driedekker triplar v :1 verdrievoudigen triple adj :1 drievoudig, driemaal zo groot :mento -- = driedubbele onderkin :quantitate -- = driedubbele hoeveelheid :nascentia/parto -- = geboorte van een drieling :PHYSICA puncto -- = tripelpunt :salto -- = driesprong, hinkstapsprong :prisa -- = driewegstekker :missile -- = drietrapsraket :concerto -- = tripelconcert :speculo -- = tripelspiegel :-- corona = tiara tripletto sub :1 triplet, drietal triplicar v :1 verdrievoudigen, in triplo schrijven/typen/maken, driemaal kopiëren :le beneficio/profito ha triplicate = de winst is verdrievoudigd :quantitate triplicate = driedubbele hoeveelheid triplication sub :1 verdrievoudiging :-- del beneficio/profito = verdrievoudiging van de winst triplicato sub :1 triplicaat, drievoudig afschrift triplice adj :1 drievoudig, driemaal zo groot :missile -- = drietrapsraket :salto -- = driesprong, hinkstapsprong triplicitate sub :1 drievoudigheid, tripliciteit + triplo sub :1 drievoud, triplo + triploide adj :1 BIOLOGIA triploïde + triploidia sub :1 BIOLOGIA triploïdie + tripode sub :1 drievoet, driepoot, statief :-- telescopic = uitschuifbaar statief :vaina de -- = statieffoedraal :extender un -- = een statief uitschuiven + tripodia sub :1 tripodie, drievoetig vers + tripodic adj :1 met drie poten :mast -- = driepotige mast :2 verso -- = drievoetig vers + tripolar adj :1 ELECTRICITATE driepolig, tripolair Tripole sub n pr :1 Tripoli + tripoli sub :1 tripelaarde, poetsgoed tripolitan adj :1 Tripolitaans tripolitano sub :1 Tripolitaan + triptico sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC drieluik, triptiek :2 LITTERATURA driedelig werk, trilogie, triptiek :3 JURIDIC driedelig document, triptiek + trireactor sub :1 driemotorig straalvliegtuig trireme adj :1 nave -- = schip met drie rijen roeiers trireme sub :1 schip met drie rijen roeiers + trisannual adj :1 driejaarlijks :fête --le = festa trisannual + trisava sub :1 oudovergrootmoeder + trisavo sub :1 oudovergrootvader + trisecante sub :1 MATHEMATICA trisecant trisecar v :1 MATHEMATICA in drie (gelijke) delen verdelen (hoek) trisection sub :1 MATHEMATICA verdeling in drie (gelijke) delen, trisectie, driedeling :-- de un angulo = trisectie van een hoek + trisector sub :1 iemand die of instrument waarmee men iets in drie (gelijke) delen verdeelt + trisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met driebladige kelk + trismic adj :1 MEDICINA kaakkramp... trismo sub :1 MEDICINA kaakkramp, (mond)klem + trisomia sub :1 BIOLOGIA trisomie (aanwezigheid van drie chromosomen) + trisomic adj :1 BIOLOGIA trisomisch + trisperme adj :1 BOTANICA driezadig + trispicate adj :1 BOTANICA drie-arig + trisrectangule adj :1 drie rechte hoeken hebbend triste adj :1 triest, treurig, droevig, verdrietig, bedroefd :historia -- = droevige geschiedenis :reguardo -- = treurige blik :visage -- = verdrietig gezicht :cavallero del -- figura = ridder van de droevige figuur :2 triest, naargeestig, troosteloos, somber, neerslachtig :colores -- = sombere kleuren :vita -- = troosteloos leven tristessa sub :1 triestheid, treurigheid, droevigheid, droefgeestigheid, droefenis, treurnis :2 triestheid, naargeestigheid, troosteloosheid, somberheid :-- de su vita = troosteloosheid van zijn bestaan trisyllabe adj :1 drielettergrepig :parola -- = drielettergrepig woord :verso -- = drielettergrepig vers + trisyllabic adj :1 drielettergrepig :parola -- = drielettergrepig woord :verso -- = drielettergrepig vers trisyllabo sub :1 drielettergrepig woord + tritheismo sub :1 RELIGION tritheïsme, driegodendom + tritheista sub :1 RELIGION tritheïst + tritheista adj :1 RELIGION tritheïstisch + tritheistic adj :1 RELIGION tritheïstisch tritico sub :1 tarwe :-- de panification = broodkoren/graan :-- de hiberno = wintertarwe :-- estive/de estate = zomertarwe :-- turgide = engelse tarwe :-- dur = harde tarwe :-- polonic = poolse tarwe :-- repente = kweek, duinreep, lidgras, leedgras :recolta de -- = tarweoogst :pan de -- = tarwebrood :spica de -- = tarweaar :pedunculo de -- = tarwehalm :germine de -- = tarwekiem :campo de -- = tarweveld :farina de -- = tarwemeel :flor de farina de -- = tarwebloem :precio de -- = tarweprijs :grano de -- = tarwekorrel :bran de = tarwezemel :palea de -- = tarwestro :vannatura de -- = tarwekaf :fasce de -- = tarweschoof :cultura de -- = tarweteelt/bouw :importation de -- = tarwe-import/invoer :exportation de -- = tarwe-export/uitvoer :importator de -- = tarwe-importeur :exportator de -- = tarwe-exporteur :ligar le -- in fasces = de tarwe tot schoven binden :precio del -- = tarweprijs :quotation del -- = tarwenotering (op de beurs) + tritium sub :1 CHIMIA tritium (waterstofisotoop) Triton sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Triton, meerman triton sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tritonshoorn, trompetslak, trompetschelp :2 PHYSICA triton + tritono sub :1 MUSICA overmatige kwart, tritonus tritura sub :1 het verpulveren, verpulvering, het vergruizelen, vergruizeling, het fijnstampen, het fijnwrijven, het fijnkauwen triturabile adj :1 verpulverbaar, vermaalbaar, vergruizelbaar, fijn te stampen, fijn te kauwen + trituramento sub :1 Vide: trituration triturar v :1 tot poeder vermalen, vergruizelen, verpulveren, fijnwrijven, fijnstampen, fijnkauwen :-- minerales = erts vergruizelen :-- cereales = graan vermalen :le dentes tritura le cibo = het gebit kauwt het voedsel fijn trituration sub :1 het verpulveren, verpulvering, het vergruizelen, vergruizeling, het fijnstampen, het fijnwrijven, het fijnkauwen :le -- del cibo per le dentes = het fijnkauwen van het voedsel met het gebit + triturator sub :1 iemand die verpulvert, etc. (Vide: triturar) :2 (ver)maalmachine, hakmachine, hakmolen :-- de papiro = papierversnipperaar + trituro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA -- cristate = kamsalamander triumphal adj :1 zege..., triomf..., overwinnings... :carro -- = zegekar, zegewagen :crito -- = zegekreet :arco -- = triomfboog, erepoort :carro -- = zegekar :hymno/canto -- = zegezang, overwinningslied :corona -- = zegekrans, kroon der overwinning :cruce -- = triomfkruis :columna/colonna -- = overwinningszuil :marcha {sj} -- = triomfmars, overwinningsmars :successo -- = enorm succes :entrata -- = zegevierende intocht :facer un entrata -- = in triomf binnenkomen :dar un benvenita -- a un persona = iemand in triomf binnenhalen + triumphalismo sub :1 triomfalisme, overdreven zelfverzekerde houding + triumphalista adj :1 triomfalistisch + triumphalistic adj :1 triomfalistisch triumphante adj :1 zegevierend, triomferend :Ecclesia -- = zegevierende Kerk triumphar v :1 ANTIQUITATE een triomftocht houden :2 triomferen, jubelen, juichen :3 zegevieren, de overwinning behalen, overwinnen :4 introeven triumphator sub :1 ANTIQUITATE triomfator, zegevierend veldheer :2 winnaar, overwinnaar triumpho sub :1 ANTIQUITATE triomf(tocht), zegetocht :2 groot succes :obtener un -- resonante = een daverend succes boeken :3 zege, triomf, zegepraal, overwinning :crito de -- = triomfkreet :hymno/canto de -- = zegezang :columna/colonna de -- = zegezuil :goal (A) de -- = winnende doelpunt :4 JOCO DE CARTAS troef, troefkaart :asse de -- = troefaas :octo de -- = troefacht :jocar un -- = een troefkaart opspelen :jocar un -- plus alte = overtroeven triumviral adj :1 ANTIQUITATE van de triumvir triumvirato sub :1 ANTIQUITATE triumviraat, driemanschap triumviro sub :1 ANTIQUITATE triumvir, drieman + trivalente adj :1 CHIMIA trivalent, driewaardig :elemento -- = driewaardig element + trivalentia sub :1 CHIMIA driewaardigheid + trivalve adj :1 met drie kleppen + trivalvular adj :1 met drie kleppen trivial adj :1 het trivium betreffend :2 triviaal, banaal, vulgair, plat(vloers) :3 triviaal, alledaags, onbeduidend, banaal :observation -- = triviale/banale opmerking :cerastio -- = hoornbloem, bastaardmuur :antho -- = boompieper + trivialisar v :1 triviaal/onbelangrijk maken trivialitate sub :1 trivialiteit, alledaagsheid, onbeduidendheid :2 trivialiteit, banaliteit, vulgariteit, platvloersheid trivio sub :1 HISTORIA trivium trobador sub :1 troubadour + trocabile adj :1 verruilbaar, uitwisselbaar trocar v :1 (ver)ruilen, wisselen :-- timbros postal pro marmores = postzegels inruilen voor knikkers trocator sub :1 ruiler, ruilhandelaar + trochanter sub :1 ANATOMIA trochanter, draaier, draaigewricht, rolheuvel :2 ZOOLOGIA trochanter (tweede segment van achterpoot van insekt) trocheic sub :1 LITTERATURA trocheïsch :versos -- = trocheïsche verzen trocheo sub :1 LITTERATURA trochee, trocheus trochlea sub :1 MEDICINA trochlea, katrol, katrolvormig lichaamsdeel (bovenste deel van sprongbeen) + trochlear adj :1 MEDICINA trochlea..., van de trochlea + trochoide sub :1 MATHEMATICA, ASTRONOMIA trochoïde troco sub :1 ruil :in -- de = in ruil voor :2 ruilhandel :commercio de -- = ruilhandel + troglodyta sub :1 holbewoner :2 ZOOLOGIA winterkoning + troglodytic adj :1 hol(bewoners)... :habitation -- = holwoning + trogo sub :1 trog, voerbak + trogon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA trogon :-- de Cuba = Cubaanse trogon Troia sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Troje :cavallo de -- = paard van Troje :guerra de -- = Trojaanse oorlog troian adj :1 Trojaans :cavallo -- = Paard van Troje :guerra -- = Trojaanse Oorlog + troiano sub :1 Trojaan troika sub RUSSO :1 trojka, driespan :2 trojka (paardendressurnummer) :3 trojka, driemanschap + trokyl sub :1 trokyl (T.N.T.) + troll sub :1 trol trolley sub ANGLESE :1 beugel (van tram/trolleybus), stroomafnemer, loopkat + trolleybus sub ANGLESE :1 trolleybus + trollio sub :1 BOTANICA :-- europee = kogelbloem tromba sub ITALIANO :1 METEO hoos, windhoos, waterhoos + trombidio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA oogstmijt, herfstmijt, aardmijt + trombidiose (-osis) :1 MEDICINA trombidiose trombon sub :1 MUSICA trombone, bazuin :sonar le -- = op de trombone blazen/spelen :-- a pistones = ventieltrombone :2 trombonist :3 trombone (orgelregister) trombonista sub :1 trombonist, trombonespeler trompa sub :1 hoorn (anque MUSICA), toeter, claxon :-- de chassa {sj} = jachthoorn ANATOMIA :-- de Eustachio = buis van Eustachius :ANATOMIA -- de Fallopio = eileider :2 (lucht)zuigpomp :3 zuigsnuit (van insekten), slurf (van olifant) + trompe-d'oeil sub FRANCESE :1 trompe-d'oeil trompetta sub :1 MUSICA trompet :MILITAR -- militar = signaal/seinhoorn :-- guerrier/de guerra = oorlogstrompet :-- a pistones = ventieltrompet :-- tenor = tenortrompet :sonar le -- = trompet spelen/blazen :le -- sona = de trompet schalt :narcissa -- = trompetnarcis :con/in forma de -- = trompetvormig :2 trompetter, trompettist trompettar v :1 op de trompet blazen :2 FIGURATE rond trompetten, uitbazuinen, van de daken schreeuwen trompettero sub :1 trompetter + trompettista sub :1 trompettist + tropeolaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA klimkersfamilie + tropeolo sub :1 BOTANICA klimkers :-- tuberose = knolkers tropheo sub :1 trofee, zegeteken, overwinningsteken :-- cynegetic/de chassa {sj} = jachttrofee :-- sportive = sporttrofee :vitrina de --s = prijzenkast trophic adj :1 trofisch, nutritief, voedings... :nervos -- = trofische zenuwen :disordine -- = voedingsstoornis + trophoblasto sub :1 BIOLOGIA trofoblast tropic adj :1 (van de tropen) tropisch :climate -- = tropisch klimaat :2 ASTRONOMIA tropisch :anno -- = tropisch jaar, keerkringsjaar :revolution -- = tropische omlooptijd tropical adj :1 tropisch, tropen... :calor -- = tropische hitte :die (de calor) -- = tropische dag :climate -- = tropisch klimaat, tropenklimaat :zona -- = tropische luchtstreek, keerkringsgordel :maladia/morbo -- = tropische ziekte :costume -- = tropenpak/kostuum :equipamento -- = tropenuitrusting :region -- = tropisch gebied :pluvia -- = tropische regenbui :foreste -- = regenwoud :fauna -- = tropische fauna :flora -- = tropische flora :vegetation -- = tropische vegetatie/plantengroei :plantas -- = tropische planten/gewassen :nocte -- = tropennacht :sol -- = tropenzon :calor -- = tropenwarmte :aquario -- = tropisch aquarium :casco -- = tropenhelm + tropicalisar v :1 aanpassen (van apparatuur) aan tropische omstandigheden :machinas tropicalisate = machines in tropenuitvoering + tropicalisation sub :1 aanpassing (van apparatuur) aan tropische omstandigheden tropico sub :1 keerkring :Tropico del Cancere = Kreeftskeerkring :Tropico del Capricorno = Steenbokskeerkring :--s = A. keerkringen, B. tropen :follia del --s = tropenkolder/waanzin :maladia/morbo del --s = tropenziekte :climate del --s = tropenklimaat :calor del --s = tropenwarmte :inter le --s = tussen de keerkringen tropismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA tropie, tropisme :-- positive = positief tropisme :-- negative = negatief tropisme tropo sub :1 troop, overdrachtelijke zegswijze, figuurlijke uitdrukking :2 MUSICA troop, trope tropologia sub :1 beeldrijke taal :-- biblic = beeldrijke taal van de bijbel :2 tropologie, leer der figuurlijke uitdrukkingen tropologic adj :1 figuurlijk, tropologisch :linguage -- = tropologische taal + tropopausa sub :1 METEO tropopauze + tropophyto sub :1 tropofyt + troposphera sub :1 METEO troposfeer + tropospheric adj :1 METEO van de troposfeer troppo adv ITALIANO :1 te, teveel, tezeer, al te :-- (de) aqua = teveel water :-- (de) libros = teveel boeken :un libro de -- = een boek teveel + trotsk(y)ismo sub :1 trotskisme + trotsk(y)ista sub :1 trotskist + trotsk(y)ista adj :1 trotskistisch + trotsk(y)istic adj :1 trotskistisch trottar v :1 draven, in draf gaan trottator sub :1 draver (paard) trotto sub :1 draf :-- regular = gelijkmatige draf :pista de -- = drafbaan :ir/cavalcar/currer al -- = draven :cursa de -- = draverij :montar le scala al -- = de trap opdraven :2 draverij, drafsport trottoir sub FRANCESE :1 trottoir :bordura/bordo del -- = trottoirband :quadrello del -- = trottoirtegel troubadour sub FRANCESE :1 troubadour trousseau sub FRANCESE :1 uitzet (voor huwelijk) trovabile v :1 vindbaar, te vinden trovar v :1 vinden :-- se = zich bevinden trovator sub :1 vinder :2 troubadour trovero sub :1 trouvère (Middeleeuwse Noordfranse zanger) + trucabile adj :1 wat getruqueerd kan worden + trucar v :1 trucs gebruiken, truqueren + trucate adj :1 getruqueerd, met trucs :electiones -- = schijnverkiezingen :photo -- = trucfoto :scenas -- de un film (A) = getruqueerde scènes van een film + trucator sub :1 iemand die trucs gebruikt :2 FILM THEATRO trucagespecialist + truck sub ANGLESE :1 truck :-- pro oleo = olietankwagen + truco sub :1 truc(je), foefje, kunstje :--s del prestidigitator = trucs van de goochelaar :-- de cartas = truc met kaarten :-- de cambio = wisseltruc :-- publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo = reclamestunt :-- mnemotechnic = geheugensteun(tje) :le --s del mestiero = de kneepjes van het vak, het geheim van de smid :film a --s = trucfilm :saper --s = kunstjes kennen :inseniar --s a un can = een hond kunstjes leren :iste can sape facer --s = die hond kan kunstjes tructa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA forel :-- de mar = zeeforel :-- del Rheno = Rijnforel :-- de riviera = rivierforel :-- arco del celo = regenboogforel :-- salmonate = zalmforel :hamo a/de -- = forelhaak + tructicultor sub :1 forellenkweker + tructicultura sub :1 forellenkwekerij trufa sub :1 BOTANICA truffel :-- de cervo = hertetruffel :-- de chocolate {sj} = chocoladetruffel trufar v :1 CULINARI truffelen, met truffels vullen trufari adj :1 truffel... :can -- = truffelhond :terreno -- = truffelgrond + truficultor sub :1 iemand die truffels kweekt, truffelkweker + truficultura sub :1 truffelteelt trufiera sub :1 truffelgrond, truffelveld + truismo sub :1 truïsme, afgezaagd gezegde, gemeenplaats, waarheid als een koe + truistic adj :1 voor de hand liggend, vanzelfsprekend trulla sub :1 troffel, truweel + truncabile adj :1 afknotbaar, aftopbaar truncamento sub :1 het afknotten, afknotting, het aftoppen, aftopping, het verminken (anque FIGURATE), verminking (anque :FIGURATE) truncar v :1 afknotten, aftoppen, verminken (anque FIGURATE) :-- un texto = een tekst verminken truncate adj :1 afgeknot :columna/colonna -- = afgeknotte zuil :cono -- = afgeknotte kegel :pyramide -- = afgeknotte piramide :turre -- = stompe toren :residuo -- = stomp + truncatilobe adj :1 BOTANICA met afgeknotte lobben truncation sub :1 Vide: truncamento + truncatisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met afgeknotte kelkbladen + truncator sub :1 iemand die afknot/aftopt trunco sub :1 stam, tronk, stronk :-- de arbore = boomstam :-- de caule = koolstronk :de -- alte = hoogstammig :2 romp (van mens en dier) :3 ANATOMIA stam :-- cerebral = hersenstam :4 ARTE DE CONSTRUER schacht :-- de columna/colonna = zuilschacht + trunculate adj :1 afgeknot truppa sub :1 troep, schare :2 MILITAR troep, eenheid :--s de assalto/de choc = stoottroepen :--s de disbarcamento/disimbarcation = landingstroepen :--s de occupation = bezettingstroepen :--s regular = geregelde/reguliere troepen :--s de guarda = bewakingstroepen :--s auxiliar/subsidiari/de succurso = hulptroepen :--s de reserva = reservetroepen :--s mercenari = huurtroepen :--s colonial = koloniale troepen :--s governamental/del governamento = regeringstroepen :--s paracaditistas = parachutetroepen :--s aero(trans)portate = luchtlandingstroepen :-- fresc = verse troepen :transporto/transportation de --s = troepenvervoer :movimento de --s = troepenbeweging :numero de --s = troepenaantal :contingente de --s = troepencontingent :displaciar --s = troepen verplaatsen :displaciamento/movimento de --s = troepenverplaatsing :concentration de --s = troepenconcentratie :mobilisar --s = troepen mobiliseren :licentiar --s = troepen ontslaan/afdanken :3 troep, toneel/dans/zanggroep/gezelschap trust sub ANGLESE :1 trust :-- del aciero = staaltrust :-- de investimentos = beleggingstrust :fundar un -- = een trust oprichten + trypanosoma sub :1 MEDICINA trypanosoom + trypanosomiasis sub :1 MEDICINA trypanosomiasis + trypsina sub :1 BIOLOGIA trypsine + tryptamina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA tryptamine + tryptic adj :1 tryptisch + tryptophano adj :1 BIOCHIMIA tryptofaan (een aminozuur) tsar sub RUSSO :1 tsaar tsarevich {evitsj} sub RUSSO :1 tsarevits (kroonprins) tsarevna sub RUSSO :1 tsarewna (dochter van de tsaar) tsarian adj :1 van de tsaar tsarina sub RUSSO :1 tsarina tsarismo sub :1 tsarisme tsarista sub :1 voorstander van het tsarisme + tsetse sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :musca -- = tsetsemug + T-shirt sub ANGLESE :1 T-shirt :-- con (designo e) texto stampate = T-shirt met opdruk tsigan adj :1 zigeuner... :lingua -- = zigeunertaal :musica -- = zigeunermuziek :orchestra -- = zigeunerorkest :populo -- = zigeunervolk :dansa -- = zigeunerdans :typo -- = zigeunertype :rege -- = zigeunerkoning :vita -- = zigeunerleven tsigano sub :1 zigeuner :campo/campamento de --s = zigeunerkamp :2 zigeunertaal + tsuga sub :1 BOTANICA hemlockspar + tsunami sub JAPONESE :1 tsunami (seismische vloedgolf) tu :1 pron pers jij, je :2 pron poss adjec jouw, je + tuareg sub :1 (persoon) Toeareg :2 (taal) toeareg + tuareg adj :1 van de Tuareg tuba sub :1 MUSICA tuba :-- tenor = tenortuba :sonator de -- = tubaspeler/blazer :2 ANTIQUITATE rechte trompet met wijde monsuur tubar v :1 van buizen voorzien, buizen aanleggen tuberaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA tuberaceae, truffels tuberacee adj :1 BOTANICA truffelachtig tubercular adj :1 tuberculeus, tuberculose..., t.b.c.... :bacillo -- = tuberkelbacil :foco -- = t.b.c.-haard tubercularisar v :1 tuberculeus maken + tuberculifere adj :1 BOTANICA knobbeltjes of knolletjes dragend tuberculina sub :1 tuberculine :injection de -- = tuberculine-injectie :reaction de -- = tuberculinereactie + tuberculinic adj :1 tuberculinisch, tuberculine... + tuberculinisar v :1 een injectie met tuberculine geven + tuberculinisation sub :1 injectie met tuberculine tuberculo sub :1 knobbel(tje), knol(letje) :2 BOTANICA knol(letje) :-- axillar = wortelknol(letje) :-- caulinar = stengelkno(letje) :3 MEDICINA tuberkel, knobbeltje + tuberculoma sub :1 MEDICINA tuberculoma tuberculose adj :1 tuberculeus, tuberculose..., t.b.c.... :affectiones -- = tuberculeuze aandoeningen :bacillo -- = tuberkelbacil :foco -- = t.b.c.-haard :bestial -- = tuberculeus vee tuberculose (-osis) sub :1 tuberculose, t.b.c. :-- pulmonar = longtuberculose, t.b.c. :-- intestinal = ingewandstuberculose :-- articular = gewrichtstuberculose :-- bovin = rundertuberculose :-- renal = niertuberculose :-- cerebral = hersentuberculose :caso de -- = tuberculosegeval :vaccination contra le -- = vaccinatie tegen tuberculose tubere sub :1 bobbel, bult, buil, opzwelling :2 BOTANICA knol :-- de dahlia = dahliaknol + tuberia sub :1 buisleiding, buizenstelsel :-- de vapor = stoomleiding :-- de aqua = waterleiding :-- del freno = remleiding :-- clause = gesloten buizenstelsel + tuberifere adj :1 knoldragend + tuberiforme adj :1 knolvormig + tuberisation sub :1 tuberkelvorming :2 wortelknolvorming tuberosa sub :1 BOTANICA tuberoos, herfsthyacint tuberose adj :1 met wortelknollen, knol..., knolvormig :planta -- = knolgewas :fenuculo -- = knolvenkel :heliantho -- = aardpeer :cherophyllo -- = knolribzaad, knolkervel tuberositate sub :1 tuberositeit, verdikking, knobbel, uitwas + tubetto sub :1 buisje, tube :-- de dentifricio = tube tandpasta :-- de color = tube verf tubicola sub :1 ZOOLOGIA in (zelfgebouwde) koker levend dier + tubifere adj :1 BOTANICA buis- of trompetvormige organen dragend + tubifex sub :1 ZOOLOGIA slingerworm, tubifex + tubiflor adj :1 BOTANICA buisbloemig + tubiforme adj :1 buisvormig + tubilingual adj :1 tubilinguaal, met buisvormige tong (van vogels) + tubipora sub :1 pijpkoraal + tubista sub :1 MUSICA tubaspeler tubo sub :1 pijp, buis (anque RADIO etc.), (ANATOMIA) kanaal :-- de disaquamento/de discarga/de discargamento = afvoerpijp :-- de admission/de adduction/de entrata = inlaat, toevoerpijp :-- de escappamento = uitlaat (van auto, etc.) :-- de calefaction = verwarmingsbuis :-- de refrigeration = koelbuis :-- de estufa = kachelpijp :-- aerifere/de aere = luchtbuis :-- de aqua = water(leiding)pijp :-- de aspirina = buisje aspirine :-- de essayo/de reaction = reageerbuis :-- de lanceamento = lanceerbuis :-- de un cannon = loop van een kanon :-- de direction = stuurkolom (in auto) :TELEVISION -- cathodic/de imagine = beeldbuis :-- de neon = neonbuis :-- electronic = elektronenbuis :-- de organo = orgelpijp :-- de pipa = pijpesteel :-- de respiration = luchtpijp :-- a jecto = spuitstuk :-- de laton = geelkoperen pijp :-- cloacal/de cloaca = rioolbuis :-- de cauchu/de gumma = rubber/gummislang :-- luminescente/fluorescente = T.L.-buis :-- lanceatorpedos = torpedolanceerbuis :BOTANICA -- pollinic = stuifmeelbuis :-- digestive/digerente/cibari/alimentari = spijsverteringskanaal, darmkanaal :-- de Fallopio = eileider :rete de --s = buisleiding, buizenstelsel, buizennet :clave a/de -- = dopsleutel, pijpsleutel :2 tube :-- de dentifricio = tube tandpasta :-- de color = tube verf tubular adj :1 buisvormig, pijp/kokervormig, buizen..., buis..., pijp..., koker... :clave -- = pijpsleutel, dopsleutel :caldiera -- = buizenketel :furno -- = buisoven :penna -- = trekpen :ponte -- = kokerbrug :apertura -- = kokergat :palo -- = kokerpaal :rivete -- = popnagel :accopulamento -- = buiskoppeling + tubularia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pijppoliep, buispoliep tubulate adj :1 buisvormig, buis..., van buizen voorzien, buizen... :flor -- = buisbloem :retorta -- = woulfefles tubulation sub :1 buizenstelsel tubulatura sub :1 buizennet, pijpleiding + tubulifere adj :1 met (vele) buisjes + tubuliflor adj :1 BOTANICA buisbloemig + tubuliforme adj :1 BOTANICA buisvormig tubulo sub :1 buisje, kokertje, pijpje :-- renal/urinifere = nierbuisje tubulose adj :1 met buizen, buizen..., buisvormig, tubuleus :flor -- = buisbloem :corolla -- = buisvormige bloemkroon :glandulas -- = buisvormige/tubuleuze klieren + tucano sub :1 ZOOLOGIA toekan, pepervreter tue pron poss :1 (het/de) jouwe + tufacee adj :1 tuf(steen)achtig, tufsteen... + tuffo sub :1 bosje, kwastje, kuifje + tufo sub :1 GEOLOGIA tuf(steen) :-- calcari/calcaree = kalktuf :beton/concreto de -- = tufsteenbeton + tularemia sub :1 tularemie, konijnenziekte + tularemic adj :1 tularemisch tulipa,tulipan sub :1 tulp :-- silvestre = bostulp :-- Darwin = darwintulp :cultura de --s/es = tulpenteelt :bulbo de -- = tulpenbol :varietate de -- = tulpenvariëteit :folio de -- = tulpenblad :cultor/cultivator de --s/es = tulpenkweker :campo de --s/es = tulpenveld tulipaniero :1 BOTANICA tulpenboom + tulipifere adj :1 BOTANICA tulpen dragend + tulle sub :1 tule (zeer fijn weefsel) tumba sub :1 graf, graftombe, grafsteen, grafzerk, tombe :-- a cupola = koepelgraf :-- regal/royal = koningsgraf :-- de honor = eretombe :profanar un -- = een graf onteren/schenden :profanation de -- = grafschending/schennis :profanator de --s = grafschenner :vacuar un -- = een graf ruimen :esser un -- = zwijgen als het graf tumbal adj :1 graf... :inscription -- = grafschrift :petra/lapide -- = grafsteen, zerk :cruce -- = grafkruis tumefacer v :1 MEDICINA doen (op)zwellen + tumefacite adj :1 (op)gezwollen, opgezet :visage -- = opgezet gezicht tumefaction sub :1 MEDICINA (op)zwelling, gezwel tumer v :1 MEDICINA gezwollen zijn :2 MEDICINA (op)zwellen tumescente adj :1 MEDICINA (op)zwellend, zwel... tumescentia sub :1 MEDICINA (op)zwelling :-- pathologic = gezwel, tumor tumescer v :1 MEDICINA (op)zwellen, opzetten tumide adj :1 MEDICINA gezwollen :pedes -- = gezwollen voeten :2 FIGURATE gezwollen, bombastisch + tumidifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met gezwollen bladeren, dikbladig tumiditate sub :1 MEDICINA gezwollenheid :2 FIGURATE gezwollenheid, bombast tumor sub :1 MEDICINA gezwel, tumor :-- cerebral/del cerebro = hersentumor :-- pulmonar/del pulmon = longtumor :-- intestinal = darmgezwel :-- labial/del labio = lipgezwel :-- nasal/del naso = neusgezwel :-- scrofulose/glandular/glandulose = kliergezwel :-- benigne = goedaardig gezwel :-- maligne = kwaadaardig gezwel :-- villose = vlokkig gezwel :extirpar/excisar un -- = een gezwel uitsnijden :enucleation de un -- = enucleatie van een tumor + tumoral adj :1 gezwel..., tumor... :cellulas -- = tumorcellen tumorose adj :1 tumoren hebbend :cellula -- = kankercel + tumtum sub :1 tumtum tumular adj :1 grafheuvel..., tumulus..., tumulusachtig, tumulusvormig tumulo sub :1 grafheuvel, tumulus tumulto sub :1 rumoer, lawaai, tumult, opschudding, drukte :-- del strata = straatrumoer :-- de voces = stemmengeraas :-- bellic/del battalia = krijgsrumoer/gewoel tumultuar v :1 in opschudding brengen, tumult veroorzaken :-- le populo = het volk in op-schudding brengen tumultuari adj :1 woelig, wanordelijk tumultuose adj :1 rumoerig, lawaaierig, tumultueus :assemblea -- = rumoerige vergadering :strata -- = lawaaierige straat tunc adv :1 toen, op dat ogenblik :2 toen, alsdan, daarna, daarop, hierop tunder v :1 hard (toe)slaan, flinke klappen uitdelen, afranselen tundra sub RUSSO :1 toendra :-- siberian = Siberische toendra :fauna de -- = toendrafauna :flora de -- = toendraflora :planta de -- = toendraplant :climate de -- = toendraklimaat :paisage de -- = toendralandschap :zona del --s = toendragebied tungstato sub :1 CHIMIA wolframaat tungsten sub SVEDESE :1 CHIMIA wolfraam, wolframium :filamento de -- = wolfraamdraad tungstic adj :1 CHIMIA wolfraam... tungstite sub :1 MINERALOGIA tungstiet tungstosilicato sub :1 wolfraamsilicaat + tunica sub :1 tuniek, tuniek :-- militar = wapenrok :2 ANATOMIA vlies :-- del oculo = oogrok, oogvlies :-- mucose del stomacho = maagvlies :3 BOTANICA rok :4 BOTANICA mantelanjelier + tunicate adj :1 BOTANICA geschubd, gerokt :tuberculos -- = gerokte knollen :2 ANATOMIA met een vlies + tunicatos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA manteldieren + tunicella sub :1 tunicel + Tunis sub n pr :1 Tunis + Tunisia sub n pr :1 Tunesië + tunisian adj :1 Tunesisch + tunisiano sub :1 Tunesiër tunnel sub ANGLESE :1 tunnel :-- de metro = metrotunnel :-- aerodynamic = windtunnel :-- de accesso = toegangstunnel :-- hydraulic = watertunnel + tupi sub :1 Tupi, Tupi-indiaan :2 Tupi (taal) tupinamba sub :1 aardpeer turba (I) sub :1 menigte, schare :-- innumerabile = ontelbare schare :2 gepeupel, grauw, plebs, schorem + turba (II) sub :1 veen, turf :un pecia/grumo de -- = een turf :pulvere de -- = turfstrooisel/molm/mot :-- extrahite = baggerturf :-- del superficie = bankveen :-- comprimite = persturf :strato de -- = veenlaag :-- (de/pro uso) domestic = huisbrandturf :extraher/excavar le -- = turf steken/graven/baggeren :le extraction de -- = het turfsteken :extractor/excavator de -- = veenarbeider, turfsteker :commercio de -- = turfhandel :commerciante de -- = turfhandelaar :deposito de -- = turfhok/schuur :transformar se in -- = tot veen worden + turbabile adj :1 wat (gemakkelijk) kan worden verstoord, etc. + turbabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om (gemakkelijk) te worden verstoord, etc. turban sub :1 tulband turbar v :1 verstoren, verwarring stichten, onrust zaaien, wanorde veroorzaken, verontrusten :-- le somno = de slaap verstoren :-- le silentio = de rust verstoren :-- le tranquillitate = de rust verstoren turbation sub :1 verwarring, onrust, wanorde, beroering turbator sub :1 rustverstoorder, onruststoker, stokebrand + turbero sub :1 veenarbeider, turfsteker turbide adj :1 troebel, drabbig, modderig :piscar in aqua -- = in troebel water vissen + turbidimetria sub :1 turbidimetrie + turbidimetric adj :1 turbidimetrisch + turbidimetro sub :1 turbidimeter turbiditate sub :1 troebelheid, troebeling, drabbigheid :grado de -- = troebelingsgraad + turbiera sub :1 stuk veenland, veenderij, turfgraverij :-- alte = hoogveen(grond/gebied) :-- basse = laagveen(grond/gebied) :incendio de -- = veenbrand :exploitar {plwa} un -- = veengrond uitgraven, vervenen + turbification sub :1 veenvorming, turfvorming turbina sub :1 turbine, schoepenrad, schoepenwiel :-- a/de gas = gasturbine :-- a/de vapor = stoomturbine :-- a/de aere = luchtturbine :nave/vapor a/de --(s) = turbineboot/schip :-- a/de reaction = straalturbine, reactieturbine :-- a/de alte pression = hogedrukturbine :-- hydraulic = waterturbine :-- a palas regulabile/adjustabile = turbine met verstelbare schoepen :-- conic = conische turbine :-- diagonal = diagonaalturbine :-- tangential = tangentiaalturbine :-- auxiliar = hulpturbine :rota de -- = turbinewiel, turbinerad :ala/pala/paletta de -- = turbineblad/schoep :rendimento del -- = turbinerendement turbinate sub :1 ANATOMIA, BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA kegelvormig, tolvormig, conisch :concha -- = kegelschelp turbine sub :1 ZOOLOGIA rondmond :2 (draai)tol (speelgoed) :jocar al -- = tollen + turbiniforme adj :1 tolvormig + turboalternator sub :1 wisselstroomturbine turbocompressor sub :1 TECHNICA turbocompressor turbodynamo sub :1 TECHNICA turbodynamo, turbogenerator + turboelectric adj :1 turbo-elektrisch + turbofan sub :1 AVIATION turbofan, omloopmotor + turbofiltro sub :1 CHIMIA turbofilter turbogenerator sub :1 TECHNICA turbogenerator, turbodynamo, stroomturbine + turbomachina sub :1 turbomachine + turbomolecular adj :1 turbomoleculair :pumpa -- = turbomoleculaire pomp + turbomotor sub :1 turbomotor + turbopropulsor sub :1 schroefturbinemotor + turbopumpa sub :1 turbinepomp + turboreactor sub :1 turboreactormotor, straalturbine + turbose adj :1 veenachtig, veen..., turfachtig, turf... :solo -- = veengrond + turbotraino sub :1 turbotrein turbulente adj :1 onstuimig, woelig, uitgelaten, druk :infante -- = woelwater :evolution -- = stormachtige ontwikkeling :2 PHYSICA turbulent :fluxo/currente = turbulente stroming :diffusion -- = turbulente diffusie turbulentia sub :1 onstuimigheid, woeligheid, uitgelatenheid :2 PHYSICA turbulentie :coefficiente de -- = turbulentiecoëfficiënt turc adj :1 Turks :banio -- = Turks bad :caffe -- = Turkse koffie :marcha {sj} -- = Turkse mars :tambur -- = Turkse trom :restaurante/restaurant (F) -- = Turks restaurant turchese sub :1 turquoise Turchia sub n pr :1 Turkije turco sub :1 Turk (bewoner van Turkije) :le grande Turco = de grote Turk, de Sultan :2 HISTORIA Algerijnse tirailleur in Franse dienst :3 Turks (taal) turcoman adj :1 van de Turcomannen turcoman sub :1 Turcoman + turcophile adj :1 pro-Turks, Turks gezind + turcophobe adj :1 anti-Turks, Turken hatend + turcophone adj :1 turks sprekend, turkstalig + turcophono sub :1 turkssprekende, turkstalige turdides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA turdidae, lijsterachtigen turdo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lijster :-- torquate = kraagmerel, ringlijster, beflijster, berglijster :-- viscivore = mistellijster :-- iliac = koperwiek :-- pilar = veldlijster, kramsvogel :nido de --s = lijsternest :cavia de --s = lijsterkooi :canto de -- = lijsterzang turf sub ANGLESE :1 EQUITATION renbaan turfa sub :1 turf, veen :un pecia/grumo de -- = een turf :-- extrahite = baggerturf :-- del superficie = bankveen :-- comprimite = persturf :strato de -- = veenlaag :pulvere de -- = turfstrooisel/molm/mot :commercio de -- = turfhandel :mercante/commerciante de -- = turfhandelaar :deposito de -- = turfhok/schuur :-- (de/pro uso) domestic = huisbrandturf :excavar/extraher -- = turf steken/graven/baggeren :excavator/extractor de -- = turfsteker, veenarbeider :le extraction de -- = het turfsteken :transformar se in -- = tot veen worden + turgenialatifolie sub :1 BOTANICA borstelscherm turger v :1 (op)zwellen turgescente adj :1 MEDICINA gezwollen :2 FIGURATE gezwollen, bombastisch turgescentia sub :1 MEDICINA (op)zwelling, gezwollenheid :2 FIGURATE gezwollenheid, bombast turgescer v :1 (op)zwellen turgide adj :1 MEDICINA gezwollen :2 FIGURATE gezwollen, bombastisch turgiditate sub :1 MEDICINA gezwollenheid, (op)zwelling :2 FIGURATE gezwollenheid, bombast turgor sub :1 MEDICINA (op)zwelling Turin sub n pr :1 Turijn + turinese sub :1 inwoner van Turijn + turinese adj :1 van/uit Turijn + turion sub :1 BOTANICA winterknop, hibernakel :--es del asparago = winterknoppen van de asperge + Turkestan sub n pr :1 Turkestan + Turkmenistan sub :1 Turkmenistan + turpide adj :1 eervergeten, schandelijk, verdorven + turpitude sub :1 eervergetenheid, schande, verdorvenheid :committer --s = zich schandelijk gedragen turre sub :1 toren (hoog bouwwerk) :-- de luce = vuurtoren :-- de aqua = watertoren :-- de Babylon = toren van Babylon :-- de sondage = boortoren :-- de controlo = verkeerstoren :-- de observation = uitkijktoren :-- de ecclesia = kerktoren :-- de guarda = wachttoren :-- a cupola = koepeltoren :-- angular/de angulo = hoektoren :-- de radar = radartoren :-- inclinate = scheve toren :-- truncate = stompe toren :-- de ebore = ivoren toren :-- de cubos = blokkentoren :-- blindate = gevechtstoren :altor/altura de un -- = hoogte van een toren :puncta de -- = torenspits :guardiano de -- = torenwachter :construction de un --/de --s = torenbouw :incendio in un -- = torenbrand :camera in un turre = torenkamer :horologio del -- = torenklok, torenuurwerk :cruce de -- = torenkruis :fenestra de -- = torenraam :entrata de -- = toreningang :tecto de -- = torendak :scala de -- = torentrap :alte como un -- = torenhoog :2 CHACO turre :sacrificio de un -- = torenoffer + turrero sub :1 torenwachter :casa del -- = torenwachterswoning + turretta sub :1 torentje :-- de tecto = dakruiter :2 MILITAR geschutskoepel + turriculate adj :1 (v. slakken) torenvormig turriforme adj :1 torenvormig + turritis sub :1 BOTANICA torenkruid + turture sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tortel(duif) tusse sub :1 hoest, kuch :-- sic = droge hoest :-- irritative = prikkelhoest :-- matinal = ochtendhoest :-- catarrhal = slijmhoest :-- persistente = hardnekkige hoest :-- rauc/latrante = blafhoest :-- spasmodic = kramhoest :-- asthmatic = astmatische hoest :accesso/colpo de -- = hoestbui :sirop contra le -- = hoestsiroop :remedio contra le -- = hoestmiddel :pastilla contra le -- = hoestpastille :caramello contra le -- = hoestbonbon :comprimito contra le -- = hoesttablet :guttas contra le -- = hoestdruppels + tussigene adj :1 hoestverwekkend tussilagine sub :1 BOTANICA klein hoefblad tussir v :1 hoesten, kuchen, zijn keel schrapen + tussor sub :1 tussor(zijde) + tut! interj :1 toet! + tuteamento sub :1 tutoyering + tutear v :1 tutoyeren, jijen (en jouwen) tutela sub :1 JURIDIC voogdij, voogdijschap :-- legal = wettige voogdij :-- familial = gezinsvoogdij :consilio de -- = voogdijraad :poner sub -- = onder voogdij stellen :esser sub -- = onder voogdij staan :2 bescherming, hoede tutelar adj :1 JURIDIC voogdij..., voogd... :2 beschermend, bescherm... :angelo -- = beschermengel tutor sub :1 JURIDIC voogd :-- legal = wettige voogd :-- testamentari = testamentair voogd :-- dative = toeziend voogd :-- familial/de familia = gezinsvoogd :esser le -- de = als voogd optreden voor tutorar v :1 voogd zijn van, als voogd optreden voor tutoria sub :1 voogdij, voogdijschap tutrice sub :1 JURIDIC voogdes + tutti adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA tutti + tutti frutti sub ITALIANO :1 tutti frutti + tutu sub :1 tutu (kort balletrokje) + TVA sub :1 (Afk.: taxa de valor adjungite) BTW :sin (includer le) -- = exclusief BTW :le precio include le -- = de prijs is inclusief BTW + tweed sub ANGLESE :1 tweed :mantello de -- = tweedmantel + tweeter sub ANGLESE :1 tweeter, hogetonenluidspreker + twill sub ANGLESE :1 keper(stof) + twinset sub ANGLESE :1 twinset + twist sub ANGLESE :1 ARTE DE DANSA twist + tylencho sub :1 ZOOLOGIA narcisaaltje tympanic adj :1 trommel... :2 ANATOMIA van het trommelvlies :membrana -- = trommelvlies :cassa/cavitate -- = trommelholte :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER van de timpaan + tympanismo sub :1 MEDICINA tympanisme, tympanie tympanista sub :1 paukenist tympano sub :1 MUSICA soort pauk, hakkebord :2 TYPOGRAPHIA timpaan, persraam :3 ANATOMIA trommelvlies :cavitate/cassa de -- = trommelvliesholte :inflammation del -- = trommelvliesontsteking :4 ARTE DE CONSTRUER timpaan, boogtrommel, gevelveld + typamento sub :1 het typen :error de -- = typefout :velocitate de -- = tiksnelheid + typar v :1 typen, machineschrijven + typha sub :1 BOTANICA lisdodde, biezenbos :-- latifolie = grote lisdodde :-- angustifolie = kleine lisdodde + typhaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA typhaceae, typhaceeën, lisdoddefamilie + typhic adj :1 MEDICINA tyfeus, tyfus..., tyfoïde :bacillo -- = tyfusbacterie + typhico sub :1 MEDICINA tyfuspatiënt + typhlitis sub :1 MEDICINA blindedarmontsteking, typhlitis typho sub :1 MEDICINA tyfus :-- hepatic = ziekte van Weil :-- exanthematic/exanthematose = vlektyfus :-- abdominal = zenuwzinkingskoorts :epidemia de -- = tyfusepidemie typhoide adj :1 tyfeus :febre -- = buiktyfus, tyfeuze koorts typhon sub :1 tyfoon + typhonic v :1 tyfoonachtig typic adj :1 typisch, karakteristiek, kenmerkend :caso -- = typisch geval :exemplo -- = typisch voorbeeld :typicamente danese = typisch Deens :un cosa typicamente hollandese = iets specifiek Hollands + typicitate sub :1 typisch/kenmerkend karakter :-- de un phenomeno = kenmerkende karakter van een verschijnsel + typificar v :1 typeren, karakteriseren + typification sub :1 typering, karakterisering + typista sub :1 typist typo sub :1 type, model, (school)voorbeeld, typische vertegenwoordiger :-- human = mensentype :nove -- de sedia = nieuw model stoel :2 TYPOGRAPHIA (letter)type, drukletter :-- de character = lettertype, lettersoort :imprimite per --s grasse = vergedrukt :3 grondvorm, soort, type :-- de solo = grondsoort :-- de caseo = kaassoort :-- de mesura = maatsoort :-- de societate = maatschappijvorm :-- de schola = schooltype :4 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA, PHILOSOPHIA, MEDICINA type :5 (rare) vent, type, kerel :-- curiose = typische vent :-- choleric = driftig heertje :-- indifferente = onverschillige kerel :-- extravagante = snaak, vreemde snuiter :ille es un -- curiose/particular/special = hij is een aparte figuur typographia sub :1 typografie :2 drukkersvak typographic adj :1 typografisch :imperfection/error -- = drukfout :pressa -- = drukpers :tinta -- = drukinkt :marca -- = drukkersmerk/teken :alligato -- = letterspecie/spijs :officina -- = (letter)zetterij :apprentisse -- = drukkersleerling :character -- = drukletter typographo sub :1 typograaf + typolithographia sub :1 steenboekdruk(kunst) + typologia sub :1 typologie :-- linguistic = taaltypologie + typologic adj :1 typologisch :classification -- = typologische rangschikking + typolyse (-ysis) sub :1 typolyse typometria sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA typometrie, kaartendrukkunst typometro sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA typometer + typtologia sub :1 SPIRITISMO tafelklopperij + tyramina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA tyramine tyrannia sub :1 tirannie, dwingelandij tyrannic adj :1 tiranniek tyrannicida sub :1 tirannenmoordenaar tyrannicidio sub :1 tirannenmoord tyrannisar v :1 tiranniseren tyranno sub :1 tiran, dwingeland, machtswellusteling :-- cruel = wrede tiran :-- domestic = huistiran :2 ZOOLOGIA tiran tyrannosauro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tyrannosaurus + tyrosina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA tyrosine + tyrosinase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA tyrosinase + tyrothricina sub :1 PHARMACIA tyrotricine tyrrhen adj :1 Tyrrheens :Mar -- = Tyrrheense Zee Tyrrhenia sub n pr :1 Tyrrhenië, Etrurië tyrrheno sub :1 Tyrrheniër, Etruriër